


In The Shadows

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: In The Shadows [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle of Five Armies, Brotherly Affection, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tauriel Dies, Thorin likes Bilbo as a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 65,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eru sent one of his many creations on a quest to shape the world to what he wanted as Elien was one of them. She would help fend against the evil that arose in the shadows of Morgoth. If only they could realize that she was invisible to them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of Time with the Destruction of the Two Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for having to rewrite this story so many times. Nothing is making me overly happy with it, but now I hope it's a little better. A more edited copy of this story is on Wattpad, but I will try to edit this as much as I can in the coming months. https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/59906955-in-the-shadows

Standing at the nothingness that was space, watching the stars revolve around her as the glowing figure came to her and taking her inside to place of stars, that they never had the idea of making up names, considering that they would all be leaving except Eru. She stood before Eru as he handed her a small silver ring.

"I cannot take this," Elien said looking up at Eru, who curled his hand around hers and keeping the ring in her palm.

"I believe you will help this world one way, I understand that you have not found a power to use in Arda, when I create it, but you will one day guide the fate of this world," Eru said as Elien fell silent, curious about why he would put such a task on her and not the others. It was true that she didn't exactly know what power she would have. The ability to ward off darkness was always something that she would have as a power. Her two younger sisters Yavanna and Vána were her only family she had, besides the others that she considered family.

Elien looked at Eru as he rose his hand to an explosion came behind her to find a black sphere floating in space. "It is your job and the others to create this world to that of great beauty" said Eru as Elien nodded to the task. She opened her hand out to find many of them joining her as she pumped her hand outwards as they entered into the world they could call home.

"Do you think she will succeed in this mission?" one of the servants of Eru asked.

"Elien has great strength in her, now we get to see it for ourselves," Eru said as the others watched the world being shaped into what they all hoped for.

The years went by slowly with the Valar and Valier shaping the world to know they liked it. Melkor unfortunately came and tried desperately to destroy the Valar and Valier's creation by destroying everything in his path. He almost considered himself the ruler of the lands and among his own kin, which were the Valar. Elien helped drive him back as he fled into the Void, which was outside of the world.

No one died or perished during the attacks, but the work became harder to do due to the destruction Melkor put upon the world. Once all was finished as other creatures were being created by the Valar and Valier, except Elien and some others who had little idea what to create or did not have the powers to create creatures of their choice. Elves, Men, Dwarves, Ents, and many others came in the land of Middle Earth while the Valar spent their days in Valinor, which was separated by the Sea.

~V.Y 4580~

The day was bright, as it always has. The Two Trees lit Valinor, but not Middle Earth, that still lies in darkness. Elien could see in the distance creatures roaming about, but they looked fell and cruel. She was about to step inside, when suddenly before her what was the biggest creature she has ever seen. The creature was the form of a spider, but great and menacing was the height of the beast. Towering with its long legs on the side of the massive body. The eyes were many glowing lights as its sight was towards the Two Trees. Elien stood gazing in fear at the beast, and she knows that this was none other than Ungoliant. And dwarfed by the massive beast was Melkor, walking behind Ungoliant.

Elien sprinted from her balcony into her room, picking up the bags she packed the day before. Then out into the hallway. She nearly toppled over a Valier as she ran from the hallway to a intersecting corridor. She looked and saw it was Yavanna looking at her with shocked look on her face.

"What is going on?" Yavanna asked.

"Ungoliant is coming towards the Two Trees with Melkor. They are going to destroy them. Please Yavanna, I do not have much time," Elien said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yavanna asked.

"To fight Ungoliant and Melkor. I cannot let them do this and get away with it," Elien said. Yavanna looked at Elien in shock.

"You cannot do this, Elien. Please, this is madness," Yavanna cried as she gripped on Elien's large black waistcoat.

Yavanna grabbed a hold of Elien tighter as she struggled, but she know it was too late to go and fight them. Darkness fell on them and the world outside. Yavanna let go of Elien and they both moved to a nearby balcony, and they looked down.

They saw the Two Trees being drained of their life as Ungoliant seemed to grow in power and strength. Yavanna could do nothing but sob as her creation to bring light to the world, was utterly destroyed before her. But what seemed impossible to them, seemed to lighten. Melkor and Ungoliant were fighting among themselves, and it seemed that the most powerful Valar was being destroyed by Ungoliant, as she spun a giant web around him and trapped him. But just as they were thinking Melkor would be defeated. A horn was sounded, its note high and clear.

"Yavanna please warn the others. Melkor's Balrog's are coming to his aid," Elien said as she was about the exit the balcony. "Go please Yavanna. I will gather all who dare go with me to fight them."

Yavanna sprinted from the balcony, toward the gathering groups of Valar and Valier's looking out different balconies as the Balrog's arrived. They all watched as the Balrog's ran after the fleeing Ungoliant, while also saving Melkor from her webs. For a moment there was silence. Melkor stood alone trying to get the rest of the webs off him. Those who stood by saw in Elien's eyes a glare, as if she was the hunter, and Melkor was her prey. She finally turned and was about to leave, as Yavanna and a number of Valar and Valier restrained her from going down.

"Melkor has destroyed the Two Trees and took the Silmarils," Elien said, "Let us track him down, and take back what is ours."

"She's not leaving, from this point on she stays here in prison. We can do nothing now against him," Yavanna said as arms took Elien away from the balcony and into a cell with open bars.

During those days, that lasted almost an entire Age of the world. The Valar considered her a traitor and only caring about herself about Morgoth. They barely feed her food or news from Middle Earth as Morgoth did nothing but destroy the people as she could do nothing, but sit and watch from a cell with chains around her arms and legs.


	2. The End of Melkor

Near the Ending of the First Age

The Valar, after the end of the Valnorian Years, while the Sun and Moon were created in place after the destruction of the Two Trees. They released Elien from prison only to find boats at the harbors, and ready to leave. A tall elf approached Elien as she looked at him curiously, but she realized that he was none other than Feanor, maker of the Silmarils.

"Elien, it is glad to see you again, will you join us on the quest to destroy Morgoth once and for all?" Feanor asked as Elien's eyes lit up. She couldn't help but notice that his golden blonde hair was shining brightly in the sunlight,

"I will be most honored to come with you," Elien said.

Once all was ready and the ships were being boarded by Men. All the Valar turned towards Elien. "I am going now," Elien said, "but I hope that you aid us when the time is needed. My heart grieves to leave you all here, when you do not know my fate after the battle. But I promise in all my heart and will that I will come back to you all one day. But today and other days to come will not be the day I come back."

She boarded the ship and the sails were raised. The ship slowly left the harbor, and those who stood watching the ship go eastwards were grieved, for they would not see any of them again, except for Elien, but that is a long time before they see her again.

After about two weeks on sea, they approached the west coast of Middle Earth. Once they got off from the harbor, the captains formed council. "I have got news that Earendil came West to seek help from the Valar," Feanor said, "All we need now is to attack him when he is weak."

"We need is to take the Silmarils from his crown, or at least that is what I have heard. The Valar have locked me up for so long I forgot what the sun and moon even looked like. But I know that is his source of power," Elien said.

"And then what? If he has an army, we will have to fight him, and that can become our plan difficult if we want to end him," Feanor said.

"You worry about the army, if he has one. I will worry about Morgoth," Elien said.

"You cannot fight him alone, Elien. We can aid you with anything you need," Feanor said.

"I thank you for the suggestion, but I will not let you lose Men over me trying to fight Morgoth. I can handle myself. You sent me as an ambassador of the Valar, and I will prove them strong until the end," Elien said.

When Feanor and the army came up to where Morgoth was hiding, they stopped and called out to him, there was no answer. After a few minutes of silence and the host was about to turn around, there came Morgoth himself with a few guards around him.

"Who is the captain here?" Morgoth asked. Feanor stepped forward and Elien trailed slowly behind him, with the cover of guards about her, and was unseen by Morgoth.

"I am Feanor, son of Finwë," Feanor said proudly.

"You did a good thing in not letting the Valar take the Silmarils from you, only to have me take it," Morgoth mocked, as Elien stepped forward. "Ah, and there is a Valier here before me. What a delight to see the Lady of the West. Have you come all this way to get back what is yours?"

Elien drew her sword, Shadowfang and went up to Morgoth. "Do not mock my people and those of the Elves," Elien spat.

"Keep your mouth shut, or are you going to fight me?" Morgoth asked in a mocking tone, as he attacked her.

Elien slipped on her ring and attacked back Morgoth, but he dodged her attack and slashed at her, which made Elien fly backwards, hitting the ground, and facing towards the sky. Melkor had pinned Elien to the ground using his powers. She looked at the sword in Morgoth's hand, which seemed to darken the air around it. Elien started being crushed by the presence of Morgoth pinning her down, his hand around her neck. Her vision started to waver as black spots started appearing. She struggled under his grasp, trying desperately to be relieved of the hands around her neck and the restrains around her arms and legs. She was struggling to breath, but in a last attempt she slashed at Morgoth's arms with her sword. He fell back and Elien struggled to take a breath as she started coughing furiously to start breathing again. She stood up and came upon Morgoth and she could feel as all of the Valar and Valier were with her as she cast Melkor into the Void, her hands glowing brightly.

Elien and all who were around her were thrilled beyond belief. But soon Elien was stricken dumb, when she realized something was terribly wrong. All about her was darkness, darker than usual when she would put on the ring. She suddenly understood what happened to her. Morgoth was trying to use her ring that she wore to his advantaged. She scrambled to her feet, and she wavered but could stand and walk. Finding nothing else she could do she ran westwards. It was not until she reached a forest did she slow down, but still kept running.

After a league or two through the forest, she faltered to a halt. With the last bit of energy left in her; she sheathed her sword, slipped off her ring off her finger, and she collapsed on the ground, as darkness swam around her, and she saw no light for a long time.

After several long hours that felt like days, Elien regained consciousness to find the sun shining down on her. She was facing towards the sky and soon she became aware that a hand was on her arm. Her vision soon became clearer, but the darkness remained. There stooped over her was a young man. He wore a bright yellow hat, with a blue jacket as bright as his eyes.

Elien groaned as she tried to sit up. The man helped her to sit up. She stared at him at though she was unsure if he was there or not. She struggled to speak, but finally she managed to ask to burning question on her mind. "What happened to me? And why is everything so dark?" Elien asked quietly, as if in a dream.

"What happened, you say? Well, it is going to be you that can answer that question. But I must be the bearer of bad news. You are now invisible from the living and the dead. The darkness you see is the effect of that ring in your hand." Elien looked down at her hand to find the silver ring that made her disappear when she put it on. Suddenly the realization hit her and memories started flowing into her of what happened. She stared at the man and after a moment of silence, she asked another question.

"How can you see me, if I am invisible? Who are you?" Elien asked, still wavering in and out of consciousness. She silently cursed herself for being so weak.

"Tom Bombadil, I am. But if I may ask, what is your name?" Tom asked.

"I am Elien," Elien said, blinking away the light which she realized was the sun.

"Well, Elien. Tom can tell you are weary, but do you want to come to my home? It is a few miles or so away. My lady Goldberry lives with me. We will both aid you, if you desire it," Tom said.

"I will come with you, Tom Bombadil. But will she be able to see me, or it just you who can?" Elien asked.

"She is a special Elf. We will both have to see if she can or not," Tom said, giving Elien a small smile. With that Tom helped Elien to her feet as she slipped her ring into her pocket and set out with Tom.

After a few minutes they both arrived at the house of Tom Bombadil. Standing outside was a women. Tall and fair she looked, with bright golden hair. She was clothed in a bright green dress, and she was barefooted. They strode up to the women and presently she was aware of both Tom and Elien. Her voice was the sound of water flowing down stream as she spoke.

"Welcome, fair lady from the West," Goldberry said.

Elien stepped forward and spoke, but it seemed her voice was a mere whisper. " _Mae govannen, Arwen en amin,_ " Elien said. (1)

" _T_ _ul-yassen lye, amin aa' esta eithel sinome,_ " Goldberry responded. _(2)_

Elien, Tom, and Goldberry went into the house and the door shut behind them while Elien still looking at the ghastly like home, that would have been warmer to her if she didn't see through everyone.

**~Elvish Translation~**

**1\. Well meet, my lady**

**2.Come with us, you may rest well here**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish Translation  
> 1\. Well meet, my lady  
> 2.Come with us, you may rest well here


	3. House of Tom Bombadil

Food was set about on the table. Bread and honey was served as they ate in silence. After supper they sat by the hearth and watched the fire. At length Elien broke the silence.

"Tom, do you know of Sauron?'

"No, but he could be the reason for fell things coming into this world."

"He was not the one who brought the fell things to live, and that Sauron was a mere helper of Melkor. Sauron did help spawning the creatures, but it was Melkor who gave life to the fell creatures in the first place."

"Elien, how do you know this?"

Elien looked at Tom, before down casting her head. She knew this was to come up eventually. She turned back towards Tom and Goldberry, and then she told them her tale of the destruction of the Two Trees and the fight against Melkor. When her tale ended, all were silent again. At length Tom spoke. "What do you plan for Sauron?"

"I will answer this question, if you answer mine first. Where does Sauron live?"

"He has taken refuge in a land known as Mordor."

"Then my plan is to go to Mordor."

"And do what?" Tom asked.

"I want to see what he is planning. Where is Mordor?"

"Mordor is far east and south from here. But Elien what does that ring of your do?"

"When I would put it on, it was supposed to let me disappear as I wished to."

"What does it do now?"

"It seems to me that this ring has not power to let me be revealed again even if I did take it off, but Melkor was the one who was responsible for the ring turning on me." Elien fell silent and put her face in her hands.

"Elien?" Goldberry asked. Elien looked up at Goldberry.

"Yes, Lady."

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Elien took a lock of her dark brown hair, though short as it was as Elien nodded at Goldberry, who rose and sat over by Elien. She took a strand of hair from the top of Elien's head, and started weaving it into a braid. After weaving three braids on either side of Elien's head, Goldberry faced Elien. Then looking upon Elien, she noticed to other braids hanging on either side of Elien's face down her neck. Goldberry held the two braids.

"What are these? I did not make these."

"Before I left Valinor, Aulë, who created the Dwarves, weaved these into my hair as a token of friendship between him and to his own creations." Goldberry let go of the braids and looked at Elien, and saw hurt in the dark blue eyes.

"Do not worry. You will come back to them one day, I promise you."

"I gave them that same promise before I left, that I would come back to them" said Elien. Goldberry embraced Elien, who slowly put her arms up to embrace Goldberry. They pulled away and Elien was given a room, there she slept soundly.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Elien was woken suddenly by what she thought was shouts. She looked around her before finding that is was nothing. She tried to fall back to sleep, but failed after many attempts. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her ring. Looking more closely at it, there seemed to be no marks of any kind on the surface of the silver. Slowly she put it on her finger, and it seemed to her that the world changed around her again. It was as if the world moved under her feet, even though she lay still. She veered her mind toward the east and south. There she saw the imperturbable Mountains of Shadow.

Presently she became aware of voices speaking to one another, but was too faint for any to hear. Then she moved closer to them, and the voices became clear.

"Celebrimbor, what do you have us do?" one voice said.

"I want you and the smiths of Eregion. I will help you forge the Great Rings," the other voice said.

The voices stopped and when following the sound of where the voices were, she found no one.

_Maybe it was not real, and only just a vision._

_But it could come true, but . . . when?_

Finding no comfort in the land or voices about, she slipped the ring off her finger to return back to the room in Tom Bombadil's house. She was lying on the bed that she remembers going to bed in. She got up to look out the window, and to the dismay it was still very much dark outside, as if time remained still while the ring was upon her finger.

She went back to her bed and fell asleep, but her dreams were filled with the visions that she had seen earlier.

~SA 3441~

White light blinded her eyes, and blurred in a ray of colors, then turned black. She felt lighter as her body felt not the ground under her. Elien looked up to the sky, and then her eyes saw no more once again.

_How did this even happen?_

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

_Saying farewell to Tom and Goldberry, and went east and south._

_Going into Moria, with lights all about as she continued eastward. With dwarves all around and mining for ore, and short were they, only reaching not even half the size of Elien._

_Out of Moria she went from the East Gate, and on to Mordor._

_Entering into Mordor to see a giant tower being constructed, but the sky was clear and bright._

_Elves and Men charge to Barad-dûr where Sauron was._

_Isildur cut the hand where the Ring was, and took it._

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Elien woke up again, but felt lighter than ever, and smaller? She looked down at her feet and legs, which seemed the same length as it normal was. Then she turned her eyes to the surroundings around her. She was lying in a green meadow with the sound of a river increasing in noise as she became conscious of her surroundings. Darkness still swam her eyes, but the sun helped her forget about it. She tried to stand up, and found her legs able to carry the weight again, but she seemed lighter on her feet than normally.

Going to the river, she sat down by its bed and looked into the water. She saw nothing, and she suddenly she remember that she was invisible. She sat back up and looked at her sword. It seemed far bigger than normally when she unsheathed it. The blade was almost as big as her, but she had to leave, or go back to Mordor. She decided to go back to Moria, where she can stay there for as long as time would allow.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Once in Moria, she found that something was very wrong. When she was in the dwarven kingdom, she had been far taller than the dwarves, but now she was almost the same height as them, if not shorter. But she still stayed for a long time, and learned their language.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

There was much peace for many years, but it was not until something awoke that trouble came again. It was the day the Balrog awoke from deep in Moria. There was a noise as of drums deep in the ground, then the fire burning from the beast as they ran away. Durin VI stopped to take on the beast, but the flamed whip stuck him and he fell still. Nain turned around, but several dwarves pushed him out of Moria. But Nain turned around and ran to face the Balrog, to be killed as well.

Once all the survivors were out, Thráin I decided to go to East, with his people. And long they traveled east and northward. Then before them was a lone mountain with a great gate. The dwarves entered into it and there Thráin found the Arkenstone. They ended up leaving Erebor to go to the Grey Mountain, only to go back many years later, after the dragons caused many problems for them.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Many years continued to pass and the dwarves hoard in Erebor was great, and the dragons were stirring. Elien left Erebor in the middle of the night and came to the shirts of Dale. The next day Smaug came and destroyed Dale and went into Erebor, and never came out for a long time.

Elien left Erebor and its people, and traveled west, and away from the mountains. She eventually came back over the Misty Mountains and came to Rivendell for a while. As she came farther west, she finally came to a place called The Shire. She came to love the hobbits, since she was a little more than their height, and in a way she fit in, even though they could not see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I am sorry for the length of the chapter. It was a little too short for my liking, but I had a hard time with the end of the chapter. So I decided to cut it off here, and hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting.


	4. Beginnings to a Great Journey

Years later the construction of Bag-End took place by Bungo Baggins for his wife, Belladonna Took. Elien came to Bag-End and started living there, but she soon found out that Belladonna was expecting and soon after she had a son, named Bilbo Baggins. Elien looked at Bilbo and she knew she wanted to protect him, and to be by him to the end.

Years went by and all seemed peaceful until the winter of 2911 or 1311, or what was later called The Fell Winter of 1311.

Belladonna held Bilbo tightly as they heard the noise of wolves howling and the sound of orcs trying to break into hobbit holes. Bungo had gone to the forest to grab firewood, and they started to worry about him when he did not come back. Belladonna let go of Bilbo and moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"Stay here, I will be right back," Belladonna said as she opened the door and shut it again behind her.

Bilbo never saw his parents alive again. In the spring of that year, Bilbo was searching for more of the fallen around the Shire, and looking at the piles of dead hobbits off the path, and he saw two hobbit laying there. He went up to them, and found it was indeed Belladonna and Bungo, and then he started to mourn for his parents. He never got to say goodbye to them before they died. He knew he was going to keep Bag-End from his cousins, despite having to live alone.

The years went by slow for Bilbo in the emptiness of Bag-End, with no parents to be by him, as he reached to his fiftieth year of his life that his life would change for the better.

One day during the spring Bilbo decided to head to Bree for the day. When he arrived at Bree, he decided to head to an inn called the Prancing Pony. It was raining and the cloak around him was soaked with the rain. He climbed on one of the high seats and sat down.

"Just a mug of beer would be good," Bilbo said to the bar tender. He looked behind him and found a dwarf with long black locks and short beard staring at him. The dwarf was sitting with man robed in grey with a pointed hat and long beard. The dwarf and man got up and walked over to Bilbo, who had turned back to the bar.

"Bilbo, I had not expected you to be here," the man said as he approached Bilbo.

"I wanted to see somewhere besides the Shire, Gandalf," Bilbo said as he turned toward both of them.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is Thorin II Oakenshield," Gandalf said as he gestured to the dwarf. "And Thorin Oakenshield, this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Bilbo climbed down from the chair and bowed to Thorin, and Thorin bowed to Bilbo. Gandalf looked shocked at Bilbo.

"Thorin, this is the person I was talking about. Bilbo could be the fourteenth member of this company," Gandalf said.

"What company?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"We plan on taking back the kingdom of Erebor from the dragon Smaug, and we will have dwarves agreeing to coming with us," Thorin said bluntly.

"I have been planning to go on an adventure for some time, but I always seemed to never to make very far before coming back home," Bilbo said, looking down at his failure of adventuring. Thorin looked shocked at the hobbit's responds, but a small smile started to come on his face.

"Would you like to join us?" Thorin asked politely.

"I would be grateful if you would let me be a part of your company, my king," Bilbo said bowing. "Would you like coming back to Bag-End, if you are going to the Blue Mountains?" Thorin looked more surprised at Bilbo.

"How did you know-?"

"I thought you would be going that way, to round up the dwarves that you wish to go on this adventure," Bilbo said smugly.

"I accept your offer," Thorin said gratefully as they walked out of the inn.

"I have some matters concerning me away in the north. Farewell for now!" Gandalf said as he parted from them.

Thorin followed Bilbo back to the Shire and to Bag-End. Bilbo opened the door and let Thorin inside before he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Is this all yours?" Thorin asked.

"I inherited it when my parents died," Bilbo said, trying to push the memories away from that cruel winter.

"How long have you had it?" Thorin asked.

"For thirty years," Bilbo said, "When I was twenty, my parents died."

"What happened to them, if I may ask" said Thorin.

"We had a horrible winter, and wolves and orcs invaded from the frozen river. My parents went outside and never came back. I soon found their bodies when we were searching for all the fallen" said Bilbo.

"It remains me of my brother, Frerin. He fell in the Battle of Azanulbizar, and it hurt to see him dead, but I moved on," Thorin said with a small smile to make the pain less for both of them.

"Thank you Thorin, and I am sorry about your brother," Bilbo said sympathetically. Thorin put his arms around Bilbo, and hugged him.

"When will go back to your people in the Blue Mountains?" Bilbo asked after minutes of tense silence.

"Tomorrow morning, if you are all right with me staying here for the night," Thorin said.

"It's no problem at all," Bilbo said, as he went to his writing table and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked, following him to the room where the writing table was.

"If you are to come back here, I am drawing a map of the Shire, so you don't get lost," Bilbo said as he finished drawing the map and gave it to Thorin.

"Thank you and I hope I don't get lost," Thorin said.

"If you do, there will be some serious issues," Bilbo said as he led Thorin to a spare room.

"Thank you again," Thorin said as he stepped into the room.

"It was no problem at all," Bilbo said, as he was about to shut the door.

"Bilbo, do you . . . want to sleep with me here tonight?" Thorin asked invitingly. Bilbo started to blush slightly, but he nodded as he came in with Thorin, and lay down beside him as they both fell asleep.


	5. Expected Company

Bilbo woke up to find Thorin’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Thorin’s chin on his shoulder. Bilbo slowly unwrapped Thorin’s hands and moved off the bed, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Thorin woke up soon after and found Bilbo cooking.

“I am sorry if I startled you last night” said Thorin.

“What? Startled? No, I just didn’t expect you to have me go to sleep with you” said Bilbo as he finished breakfast and set it on the table.

They ate breakfast together in peace, then Thorin made ready to depart to the Blue Mountains.

“I will come back here with the rest of the company and we may depart on our journey” said Thorin.

“Until then” said Bilbo extending his hand to Thorin, who shook it.

“Farewell, Bilbo” said Thorin.

“Farewell, Thorin” said Bilbo as Thorin opened the door and walked outside, but he turned around and waved as he left.

Bilbo waved back, then shut the door and pressed his back to the door. Elien stared at him from the door frame, as he walked away from the door and passed her. She smiled at him, knowing Bilbo and Thorin would be great friends. He sat down at his writing table to compose a letter to the Thain about his adventure, and attached his will, in the misfortune that he should die on the quest. Elien looked down at his letter, and saddened. She was not going to let him die anytime soon, and she knew she had to protect him.

Months later Bilbo sat outside smoking and blowing smoke rings as a man in grey robes approached him.

“Hullo again, Gandalf” said Bilbo as he looked up at Gandalf.

“I am here to say that the dwarves will be arriving later tonight” said Gandalf.

“I will have ready for a wonderful feast before we set out” said Bilbo, “But are you going to stay here?”

“I will be arriving with the rest of the company, just in case they get lost” said Gandalf.

“I gave Thorin a map, so he should be all right” said Bilbo.

“Yes, but even then. Dwarves can get lost” said Gandalf as he left Bilbo. “I will see you tonight.”

Bilbo walked back inside to make plans for dinner and started cooking. When the sun set and it was getting dark out, a ring from his bell at the door. Bilbo ran to the door and opened it.

Standing before him was a dwarf with large arms and bald head. Bilbo smiled at the dwarf as he came inside.

“And you must be Mister…”

“Dwalin, at your service” said the dwarf bowing, “you must be Mister Bilbo Baggins.”

“You are right, Bilbo Baggins at your service” said Bilbo as he bowed to the dwarf.

Bilbo led Dwalin to the dining room. “Make yourself at home, while I get dinner ready. You arrived at a bad time, for I do not know how many I will have to serve” said Bilbo.

“There is thirteen dwarves that agreed to join us, as well as you and Gandalf” said Dwalin as he followed Bilbo to the kitchen. “I can help you in any way I can.”

“Can you grab the tables and set them in the dining room while I finish dinner?” Bilbo asked. Dwalin did as he was told as another ring from the door. Bilbo went to the door and opened it. There standing outside the door was another dwarf with a white beard that hung just above his stomach.

“Balin, at your service” said the dwarf as he bowed.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service” said Bilbo who bowed to the dwarf. “Come inside.”

The dwarf stepped inside and saw Dwalin grabbing more tables.

“Good evening, brother” said Balin as he stepped closer to Dwalin.

“You are shorter and wider, since last we met” said Dwalin as he stepped closer to Balin.

“Wider, not shorter, smart enough for the both of us” said Balin as he wrapped his hands around Dwalin’s arms and Dwalin mimicked Balin’s action, then they butted heads while chuckling.

Bilbo smiled at them, then went back to the kitchen to continue cooking, when the bell rang again. Bilbo again come to the door and opened it. They standing were two dwarves. One had blonde hair with a small bread. The other had dark brown hair with a hairy chin.

“Fíli” said the blonde haired dwarf, “And Kíli” said the brown haired dwarf. “At your service” said both of them as they bowed.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service” said Bilbo as he bowed to Fíli then Kíli.

They stepped inside and wiped their feet on the doormat. Dwalin and Balin greeted them as they helped Bilbo prepare for dinner.

Bilbo was almost done cooking dinner when the bell rang again from outside. Bilbo came to the door and opened it. Eight dwarves fell on the mat as Gandalf stood above them.

“Bilbo, you should not have your guest waiting outside” said Gandalf as he started to get the dwarves up.

“Then maybe, Gandalf you have them line up, instead of having them bundle by the door” said Bilbo as he helped a dwarf with an axe stuck in his head stand up.

One by one, the dwarves: Dori, Nori, Ori, Oín, Gloín, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur introduced themselves to Bilbo and bowed to him, and Bilbo returned it to them.  

They all busied themselves by helping Bilbo finish the preparations for the feast as he laid the food in front of him, but he turned around and let them enjoy. They stared at him when he went back into the kitchen again.

“Bilbo, where are you going? Aren’t you going to eat?” asked Bofur.

“It is not polite to eat in front of guest” said Bilbo as he smiled quite weakly, “I am not very hungry either.”

“You need to eat, especially when we will be starting our adventure tomorrow” said Dwalin as he grabbed a plate and pilled food on it.

Bilbo tried to protest, but in the end he accepted some food as he sat beside Balin and Dwalin.   

Soon afterward, a knock came to the door. Bilbo went to the door and opened it. Thorin stood before him soaked from the rain.

“Bilbo” said Thorin as he smiled at him.

“Glad you made it. There is still plenty of food left, if you want any” said Bilbo as Thorin walked inside.

“I just want soup, if that is alright with you” said Thorin.

  
“We have soup” said Bilbo as he handed Thorin a bowl of soup. Thorin sat down on a stool at the head of the table as he ate his soup.

“Balin, since Bilbo has already agreed to come, you may give him the contract” said Thorin.

Balin produced a folded up piece of paper from his coat and handed it to Bilbo, who read through it, then taking a quill he signed his name and gave it back to Balin.

“All seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield” said Balin. They rest of the dwarves cheered as Bilbo stopped them.

“I need to get one thing straight. You will call me Bilbo from now on, is that clear?” asked Bilbo. The dwarves nodded and smiled at him.

Thorin stopped eating and started to sing with the other dwarves joining him.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient kings and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they stung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men and elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their halls to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

Thorin stopped singing and all fell silent. Bilbo looked at all the dwarves with sadness as they looked down.

Soon afterwards, Bilbo gave each of them their own rooms and they fell asleep. Thorin was about to go into his room when he turned around to Bilbo.

Bilbo knew what he wanted as he came into Thorin’s room and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tolkien Day to you all


	6. Start of the Quest for Erebor

Bilbo woke up before dawn to prepare breakfast for all the dwarves.  When they woke, they found him baking rolls and slicing fruit. They helped Bilbo once more with breakfast, and he sat the food before them and they ate.

Soon after they made ready and Bilbo finished packing his belongings. He looked at his home one more time before following the dwarves and Gandalf out the door. Elien followed them out as Bilbo shut the door and lock it. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relieve as they traveled out of the Shire and on into wilder lands.

They rode on horseback with Thorin up front with Gandalf, while Bilbo stayed near the back with Dori, Nori, and Ori. Thorin would look back at Bilbo to see if he was alright, and Bilbo would stare back at him and smiled.

They told tales of their previous journeys and adventures as Bilbo gladly listened to them. Ori rode closer to Bilbo and smiled at him. Bilbo looked at the scribe.

“Did you want to ask me something, Ori?” asked Bilbo.

“Yes, why did you decide to join us on our quest?” asked Ori.

“I have faith in you all. You don’t have a home, it was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can” said Bilbo. The dwarves around him stared at him in shock, as some broke into tears.

Thorin slowed his pace as the rest of the company stopped. Bilbo continued to ride on the same pace until he caught up with Thorin’s pace and they rode together. Thorin kept staring and smiling as Bilbo glanced at Thorin.

“What is up with you, Thorin?” asked Bilbo.

“You have been nothing but nice to us sense we joined you. I thank you for your hospitality while we got ready for this journey. I just can’t thank you enough, Bilbo” said Thorin as he stopped his pony and Bilbo did the same.

Thorin got as close as he could to Bilbo and leaned forward. Bilbo leaned forward as they wrapped their arms around each other and they hugged. The rest of the company rode behind and when they saw Bilbo and Thorin hugging and they smiled at them. Bilbo withdrew and started to blush slightly.

“Move out” said Thorin as he turned his pony back to the rode and continued on. The dwarves followed after him.

Bilbo went back into his place and as night fell, they found a cliff edge and started a fire. Fili and Kili sat by the fire with the rest of the company soon falling to sleep. Bombur started snoring loudly and soon Bilbo woke up. He came to the ponies and pulled an apple out of his coat pocket and feed it to the pony that he rode.

Orc cries rang through the air and Bilbo know that sound too well. His mind went to the horrible night during the Fell Winter.

“Orcs?” asked Bilbo. Fili and Kili turned towards him and nodded while Thorin sat up to listen.

“There are dozen of them out there during the night” said Fili.

“Quietly, they strike and cut the victims throat” said Kili. They turned to each other and snickered.

“And would it be funny if you were the victim to those horrid creatures?” asked Thorin.

“No, we didn’t mean anything by it” said Kili.

“Next time think about your words before you spit them out” said Thorin. Fili and Kili looked down. Bilbo sat between the two of them and put his arms around their shoulders.

“I know it was a joke, but try to be more serious about this topic” said Bilbo.

“We will next time, Bilbo-Master Baggins” corrected Kili.

“Kili, you may call me Bilbo. I don’t want to be called Master Baggins, beside I am part of your company” said Bilbo.

“Thank you, Bilbo” said Fili and Kili.

“I will take the first watch tonight. Get some sleep and I will wake the next person half way into the night” said Bilbo. Thorin started protesting at him, and ended up being that Thorin would take the second watch in the night.

Once everyone was asleep, Thorin came to Bilbo while he took watch.

“Are you alright?” asked Thorin.

“I think the bigger question is if you’re alright” said Bilbo.

“Those Orcs were scouts and are a part of a bigger issue” said Thorin, “I received news that someone want me dead, and more importantly my head.”

“Do you think someone is trying to hunt you?” asked Bilbo.

“That is my best guess” said Thorin, “We should be more careful with our travels, but it will be hard to keep hidden thirteen dwarves in the wilds.”

“The elves could help us find out what the map says and keep us sheltered” said Bilbo.

“That is what Gandalf suggested, but I don’t trust elves after they abandoned Erebor the right to aid” said Thorin.

“Your grandfather might not of liked them, but you have the chance to repair the friendship between Dwarves and Elves” said Bilbo. Thorin turned towards him shocked at Bilbo.

“You’re suggesting we head to Rivendell?” asked Thorin.

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting. They never did anything wrong to you, the High Elves. If you have a grudge against Thranduil, then you can but not the Rivendell Elves” said Bilbo.

“We will head to Rivendell, but you must get the others to agree to this arrangement” said Thorin.

“Consider it done” said Bilbo smirking slightly. Thorin put a hand on his shoulder and leaned back against the wall.

“You’re like a brother to me, Bilbo” said Thorin.

“I feel the same way. I want to protect you and you me” said Bilbo.

“Exactly, which is why I took the liberty in making these for you” said Thorin reaching in his bag and pulled out a small sword. “This I give to you as a payment for letting me come to your home months ago, and for a token of friendship.”

“I can’t accept this” said Bilbo.

“I made it myself, and I am giving it to you as a gift. Use it on the journey and if you find a better one keep this one as well” said Thorin handing the sword to Bilbo who slightly unsheathed it to look at the blade. It was of dwarvish make: heavier and thicker, but shorter. The hilt was of iron with silver wrapped around the handle.

“Thank you” said Bilbo.

Elien stood behind a tree with her bow in hand and arrow on the string. She pulled back on the string slowly until it rested upon her cheek and let it go. The arrow landed on the neck of orc scout while Elien let go another arrow and hit the other scout’s neck. She fired two more to kill the Wargs between the eyes. She put the bow back in her gear and looked at the orcs as they fell to the ground. The company woke up suddenly as the orcs and wargs cries rang out.

“Their dead” said Fili.

“Maybe luck is on our side. Hopefully they will leave us in peace” said Thorin. The company went back to sleep as Elien looked over them.


	7. Trolls

The next morning they woke up and Bilbo ran around getting the dwarves to agree to coming to Rivendell for help. The majority of the dwarves agreed except Dwalin.

“I don’t like the elves as much as Thorin does” said Dwalin.

“But Thorin agreed to going if all the others would agree” said Bilbo, “and you are the last person to get acceptance from.”

“Alright, I agree to going as long as Thorin does” said Dwalin. Bilbo smiled slightly and came to Thorin.

“They all agreed, Thorin” said Bilbo.

“Except for one” said Gandalf, “But I have been trying to get him to agree to going for quite some time.” Gandalf glared at Thorin who returned the glare.

“We all agreed to go, but where do you plan on taking us?” asked Thorin.

“By the East Road” said Gandalf. “But we will go north once were pasted the Trollshaws to keep from any encountering trolls.”

“Let’s get moving then” said Thorin.

The company climbed onto their ponies and they continued on down the slopes until they were on level ground. They rode on for many leagues until the sun began to set and they came upon an old farmer’s house that was in ruin.

“We camp here tonight. Fili and Kili keep watch over the ponies. Bombur get supper going, were all hungry” said Thorin. Gandalf had no choice but to accept the terms, but he roamed around the camp nervously.

“What’s the matter with you?” asked Bilbo.

“We are too close to the Trollshaws and I fear for trolls, especially seeing the destroyed farm house. But if you were ever to encounter one, they turn to stone when dawn comes” said Gandalf. “Can you see how Fili and Kili are? They haven’t reported anything, even though they were supposed to be keeping watch over the ponies.”

Bilbo went through the camp and came to where Fili and Kili stood motionless and staring at the ponies.

“Is there a problem?” asked Bilbo whispering. Fili and Kili jumped and turned to Bilbo.

“Keep your voice down, but please don’t do that again” said Kili.

“What is the matter?” asked Bilbo.

“We have a slight problem. We had sixteen ponies, now there is only fourteen” said Fili as he came through the trees with Kili and Bilbo following after him.

“Daisy and Bungo are missing” said Kili.

“Well that is no good” said Bilbo as they came up to a tree uprooted. “Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?”

“Nah, no need to worry him. We thought sense your our official burglar that you could help us” said Fili.

“Well it seems something big uprooted these trees, something possibly quiet dangerous” said Bilbo.

“That was our thinking” said Fili as they continued through the trees.

“Hey! look there’s a light” said Kili. They ran forward towards the light and pressed their backs towards the trees. Bilbo came forward and crouched down besides Fili and Kili.

“Trolls?” asked Bilbo.

“Yes, and they took Myrtle and Minty” said Fili.

“I think they are going to eat them. We have to do something” said Bilbo.

“Yes, you should” said Kili.

“It’s perfectly safe, we will be right behind you” said Fili.

“We need a plan before you shove me into the mess with these trolls” said Bilbo.

“You cut the ponies lose while we get the rest of the company in case something goes wrong” said Fili, “Kili will stay here for back up and watch you.”

Bilbo crouched down and started walking through the trees and to where the ponies were kept. He pulled out his knife and started cutting the rope as the trolls were fixing their stew on their huge pot.

Once the rope was cut, the ponies ran out and back to the camp. Bilbo saw Kili guiding the ponies back. Elien ran up to the trolls and jumped on their backs while slashing at them with the company jumping into the trees and slashing at the trolls.

Elien stabbed her sword in one of the troll’s neck, and killing it, while Thorin and Bilbo slashing at another’s feet.  Dwalin throw Ori onto the thirds back and started slashing at it with the sword Dwalin gave him.

Soon all the trolls were dead and Elien went around to make sure they were while the sky was turning brighter and dawn was coming. Gandalf walked up to them out of nowhere as he looked shocked to see three trolls lying on the ground motionless.

“You killed them?” asked Gandalf.

“We all did” said Thorin, “but no thanks to our burglar, Bilbo Baggins.”

“What did I tell you? He is an excellent burglar” said Gandalf as the others smiled at Bilbo.

“May I ask where you were, and why are there trolls so far from the mountains?” asked Thorin.

“I went to see how safe our path is to Rivendell, and you can judge best why there are trolls here, Thorin Oakenshield” said Gandalf.

“There must be a troll cave nearby” said Thorin as the stench of something hit them. They followed the scent, until they reached a small hole in the ground. Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Gloín, Bofur, and Gandalf walked into the cave as Elien stayed by Bilbo with the rest of the company around the cave. Thorin soon came out with an elven blade in hand with the others soon behind him. Gandalf came up to Bilbo with a small sword in hand.

“Here! This should be your size” said Gandalf giving the small elven blade to Bilbo, who put it on his belt right next to the sword Thorin gave him.

“Thank you, Gandalf” said Bilbo.

“Something’s coming!” cried Thorin as the others came in the direction of the noise. A sleigh pulled by rabbits with an old man at its head.

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown!” said Gandalf as he sheathed his sword and coming up to the other wizard. Elien looked through the trees and heard growls and commands from orc scouts as her hands rested on the hilt of her sword.


	8. Rivendell

Howls soon came from above as Elien pulled out her bow and notched an arrow while ducking behind a tree. The company soon noticed the howls as they pulled out their weapons. Bilbo knew too well what those noises were as he pulled out the elven blade and stood with the others. A warg came from above and charged through the trees. Elien shot her arrow into the eye of the beast as Kili shot the other one came a different direction. Dwalin swung his hammer at the one Elien shot to insure that it was dead. Gandalf commended Radagast to make the orcs and wargs follow him as the company found a safer route to Rivendell.

They took off running with Elien in the back having her bow ready if any orc or warg would appear. Bilbo stayed by Thorin as Gandalf led them to the entrance to the valley of Rivendell. The wargs and orcs soon picked up the scent of the company as they drew near.

As they made it to the cave leading to the valley, the orcs neared them as Thorin made Kili shot the orcs, with Elien’s help as she shot them between the eyes. Gandalf made them go in the cave as Elien was the only one left to shot at the oncoming enemy. Elves came riding on horses as they shot and speared the orcs and wargs. Elien jumped into the cave as an orc came after her and was killed by an elf arrow.

Bofur led the company through the narrow ravines until the valley opened up before them. Elien came from behind and stood beside Bilbo as they looked shocked at the beauty of Rivendell. They walked down into the valley and came to a flat platform with the noise of the waterfalls and the sun slowly setting.

The company waited around as Bilbo admired the view with Elien close by. Elves came from the pass leading from above and came to them slowly as they circled around them and stopped with Elrond dismounting and coming towards Gandalf and the others.

“Thorin, son of Thráin, welcome to Rivendell” said Elrond.

“I hope I am welcome” said Thorin.

“Come with me and feast from your long journey” said Elrond leading them to the dining room as they feasted with Elien sitting nearby. Elrond told Thorin that Thorin’s sword was Orcrist and Gandalf’s was Glamdring, Bilbo unsheathed his sword slightly and stared at the blade.

“A very nice sword you have, lad, even though it is small” said Balin looking down at the sword in Bilbo’s lap.

“Do you think this sword is special?” asked Bilbo.

“I don’t think it’s a sword, more like a letter opener, but it will serve you well” said Balin smiling. Bilbo glanced over at Kili, who was staring at the elf maid as she played the harp. Dwalin was glaring at Kili as his eyes turned to Dwalin.

“Never fancied elves myself, too thin, with their high cheekbones. Some facial hair for me, but that one isn’t bad” said Kili motioning to an elf playing a small harp.

“That is not an elf maid” said Dwalin as the elf turned his head to show that it was a male elf. The dwarves started to laugh at Kili as he lowered his head and blushed.

“Funny” said Kili awkwardly. Bilbo nudged Kili from across the table as he looked at Bilbo.

“You know, Kili that I used to wonder the wilds for elves myself. Never found any, but I would trail mud and other dirty things into Bag-End with my parents always upset about having to clean up after me” said Bilbo. Kili looked at Bilbo and smiled at him.

“Bilbo, what did happen to your parents?” asked Ori looking at Bilbo with the others looking turned to him with the music slowing down as Gandalf and Elrond turned to Bilbo with Thorin standing up and coming over to Bilbo with a hand on his shoulder.

“Th…they were killed by orcs and wargs, when I was…twenty” started Bilbo as the others looked at him while he stumbled along the story, “We had a bad winter that year…and orcs and wargs come into the Shire…my father went to get wood and supplies as me and my mother were in Bag-End…we waited a long time before my mother went to look for him…I was left to defend myself as the sound of wargs and orcs came closer to me…I stayed in Bag-End for an entire week with very little food or water…Finally the orcs and wargs left, but not without much death in the process…One day I was walking among the piles of dead hobbits with the wargs and orcs…that is when I saw them lying in the snow among the fallen…I soon got Bag-End for myself and became very lonely…I never found a wife or had children, but I know I might still find her…someday.”

“I am so sorry” said Balin.

“Don’t be, it is not your fault their dead…I just wish I got to be with them longer” said Bilbo lowering his head as Balin put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder with Thorin’s hand on the other shoulder. Bilbo looked up to find the company smiling at him.

“You will find the person you are meant to be with, and she or he will be happy to be with you” said Kili smiling.

“That might be nice and all, but I will call you my family now…you’re the dwarves I care about the most, and nothing can take that away from me, except death” said Bilbo. The dwarves smiled as the elves looked at each other before playing faster paced music with Bofur singing and the others joining in.

Elien smiled at them as she sat on top of one of the elven statues as the words of the song was soon forgotten, and she watched them with happiness, but she wished they could see her and she could sing with them while enjoying her time in Middle Earth.


	9. Rivendell II

That night, Elien watched as the partying of the dwarves continued on until the sun fell and night covered them. Bilbo seemed so happy as the dwarves urged him to have a little ale as jug after jug was consumed until they were all on the verge of falling asleep. Thorin still seemed to be sort of awake as he saw Bilbo still drinking from his mug. He stumbled over to Bilbo and patted him on the back as Bilbo looked up.

“Goood job, out drinking a dwarf” said Thorin smiling.

“Come on, Thorin. Time you go to bed before you drop off the edge” said Bilbo as he stood up and put Thorin’s arms around his shoulder.  Bilbo dragged Thorin to his room with Elien helping him take Thorin away to sleep. Bilbo and Elien laid Thorin on the bed as Elien slowly sang a quiet lullaby in Elvish to Thorin as he drifted to sleep. Bilbo watched Thorin as he started to waver himself with Elien slightly holding him up as he fell asleep in her arms. She picked him up and debated putting him with Thorin or putting him back in his own room. Elien ended up laying Bilbo besides Thorin with his arms around Bilbo.

She stared at them smiling that their friendship will continue to grow tell the end of the journey and beyond if they all happened to live through it.  Elien walked forward and kissed them both on the forehead before sitting down on the chair besides the bed as the night soon lightened and dawn came with them finally stirring with headaches and ended up throwing the ale out of them as they warily walked outside the room with Elien walking behind them.

The Elves were playing soft music when Bilbo and Thorin were the only ones out with Elrond sitting in the dining area slipping at water. “Good morning to you, Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins” said Elrond as he motioned for him to sit next to him. They walked up and sat down with Gandalf soon joining them, looking tired and stressed. Elien once again climbed onto the elven statue and looked as the dining area filled up with the wary company with Fili and Kili giggling at each other with them still half drunk.

“What are you two giggling about?” asked Thorin glaring at them.

“Nothing, Uncle Thorin” said Kili snickering at Fili.

“It’s brotherly love” said Bilbo nudging Thorin, who looked at Bilbo. “They love each other and will protect each other tell death.” Thorin smiled at them as they put on arm around each other’s shoulder.

Elien smiled at them as her memory came to her step brother and younger sisters back in Valinor, who were still waiting for Elien’s return.  They continued to smile at each other with Thorin sort of egging them on with Bilbo crossing his arms.

“I guess I am so used to them being childish, sense I raised them when they were still small dwarrows. Dis, my sister is their mother, always took good care of them with me being too laid back” said Thorin. “I want them to be safe, especially after what happened to Frerin.”

“Who’s Frerin?” asked Bilbo looking at Thorin, who sighed shakily with the others quieting down as Thorin pulled out two short brown braids and laid them before the company to look at.

“Frerin was my brother; he was born when I was five. He lived until the Battle of Azanulbizar. There he was slain by Orcs and where I got my name Oakenshield, from this branch” said Thorin pulling from his bag an oaken branch and put it on the table as well.

“I am sorry, Thorin. I did not know about him” said Bilbo looking at Thorin with pity.

“I should have protected him better, it is my fault he is dead” said Thorin.

“Thorin, you cannot blame your brother’s death on your actions” said Bilbo as Thorin tried to protest with him giving up and hugging Bilbo for being the brother he could have for a short time.

“I will protect you better than I did for Fili and Kili and much better than Frerin” said Thorin as he could not help but hug Bilbo again.

“Will you join me at dusk, so I can read that map of yours?” asked Elrond with the others turning to find Elrond looking closely at Thror’s map.

“I will accept, if our quest shall remain hidden for the time being” said Thorin crossing his arms.

“Your secret is safe with me” said Elrond.

That night Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Balin came to Elrond, who had the map and key in hand as he stood with a waterfall streaming behind him. Elien walked behind and marveled at the view as the moon shined behind Elrond.

“Luck is on your side, Thorin Oakenshield. The moon that shined when this map was written shines tonight for us tonight” said Elrond as he read the ruins that appeared on the map. “Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knock, with the setting sun and the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the key hole.”

“The door, the way inside the mountain” said Thorin.

“We have a chance to get back our homeland, lad” said Balin.

“When is Durin’s Day?” asked Bilbo.

“It is the dwarves New Year, on October 6th” said Gandalf to Bilbo, who nodded.

“Bilbo, how can I thank you for everything you did to making us agree to going here, despite our agreements?” asked Thorin.

“I do not need anything from you, Thorin and Balin. Your friendship is well enough for any” said Bilbo smiling.

“You will get all the gold you desire when we get back to our homeland of Erebor” said Thorin.

“Gold is not something I desire either. Letting me join your quest is enough for a somewhat young and adventurist hobbit to be with a company of thirteen very nice and caring dwarves” said Bilbo as Thorin and Balin hugged him again with Gandalf shrugging their shoulders before joining in to the hug.

“Alright, no more hugging, you will strangle me if you keep this up” said Bilbo as they withdrew from him as they patted him on the back while smiling at him.


	10. Rivendell III

The rest of the day was spent with the company having fun with the elves, even though the dwarves seemed to have more fun than the elves did in the long run. But Elrond ended up joining them as he found all of them naked including Bilbo, in his fountain as they goofed off with each other. Elien watched as she sat on an elven statue nearby as she smiled at them with Elrond’s shocked reaction to find thirteen dwarves and a hobbit all naked in his fountain as Gandalf snickered at them. The Elves just shrugged their shoulders and left the dwarves to their fun. Bilbo had become one of them and the others respected him deeply for the things he has done on the quest so far. That evening, they all ate with Elien sitting on a statue as always with her stomach slightly growling, but remembering that she has not ate anything more than stolen bread for years.

When night came and Thorin and Bilbo once again slept in the same room and bed together with Elien sitting in a chair besides them. Thorin had his arms protectively around Bilbo with them both fast asleep with Elien remaining wide awake.

The next morning was the last day they would be spending in Rivendell as the company packed their gear and made ready with Thorin and Bilbo waking up together in the same room.

Elien waited by the door to leaving the valley eastwards with Thorin and Bilbo, who were always ready before everyone else and already had their gear packed. The rest of the company came soon afterwards with Gandalf walking with Elrond

“Your adventure continues east, to your homeland. I wish you all the best of luck” said Elrond bowing as the company bowed to him.

“I am most of your services to my company and I. Hopefully when the quest is fulfilled, then the races of Elves and Dwarves might finally be together once again” said Thorin.

“That will be a good day to see, and hopefully in my days living in Middle Earth as well” said Elrond as the elves gave them food to last them for quite a long time. The dwarves thanked them as they continued on their long journey towards the Misty Mountains and far east to Erebor.

On the sixth day of their journey, rain poured on them as they tried to make their way through the mountain passes. Everyone was soaked with Elien in the way back to the line as she held her dark green cloak wrapped around her and her braids and hair soaking wet as the others were the same way.

They heard rumbling from the air above as they saw stone giants fighting one another as the company ran faster through the paths as they all reached a dry cave with a closed back as they all dried off with Gandalf slightly keeping watch with Bofur.

Later in the night, as Thorin had his arms around Bilbo, the ground opened up and they all fell in as the doors shut just as Gandalf just barely jumping in with them sliding down into the tunnels as Elien landed first into a giant wooden basket with the other members of the company falling behind as goblins came at them with Gandalf getting the dwarves up as Bilbo was left behind with Elien hanging off the side. The dwarves with Gandalf charging at the goblins with them running backwards. Bilbo pulled out his elven sword with it glowing blue as Elien stayed behind him with a goblin dropping from above and attacking Bilbo. Elien charged at the goblin as she pulled out her sword. But the next thing she knew Bilbo had lost his balance and fell into a lower cave, deeper in the mountains with her falling after him.

She felt the ground on her feet as she kneeled down to find the goblin lying slightly unconscious as Bilbo lay hidden in a groove of mushrooms. Elien walked up to Bilbo and kneeled down as she pressed her lips to his forehead as his eyes opened as she drew away from him. A hissing sound came from behind Elien as she pressed her back to the wall with her looking at a hobbit like creature that was very thin with pale skin. He eyes were a light cold blue that shone in the tunnel as it approached the goblin and started dragging it away with it talking to itself.

The goblin awoke and started struggling to get free as the creature hit the goblin with a stone until the goblin fell still once again. Elien noticed the creature continually saying _Gollum_ , as she assumed it was his name. Bilbo and Elien looked at the creature to see a golden ring falling out of his pocket and going to the ground unnoticed, with Elien looking at the ring in disgust, that it was indeed the One Ring of Power forged by Sauron. Bilbo got out of the mushrooms with his retrieving his sword as it still glowed blue as he looked around to find the ring laying on the ground as he picked it up to look at it before putting it in his pocket. Elien followed after him as he pressed his back to a stone as his sword stopped glowing and it returning to its silver color.

Elien pulled her sword out and readied herself, just in case Gollum tried to kill Bilbo in anyway. Elien and Bilbo looked up at the rock Bilbo had pressed his back to. Gollum crept above as he looked at Bilbo before pouncing to the ground.

“Oh, what do we have here?” hissed Gollum as Bilbo pressed his sword to Gollum’s throat.

“Stay away, please! I do not want any troubles, just trying to find my way out of here” said Bilbo standing up and kept his sword pressed to Gollum’s throat.

“We know a way out, safe places for nice…” Gollum looked curiously at Bilbo about what exactly he was.

“I am a dwarf, from Erebor” lied Bilbo as Gollum nodded his head.

“But my help does not come for freee” hissed Gollum, “We must play a riddle game. If I win, we eatss you, but if you win, we show up the way out.”

“Fare enough” said Bilbo as he sheathed his sword and stepped away from Gollum with Elien standing up with her sword ready. The riddles started left and right with Bilbo and Gollum answering each other’s until Bilbo stood by the water with his hand in his pocket with Gollum holding a stone in one hand.

“What have I got in my pocket?” asked Bilbo quietly with Gollum hearing what he said.

“That is not fair! It’s against the rules” hissed Gollum as he threw the stone to the ground angrily. “Ask us another one.”

“You said, ask me a question, well that is my question. What have I go in my pocket?” asked Bilbo once again as Gollum hissed.

“You will give us three guesses” said Gollum holding up two fingers.

“Guess away” said Bilbo as

“Hands” guessed Gollum with Bilbo showing both his hands to Gollum, who hissed while started rattling off things that should be in someone’s pocket.

“Wrong, guess again”

“Knife! Oh shut up!”

“Wrong again, one more guess”

“String, or nothing” said Gollum pointing his finger at Bilbo.

“Two guesses at once, wrong both time” said Bilbo as Gollum whimpered at losing. “Show me the way out.”

“What has it got in its pocketses?” asked Gollum as Bilbo pointed his sword to Gollum once again as Elien stood ready to kill Gollum, even though she felt bad for the former hobbit. Bilbo took off running with Elien behind him as Gollum chased after Bilbo.

Gollum passed Elien as Bilbo hit a near dead end as he fit himself between the walls. Gollum hissed at him when he finally managed to fit through and fell down. Gollum jumped forwards to find Bilbo had disappeared as Bilbo frightened slightly as Gollum passed him by with Elien passing through the walls as Bilbo stood up and walked behind Gollum with his sword in hand.

Gollum had reached near the door as Bilbo came up to his as the company could be seen running out of mountains to the open door with light shining out. Gollum hid until the company all ran out with Bilbo guiding his sword to Gollum’s neck as he swung backwards as Gollum seemed to look him in the eyes as Bilbo lowered his sword. Elien sighed with relieve as Bilbo backed away before charging at Gollum and knocking him over as Elien came after him.

He saw the company among the trees as Gandalf was counting the members of the company to find Bilbo was missing. Bilbo ran up to the tree and pressed his back to it as he looked back at the mountains and for one moment locked eyes with Elien, who stood against an opposite tree. He saw a beautiful woman with braids decorating her short brown hair and looking very much like male Dwarf with her chainmail and trousers, as Elien saw a still young hobbit that was up for any adventure put on his path, with his beautiful brown curls and dark blue eyes.

They smiled at each other for a moment at the realization that Bilbo could see her and she could see Bilbo looking at her. Bilbo looked down before slipping The Ring off his finger and putting it in his pocket as he looked up again to find Elien not there with disappointment spreading across his face. He stepped out from the cover of the tree to find the company’s faces lit up and Thorin running up to hug him.

“I thought we lost you” said Thorin smiling at him, as Bilbo could feel himself being slowly suffocated by the strength of Thorin’s hug. Bilbo smiled as he saw the others looking at Bilbo with relief to see him alive.


	11. In the Frying Pan

A growl came from behind them as wargs started coming from above the hills. The company started off running to the trees and climbing them as one warg came over Bilbo and charged at him with his sword pointed to the warg’s head as the beast ran into it and fell over. Bilbo pulled his sword out and kept running with Elien smiling at him for his first warg kill.

Bilbo climbed into a tree with Elien behind him as the wargs ran underneath the trees and attempted to jump on the company. Elien stabbed one in the face as it fell down limp, with more charging at the tree with Elien stabbing their faces and cutting their necks. Azog came with his white warg and a metal hand with a mace in another one. Thorin turned to look at him with Gandalf alighting pinecones and throwing them at the wargs. The companies climbed over to Gandalf on the large pine tree as they alighted their pinecones and threw them at the wargs as some hit their noses and they ran away squealing as the tree fell backwards with Thorin standing on the tree while slowly coming towards Azog with Orcrist in hand and his shield around his left arm.

Bilbo looked at Thorin shocked as he charged at Azog with the last moment Azog charging at Thorin and knocking him down. Thorin got up as Azog hit Thorin with his mace as he fell down once again. Bilbo stood up with Elien behind him as they came over to Azog just as Thorin was being thrown out of Azog’s Warg’s mouth.

Bilbo ran forwards and charged at the orc who was about to cut off Thorin’s head. Thorin looked at Bilbo before falling unconscious. Bilbo stabbed the orc in the chest multiple times before rolling off the dead orc and standing over Thorin.

Elien readied herself as orcs charged at Bilbo with him slashing at them with Elien going behind them and killing them. The dwarves cheered for Bilbo as he was about to charge at Azog with his Warg throwing him backwards to the ground. Elien pointed her sword at Azog’s head. Just before she could make her move, Eagles came from above and picked up the wargs and threw them over the edge with the eagles going to save the dwarves from the trees and wargs. An Eagle swooped down and picked Thorin up from the ground

One picked up Bilbo with Elien holding onto the eagle’s leg as it dropped Bilbo onto an eagles back with Elien landing behind Bilbo. The eagles flew east as the company was worried about Thorin with Bilbo holding tight to the eagles with Elien’s hands free and legs around the Eagle’s back.

The came to a rock and flew on the ground as they laid Thorin first on the rock with Gandalf climbing off his eagle and coming to Thorin as Bilbo and Elien climbed off the eagle they rode and came over to Thorin. Gandalf spoke something in Elvish as Thorin stirred and looked at Gandalf.

“Is Bilbo alright?” asked Thorin.

“He is just fine” said Gandalf as Thorin sat up and looked at Bilbo as the dwarves helped him up.

“You! You risked your life for me! How can I ever thank you?” asked Thorin.

“Your friendship and life is more worth to me than anything anyone could give me” said Bilbo smiling as Thorin hugged him.

“And your life is worth more than all the gold in Erebor” said Thorin as he looked up to see Erebor off in the distance as Elien looked out with the others walked over to the edge. Bilbo smiled as they looked out with a thrush flying over them. The company looked up to see it flying towards Erebor.

That day, the company spent resting until night fell once again and they slept until they heard growling. Thorin sent Bilbo to look at what was going on as Elien followed after him. They watched as Azog could be seen riding the tops of the mountains as Bilbo hid himself. Azog continued forwards with other orcs that joined him. Elien looked at the ground near the Carrock as she saw a large black bear looking out while growling. Bilbo saw the bear to with fear slightly spreading across his face, but his gaze hardened as he slowly moved away and joined the company again. Elien followed after him as the company started asking him questions.

“How close are they?” asked Thorin.

“Too close, a couple of leagues, but they have not picked us up yet. But we should probably get moving” said Bilbo.

“What happened, did they see you?” asked Dwalin.

“No, it is not that. A giant bear is close to us, actual I saw it. Large teeth, black fur and bigger in size than a normal bear would be” said Bilbo with the others looking shocked at him.

“There is a housing not far from here that we could take refugee” said Gandalf.

“Whose house is it?” asked Thorin. “Friend or Foe?”

“Neither, he will help us or he will kill us” said Gandalf.

“What choice do we have?” asked Balin as the bear growled loudly.

“None” said Gandalf as he took off running with the others behind him as Elien stayed besides Bilbo as they went through a small forest as the growl echoed with the sound of wargs and orcs nearing. The company took off running once again has they saw the house with them going into a line and charging towards the house as the dwarves pounded and all huddled to the door. Thorin ran forwards as Elien and Bilbo turned around to see the giant bear running out of the trees. Thorin opened the latch and the company charged inside and was very close to shutting the door when the bear wedged its snout in the doors way. Bilbo pulled out his sword with Elien doing the same as the dwarves heaved the door shut and latched it.

“What was that thing?” asked Ori terrified while looking at Gandalf.

“That is our host” said Gandalf as the others looked at him with Elien crossing her arms after she sheathed her sword. “Sometimes he is a tall man, sometimes he is a huge black bear, and he is not fond of dwarves.” The company slightly glared at him before taking their bedrolls out and making ready for night, and they went to bed as Thorin held onto Bilbo tightly with Elien watching over them as she sat in the hay.


	12. House of Beorn and The Start of Mirkwood

Before dawn, Elien found Bilbo outside in Beorn’s garden as he picked up something and held it in his hand. He walked back to bed while putting the object back into a pocket before lying beside Thorin once again. Elien frowned as she walked up to Bilbo and reached into the pocket to find an acorn. She smiled as she kissed it before safely putting it back into the pocket and going back to her spot in the hay and looking at all of them sleeping soundly. Elien thought back to when that last time she had rest, before her regrets and the pain. “ _Maybe it all started that day I left the Undying Lands. I should have never left, but now I know that I have a One, and have my One here. Peace will come to me soon_ ”thought Elien as dawn came with the dwarves stirring and Bilbo waking up besides Thorin, who smiled at him.

They found a tall man sitting in his kitchen as he looked at them shocked to find thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard standing before him in his own home.

“Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield with company, I introduce Beorn, our host” said Gandalf as Bilbo and the dwarves bowed to Beorn with Elien slightly bowing.

“Why are you here in my home?” asked Beorn as they stood up from the bow.

“We have come for refugee from the orcs of the Misty Mountains. Are next stage of our journey is through Mirkwood” said Thorin as Beorn looked at him.

“Are you not Thorin Oakenshield?” asked Beorn as Thorin looked up before nodding.

“I do not ask anything of you, but to give us a safe journey back to our homeland, or at least to Mirkwood. There we can continue through the forest, and make it to Erebor” said Thorin.

“The Wood Elves may not want to be trusted. They are not like their kin in the West; Wood Elves are less wise and more dangerous. But that is not the worse of your problems; orcs have been coming out of Dol Guldur in large numbers. They seem to be preparing for war, and I would not venture into Mirkwood, unless in great need” said Beorn.

“We are in great need, the elven road we will take, and hope that it is safe” said Balin, “we all do not trust Thranduil as much as we should like, but we must get to Erebor before Durin’s Day falls.”

“You are running out of time, but what do you need?” asked Beorn as Thorin and the company came outside with Thorin asked to lend the ponies for the meantime until they reach Mirkwood. Beorn gave them fifteen ponies and a bow and quiver to Thorin. Bilbo mounted his pony with Elien climbing behind him and holding onto the saddle. They took off towards Mirkwood as they soon reached the sickly looking forest. Elien slid off the pony with Bilbo climbing off and the others unpacking their gear from their ponies as Gandalf stepped forwards into the gate as the others watched him as he stepped around the entrance. Bilbo and Elien stood together as Gandalf came out of the forest and asking Nori to stop unpacking his pony.

“I have an urgent business to attend to. Do not stray from the path and meet me on the overlook to Erebor. Whatever you do, do not go into that mountain without me” said Gandalf as he mounted his pony and took off south.

They just shrugged their shoulders before entering into the forest as the light around them became dimmer and dimmer as Elien could fell the tightness of the air around them. Minutes felt like hours as they endlessly continued through the forest.

One thing lead to the next as they approached a broken bridge with the river seeming to flow downwards. Bilbo came to the vines and started climbing them with Elien right behind him as she lightly stepped on every vine until she made it to the other side safely with him barely making it across as he made on the other side before her. Something did not seem right as she turned around to the path as Thorin’s boots hit the ground. A sag looked straight at Elien with Bilbo and Thorin looking at it while slowly drawing his bowstring back as Elien took her bow out and fit an arrow on the bowstring and pulling the string back to her cheek.

The sag leaped forwards as Thorin released his arrow with it hitting the sag’s feet as it jumped upwards over Thorin, Bilbo, and Elien’s head as she turned around and fired her bow with the arrow embedding into the sag’s chest and the beast falling to the ground. The company immediately became worried about bowmen with their weapons closer to themselves. Elien started seeing webs forming around the company as they soon lost the path and they looked around for it as their search became perilous. Bilbo started playing with the spider webs as voices echoed around him and Elien, with her shutting her eyes to hear the spider’s voices streaming through her head.

They soon kept moving with Elien right beside Bilbo as they company all started wavering around as they started arguing among themselves with the direction.

“We have to find the sun” whispered Bilbo as Elien glanced at him as he started climbing a tree nearby with Elien after him as they reached the tops with the sun shining and the wind blowing through both their hair. Bilbo sighed with relief and giggled as black monarchs flew away from the tree tops. He started shouting from below as the sound of the company’s shouts stopped with Bilbo looking slightly confused with him and Elien immediately knowing what happened.

Bilbo suddenly felt a slight tug on his foot with him being dragged downwards with Elien climbing down to see Bilbo attempting to step forwards by his foot was stuck on a spider’s web and he fell down with Elien jumping after him. A spider came from the webs as Bilbo let go screaming and he fell into a giant web as the spider wrapped him up in cords and stuck him with its stinger. Elien watched from a branch below as she climbed back to the after the spider, who was dragging Bilbo away until she saw the other dwarves in cords as well with them hanging from the tress. The spider let go of Bilbo as he stirred with the spider over him. He stabbed the spider in the belly as it screamed in pain as he threw the spider over the edge to the ground.

Bilbo sat up while ripping the spider webs off him as he stood against a tree with spiders going around him as he pulled out the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on his finger. He stepped out from the trees as the spiders were getting antsy with the new ‘meat’ as they were poking at Bombur with him whimpering. Bilbo picked up a stick and threw it away from the company as the spiders ran towards the stick. One spider remanded as Bilbo slashed at its backside as it squealed in pain.

“Where is it?” squealed the spider as Bilbo took off the ring.

“Here” said Bilbo as he stabbed the spider square in the face.

“It stings! Sting!” said the spider as Bilbo threw the spider over the edge with the other one.

“Sting, that’s a good name, Sting” said Bilbo as he held his sword tighter with him slashing the dwarves free. They fell to the ground with them shouting at Bilbo as a spider came at him and knocked him over with the spider’s legs around Bilbo’s back as they started tumbling downwards as Elien slid after him. The ring fell out of Bilbo’s hand as he scrambled to grab it as he stabbed the spider in the belly and him climbing out once they hit the ground. Elien came after him as he searched the ground for the ring as he saw it lying on the ground as he walked towards the ring with a baby spider coming out a hole in the ground as it tapped the ring around.

Bilbo charged at the spider and slashed its limps off before stabbing it in the head. He pulled Sting out of the dead spider’s body. Elien noticed that the shouting from the dwarves stopped as Bilbo walked away from the spider and sat down while looking at the ring until his breathing appeared to have stopped as he looked at the ring again and put his hand over his mouth.

He heard the dwarves shouting as another people were shouting in Elvish. Bilbo put his ring back on his finger and took off after the sound as Elien came after him. They saw the dwarves being dragged by elves.

Elien all of a sudden felt something or someone staring at her as she felt the strength of the being outmatching even her. She fell forwards as she kneeled to the ground as Bilbo slightly looked at her as she felt as though she had been hit by a stone and she fell forwards on the ground with voices going through her head.

_You are nothing, Elien of the Valar!_

_The world around you, will crimple to bits_

_Soon, I Sauron, will rule these lands once again_

_My power grows every day, destroying the West and concurring the East as I crept back into this world_

_But you are nothing, Sauron servant of Morgoth, who I defeated in battle. I might have lost the ability to be seen by any, aside from a few. But I still live in this world. I will not allow you to destroy the ones that I care for._

_The ones you care for? Do you mean Oakenshield? He will fall to the dragon-sickness from the gold in Erebor. Do you really think you can help him now? After all this time, from battle after battle with hardship. He is nothing to you but a dwarf wanting to be king!_

_King he is and he will succeed in winning the mountain back from the dragon. Gold-sickness might happen, but I have faith that he will break away from it. No dwarf should be allowed to have that sickness of the mind, and I will not let you control him!_

Elien woke up from going unconscious with a hand on her shoulder. She turned on her back to find Bilbo looking down at her. She sighed while sitting up to find them still in Mirkwood.

“ _Are you alright?_ ” mouthed Bilbo. Elien nodded as the realization that the rest of the company was taken by the Elves. She jumped up and picked up Bilbo into her arms as she ran east to the Woodland Realm, despite her wariness. She soon came to the gates to see the dwarves being led into the kingdom as she passed a guard who stood for a moment as she ran into the gate and into the kingdom. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground as Bilbo put his head into her chest as he fell asleep. She put her arms around him as she looked at the sky above.

The dwarves were thrown into cells with Thorin being dragged to Thranduil. Conversation picked up between the guard Elien just passed and a female guard with red hair that hung to her legs and almost knees as she wore a dark green dress with reddish brown trousers underneath with the same colored boots. The guard had golden blonde hair that was braided around his head and pointy ears. He was clad in earthy green with silver trousers and dark brown boots. Elien immediately recognized him as Thranduil’s son, Legolas. They were speaking of Kili in Elvish as Elien picked up their conversation.

“Why does that Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?” asked Legolas in Elvish.

“I do not know. He is quite tall for a Dwarf. Don’t you think?” asked Tauriel back in Elvish as she blushed slightly before leaving with Legolas staring at her. Elien smiled at the thought that Tauriel could like Kili. Legolas to Elien seemed very judging of her, and thought that Tauriel and Legolas could possibly be related in some way, despite the fact that Tauriel was a Silvan Elf and Legolas a Sindarian Elf. Minutes later, Thorin was dragged to a cell and thrown in as the guard locked the cell before going down to the cellars.


	13. Mirkwood

Bilbo woke up a few minutes later as he looked up from Elien’s chest to find her looking exhausted, but still very much awake and looking him in the eyes. He climbed off her shaking as he sat down right beside her. Elien got on her feet and helped him up as she lead him to the cellars below where the barrels were kept as the guards were starting to open wine and drinking it. Bilbo’s face lit up with ideas as Elien watched the guards starting to get drunk off their wits.

When the guards were not looking or too busy drinking the wine, Bilbo grabbed the keys and came back to the company to find Tauriel talking to Kili as they conversed about the stars. Bilbo halted to the wall as Elien came from behind and slightly smiled at them. Bilbo turned to her as she slightly blushed while bowing her head.

Bilbo put a hand on Elien’s shoulder as she looked towards him as he led her to the wall again as they watched Kili and Tauriel talking to one another. Bilbo slipped his hand into Elien’s as she stared at it for a moment as she looked up at the stars shining brightly above.

“Tell me something about yourself” whispered Bilbo to Elien as she swallowed as she moved her mouth to make words, but she forgot how to speak. “ _After all this time, with no one to talk to, have I forgot to speak?_ ” thought Elien as Bilbo smiled at her.

After many times to get some words out, but failed as she made small squeaks with her voice and giving him a wary smile before bowing her head to keep the blush from showing. Bilbo smiled at her for trying as he lightly hugged her, as she smiled slightly.

“You do not have to speak now, until you are comfortable, but how old are you?” whispered Bilbo as Elien held both her hands up for ten, then she held up one fingers for eleven, then nine fingers, then seven and two. Bilbo looked slightly confused as he counted the numbers.

“Eleven thousand nine hundred seventy two years old?” whispered Bilbo as Elien nodded at him with Bilbo frowning. Elien shrugged her shoulders while smiling.

“I…like…you…Bilbo Baggins” whispered Elien as she finally was able to talk. Her voice was very rasp from not talking for so long, but he smiled at her.

“I like you too” said Bilbo smiling with her giving him a Thorin like smile. Elien’s smile faded when Tauriel left Kili after much talking between them. Elien nudged Bilbo in the arm as they both stood up and got busy. Bilbo looked at Elien as he was about to slip the ring off his finger, but he leaned forwards to Elien and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before slipping the ring off his finger. He crept up to the company with them delighted to see him as he started unlocking Thorin’s cell first as he continued to the others with them going towards the upper levels with Bilbo commanding them into the cellars with Elien leading.

They came as the elves slightly snored before falling back to sleep. The dwarves trusted Bilbo, as he led them to the barrels sitting on the wooden trapdoor. They all climbed in with Elien standing by the lever as they stuck their heads on of the barrels to see Bilbo pulling against the lever and causing the barrels to drop into the water below. Bilbo was about to jump in the water when the trapdoor shut. Elien took his hand as she made him slowly go to the end of the trapdoor. They both fell in as Bilbo gasped for air when he surfaced with Elien helping him onto Nori’s barrel.

“Welcome, Master Baggins” said Thorin with Bilbo waving his hand as Elien clung onto Nori’s barrel as well when they started moving once again.

They continued into the small river until they joined up with the fast paced rapids. Elien and Bilbo held onto the barrel tightly as they water flowed over both of them. Nori grabbed onto Bilbo’s hand as he pulled Bilbo more out of the water with Elien climbing higher on the barrel, even though she did not mind the water, it was how fast it was going that made her try to stay dry as she possibly could. She looked at Bilbo to see him looking like a drowned rat with his red waistcoat sticking to his skin with the dwarves wearing clothes the elves provided with them. They came to the gates as they closed shut with the elves ready to defend themselves as orcs came from behind and started stabbed the elves as a pale orc, who appeared to be their leader told the orcs to continue fighting as arrows started going by with Legolas fighting the orcs as Tauriel also took to firing arrows at the orcs. Kili came out of his barrel and started slashing at orcs with a weapon Fili gave him. Bolg pulled out his bow and arrow as Elien swam over to the platform while pulling out her bow and arrow while pointing it straight at Bolg. Elien fired at Bolg as he fired at Kili that got shot right at his knee. He fell down on the lever with a painfully cry. The arrow Elien fired got embedded in Bolg’s upper hip. Elien turned towards Kili as he crawled over to his barrel and climbed in with the arrow flying off his leg as the members of the company took down the river.

Bilbo grabbed in empty barrel as Elien slid inside as she tapped his hand to tell him that she was inside the barrel. He let go of the edge and the barrel continued downstream as Bilbo grabbed onto the edge tightly while Elien kept her hands on Bilbo’s arms. The stream continued to get faster as the barrel’s head tipped towards the water.

“Bilbo” whispered Elien.

“What is it?” asked Bilbo whispering back.

“You are going to have to tip the barrel so the head is in the water” whispered Elien. “I will be fine, but you climb on the top and hold on.” Bilbo braced himself forwards as water rushed into the inside of the barrel with Elien holding her breath as Bilbo made sure not to close the peephole of the barrel. Moments later, the barrel returned to its normal position with Elien gasping for air. Bilbo climbed into the barrel with her as they peeked their heads out to find the river’s rapids slowing down as they reached the mouth and the rapids quit. The dwarves started paddling towards a small island. Elien climbed out of the barrel and helped pull the barrel to shore as she helped Bilbo out.


	14. Laketown

Kili yelled in pain as he fell to the ground with Bofur and Fili looking at him. Elien came over to him as she lightly put her hand on his leg as he hissed with slight relief coming to his face. Bofur pulled out cloth and wrapped Kili’s leg up. Elien looked up to find a man pointing an arrow straight at them. Elien came away from Kili as she pointed her bow and arrow at the man as he shot at Dwalin, who was protectively over Ori while holding a stick. The man shot an arrow at the stick with Kili holding up a rock as the man shot at the rock and it flew out of Kili’s hand.

“Do it again, and your dead” said the man as Elien saw something in him before Smaug came, a bright light of a proud leader.

“We are not asking for any trouble, we just wish to find safety from orcs that roam these lands” said Balin as the man turned to him before lowering his bow. Elien saw his face and his dark brown hair that hung to his shoulders.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in these lands?” asked the man

“We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills” said Balin.

“These barrels came from the Woodland Realm, what dealing did you have with the Elves?” asked the man as he inspected the barrels.

“We might have had an accident with the Elves” said Thorin, “But I would like to know who you are, or at least what you are called.”

“I am known as Bard” said the man as he left the dwarves as he motioned for them to follow him. They came to Bard as he boarded a boat as they company dragged the barrels along with them as Bilbo grabbed one with Elien and Thorin helping him out.

They boarded the barrels onto the boat and the company got in the boat as Bard pulled away from shores. Bilbo started to shake as Elien wrapped her arms around him as they both felt warmer. Thorin talked to Bard with the others sitting around and keeping an eye on the frost covered lake.

Conversation was at a minimum as Elien and Bilbo cuddled together as Elien sat on Bilbo’s lap with his arms around her. They looked as Thorin sat down again between Dwalin and Bilbo. Elien looked at him to find him slightly at ease as Bard continued to steer the boat around the many building like structures in the lake.

Soon Bard commanded them to get into the barrels as Elien and Bilbo once again shared the same barrel as they approached a platform with men walking about. Elien popped her head out to see Bard pulling the boat to the platform with him going to talk to the men. Bilbo started telling the dwarves what Bard was doing as Elien whispered it to him, as she slipped out of the barrel once metal tubes neared the boats with fish going inside the barrels and the dwarves groaning. Elien went to the peephole of Bilbo’s barrel as she slightly knocked on the barrel.

“I am alright, how about everyone else?” said Bilbo as the others gave mixed statements from _alright_ to _covered in fish oils._ Elien sat on top of Bilbo’s barrel as Bard came back on the boat and came to the toll gate. Bard gave the man a slip of paper.

“Not so fast” said a man in dark clothes. “These barrels are not empty, and you were assigned to pick up _empty_ barrel.”

“People need to eat, Alfrid” said Bard.

“These fish are illegal, dump the barrels over the side” said Alfrid as the guards did as he said. Elien grabbed Bilbo’s barrel tight as they started tipping them.

“What about the rioting? That will be your problem soon” said Bard as the guards looked at Alfrid before looking to Bard.

“Stop dumping” said Alfrid as the guards placed the bottom back. ”But remember this bargemen, we know where you live.”

“It is a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives” said Bard as he came into the town with smoke lifting from the houses. Once Bard started tipping the barrels, Elien reached into Bilbo’s barrel and pulled him out with the others coming out.

Bard led them through the city with them coming to Bard’s home. They came inside to find three children; one young girl, one older girl and the eldest boy.

“Dad, why are you bringing dwarves into our house?” asked the youngest.

“I…found them…they need refuge from the cold and to get to the mountains east…correct?” said Bard looking at Thorin who looked to Balin.

“Thorin, maybe you should tell him” said Balin as Thorin sighed as he approached Bard, who looked at him suspicions.

“Thorin, son of Thráin, at your service” said Thorin holding out his hand to Bard.

“Bard, decedent of Girion, Lord of Dale” said Bard shaking Thorin’s hand. “And these are Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda.” The children bowed to them with the company bowing.

“I will give you my word on this, if you help us reach the mountain without anyone else noticing, especially the guards, I will give you a share of the treasure that sits in Erebor” said Thorin.

“How do I know you’re the real Thorin Oakenshield?” asked Bard, “who of your company can say you are?”

“I can” said Bilbo standing up and coming to Bard. “I have traveled far with these dwarves, and I know that he has to be Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin looked to him and smiled as Elien pulled the weapons that she had grabbed from Thranduil’s dungeons and threw them on the ground as the company turned around to find a bag lying where Bilbo sat. Fili walked forwards and undid the bag to find Orcrist as well as all of Fili’s knives and the others variety of weapons. Thorin grabbed Orcrist as Fili put his all his knives in the various places on his clothes and body.

“Master Baggins, how did you manage to get all our weapons, I did not see you carrying them” said Kili as pain slightly spread at his face as he grabbed onto a pole with Fili coming to his aid as he sat Kili down.

“I have many surprises” said Bilbo as Elien smiled. In truth, getting the weapons was harder than expected, especially since Bilbo was asleep on her for minutes, but getting Orcrist was the hardest when Legolas took the sword for himself. 

The company turned to Kili, who looked very pale and sick as Oín came to his aid with Fili and Bofur. They decided to leave that night, and also leave Fili, Kili, Oín and Bofur behind to care for Kili. Fili was not very happy about the whole situation, but they agreed to stay with Bard and his children.

That night, Bard had set up a boat for all of them as they geared themselves with their original clothes before being captured by Thranduil. Elien sat beside Bilbo, who was right behind Thorin as he stayed at the head. Before leaving, the company said their goodbyes to Fili, Kili, Oín and Bofur for the mean time until Kili was better for the journey to Erebor. Bifur had to be taken off of Bofur by some of them dwarves as Bombur looked very sad about having to depart from Bofur. Nori hugged Kili and wished him the best of luck on healing. Thorin hugged his nephews as he seemed to be saddened by having to leave them.

The dwarves going boarded the boats with Bard, his children, and the other dwarves waving goodbye as the dwarves on the boat waved back until they were out of sight. They took off towards Erebor with the sun slowly rising.


	15. Erebor

They made it to the beginning of the slopes of Erebor as they all pushed the boat away from the shores once everyone was out. Elien stayed by Bilbo’s side the entire time with the others sticking close as they soon approached the outlook to Dale, with Thorin urging them to go on. They soon found the level area with no end in sight for the search.

Elien tapped Bilbo on the shoulder while tugging ever slightly on his blue coat as he looked up to find the staircase. Bilbo shouted for the others as they looked up and smiled before starting to climb up the staircase. They soon reached the outlook with the sun just about to set. The dwarves started tapping at the stone with the light slowly fading as Bilbo and Elien looked at it strangely as they assumed something was missing.

They became frustrated by the door not opening or the keyhole not showing itself until they gave up as they looked at the dying light with the sun gone. They climbed downwards as Thorin shoved the map on Bilbo as he and Elien were the only two standing as they helped solve the puzzle. A thrush came to the door as it started cracking a snail shell against the stone until it broke as the door shined with Elien and Bilbo looking at the moon appearing from the clouds. It shone on the keyhole as Elien picked up the key and handed it to Bilbo as Thorin walked behind them. Bilbo was about to put the key into the hole when he handed the key to Thorin as the others watched him slide the key into the keyhole and turning it until it clicked. Thorin pushed against the wall until the door swung open.

They did not hesitate as they all walked inside as Elien remember the days of her staying in the mountain. Thorin wasted no time as he sent Bilbo inside the mountain with Balin taking him through the passageways down to the treasure room.

“In truth, I do not know what you will find down there, but you can turn back if you do not want to do this” said Balin.

“No, I promised I would do this, and I will try to succeed” said Bilbo as Balin chucked.

“You never seize to amaze me” said Balin, “the courage of Hobbits.” Bilbo smiled at him before stepped down. “Oh, and Bilbo, if there is a live dragon out there, do not wake it.” Bilbo nodded as Balin went to rejoin the company. Elien took to instructing Bilbo the rest of the way until they came to the entrance to the treasure room. She took his hand as they both came to the treasure room to find the gold lying all over the place.

“What does the Arkenstone look like?” whispered Bilbo.

“It is a large white gem that glows all the colors of the rainbow and shines as bright as the stars. Very beautiful to look upon, but this place is full of sicknesses of the mind, the gold-sickness which drove Thorin’s grandfather mad. I fear that Thorin may get it” whispered Elien.

“Did you know Thrór?” whispered Bilbo.

“I watched him sit on the throne until the day the dragon came, the days afterwards I spent with the Hobbits, in the Shire” whispered Elien as Bilbo started pulled items from the gold pile. He pulled out a golden cup with jewels around the edge. They both looked as the gold tumbled down and revealing Smaug’s eye.

Bilbo backed away slowly with Elien picking him up and took him to a pillar. Elien turned to her left to find Smaug’s tail coming out of the gold.

“Put on the Ring, now!” whispered Elien as she sat him down as Bilbo dropped the cup and pulled out the Ring and slipped it on his finger with Smaug emerging from the gold.

“Well, thief, I smell you, I hear your breath, where are you?” asked Smaug as he started moving around. Bilbo looked slightly scared at the dragon with him taking off deeper into hall. Elien came after him as Smaug followed them while mocking them.

“Bilbo” whispered Elien as he turned to find the Arkenstone lying on the ground.

“You know there is something about you, something you carry, something made of gold, but far more _precious_ ” said Smaug as Bilbo pressed himself to another pillar as he seemed in great discomfort as he slipped off the Ring. “There you are thief in the shadows.”

“I did not mean to steal from you, Smaug the Enormously Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence” said Bilbo trying to sound polite as he neared the Arkenstone. Bilbo looked up to find a missing scale from Smaug’s hide as Elien saw it too.

“As much as your games are fun, I would rather not play them! I know you are here for the Arkenstone! Oakenshield sent you in here for it! But I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it! But I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to watch Oakenshield suffer! Watch it destroy him! Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad! But tell me thief, how now do you wish to die?” said Smaug as he neared Bilbo, who slipped the Ring back onto his finger and ran over to the Arkenstone and took it while placing it into his coat. Elien took Bilbo’s hand as she pushed him to a rock and watched as Smaug blew fire all over the hall until it stopped. Elien grabbed onto him and ran while Bilbo kept his arms around her neck until they reached a staircase with her putting Bilbo down and running up the stairs. Bilbo slipped the Ring off his finger and ran back to the passage with Thorin standing at the entrance.

“You’re alive” said Thorin.

“Not for much longer” said Bilbo.

“Did you find the Arkenstone?”

“Thorin, there is no time for this. No I did not find it” lied Bilbo as Thorin looked at him, as Bilbo walked past him as Thorin rose Orcrist to the other end of the passage way. Bilbo looked at Thorin while backing away with Thorin pointing Orcrist at Bilbo’s chest.

Elien could see Thorin glaring at Bilbo with suspicion, as though Thorin knew that Bilbo was lying about him finding the Arkenstone that Bilbo had the stone and was keeping it hidden. Thorin turned his gaze away from Bilbo to see Smaug staring right at him. The rest of the company ran into the room as Smaug charged at them.

“You will burn!” shouted Smaug as the company jumped off the staircase and fled into a nearby room. Thorin led them to through the passages ways with the others behind him. Bilbo and Elien stayed together as they came to an open corridor that looked at the open space. They walked to the other side as a coin dropped right in front of Bilbo, as the dwarves turned to him. Elien shock slightly as Thorin glared at him before looking up to find Smaug walking right above them, seemingly unaware of their presence. They walked away towards the other side of the hallway and took to finding the hall with dead dwarves lying about.

“Well, this is it then. The last of our kin, maybe we can reach another exit before my last days” said Balin looking at their kin in shock as Thorin walked forwards.

“No, I will not die like this, clawing from breath when I can stand and fight. We make for the forges, relight the furnaces and kill the dragon” said Thorin turning around and looking at the others.

“Thorin, we will not make it” said Balin.

“Some of us might, but we distract him and send him something he will not see coming” said Thorin as he told of his plan of melting the existing gold from the furnaces and having a statue made of hot gold. They took to running in various directions until they came to the forges with Thorin into a deep hole with Smaug underneath him. Fire blew upwards as  
Thorin came to the company to find the furnaces stone cold.

“We have nothing to alight them” said Balin.

“Have we not? I did not think to see you so easily outwitted, you have grown slow and fat in your dotage! _Slug_!” shouted Thorin as Smaug glared at him angrily. “Take cover!” The dwarves and Bilbo pressed himself to the walk-through gate as Smaug blew fire around them with them all breathing heavily with Elien seeing only the flame around her.

It all stopped with the dwarves moving to the jobs that were assigned to them by Thorin as Bilbo and Elien came to the lever with Smaug and Thorin squaring off.

“Now!” shouted Thorin as Bilbo jumped up and pulled down on the lever as water poured on Smaug from an opening above as Elien looked to find the staircase used to get to the lever was buckets turning as Elien and Bilbo stood helplessly on the pillar as the dwarves tried their hardest to hit Smaug and weaken him. Smaug’s tail hit the column and caused it to break slightly with them both wavering. Elien grabbed onto him tightly as she jumped off as it collapsed with her back hitting the ground while rolling, until they broke apart and took to running as Smaug came at them. They could see Thorin going into a small passage way riding on the gold while using a wheelbarrow as Bilbo and Elien came to the great hall with Smaug right behind them. The giant banner fell down on both of them as Smaug charged through the hall. Elien took ahold of Bilbo and slid to the ground with Smaug hopping over them.

“I know where you came from, and that would be Laketown. There is a plan between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tube-trading Lake men. Well, I will have no more of it, I think I will pay them a visit myself” said Smaug heading to the gate.

“You cannot go to Laketown” said Bilbo standing up with Elien getting her bow out.

“You _care_ about _them_? Good, then you watch them die” said Smaug as he turned away from Bilbo once again.

“I am here, you worm” shouted Thorin as Smaug turned around to glare at Thorin.

“ _You_ ” said Smaug coming slowly towards Thorin as Bilbo and Elien went away from Smaug while keeping close to the company. Elien put her bow away in slight hope that the dwarves plan would work.

The conversation between Thorin and Smaug continued until Thorin grasped onto the chain as he was pulled up with the stone molding braking off and replaced with a gold dwarf statue. Smaug looked at the statue in awe as it burst out of its form as it turned to liquid gold. Smaug tried to run away as he was consumed by the wave of gold, with it settling into the stone.

The company looked at the molten gold as no sigh of Smaug coming out as they slightly smiled. But Smaug burst through the gold as he screamed in pain while trying to keep his claws and legs from touching the gold with him charging towards the gate.

“Revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge!” shouted Smaug as burst through the gates and flew out as Bilbo came after him with Elien as they came to a fallen rock with them looking at Smaug flying into Laketown.

“What have we done?” muttered Bilbo as Elien looked at horror as Smaug flew over the town.


	16. Smaug's Death and Gold Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to computer problems, I am going to post chapters 17 to 20 all at once (Because i already have them all done with me using Word to type this story). After 20, I will not be able to post the next chapter until next week, but you are getting three chapters all at once

Thorin was the first to join them as the others came out and went to an overlook as Smaug flew down low on the town’s level before shooting fire from his mouth. The bells were ringing and the sounds of the dragon mixed with some screams from the people echoed to the company. Bombur looked as though he was going to pass out there and then by the look of shock written on his face. Gloín looked worriedly at the burning town with Thorin looking away from the destruction that he probably thinks is his fault. Bilbo and Balin stood together with Dwalin and some others as Bilbo kept on eye on Thorin.

A crashing sound came from the town as they all stirred while looking at the town to find Smaug absent. Elien looked wide eyed as she saw Smaug fly into the air while screaming in pain as he fell down on the town with everything being silent. She almost sighed with relief to think that Smaug was dead, but the events to come would be far more uneasy. The company cheered at Smaug’s death as Bilbo and Elien noticed Thorin walking back to Erebor with the others slightly looking at him go back inside again.

“The gold-sickness” muttered Elien so no one could hear her as Bilbo came after Thorin with Elien right behind him with the others slowly making their way back into the mountain.

The rest of the night was in some attempt to get rest. Elien stayed by Bilbo’s side in a room Gloín assigned them all. He fell asleep as she got up and went down to the treasure room where Thorin was still roaming around for the Arkenstone. She sighed as she stepped into the gold with no noise coming from her feet as she put on her silver ring, so he could see her slightly. He looked at her direction as she neared him.

“So you have come back after all this time?” asked Thorin as Elien halted.

“I wanted to help” said Elien.

“You have been missed” said Thorin.

“No one can see me, except for a few people” said Elien.

“Bilbo is one of them, as I saw during the adventure” said Thorin coming up to her as he found her face and cupped it.

“My life has gone on, and now I can safely say I have someone who I can care for. Your life remains here, Thorin Oakenshield” said Elien as Thorin withdrew himself from her.

“I may stay here, but where will you go?” asked Thorin.

“Back with Bilbo, I care for him more than anything” said Elien.

“I am glad for you, but help from the Valar is always needed” said Thorin looking at all the gold. Elien shook her head as she walked back up the steps as she removed her ring from her finger and dropped it back into her pocket. She wanted more than anything to save him from the gold-sickness, but it seems it has already crept into his mind. Elien returned back to Bilbo while holding him tight.

The next morning and day passing with the next day after that was spent with Bilbo taking watch over Thorin in the treasure room with Elien as they both heard shouting from Bofur as Bilbo stood up and took off running with Elien always behind him. They found Fili, Kili, Oín and Bofur very much alive as Bilbo came up to them.

“You have to get out of here now, I tried to talk to him, but he will not listen” said Bilbo as the dwarves gave him confused looks.

“Who are you talking about, lad-?”

“Thorin! Thorin, he has been down there for days, he doesn’t sleep, he barely eats. It’s this place, I think a sickness lies upon it” said Bilbo.

“What type of sickness?” asked Kili as Fili looked at the golden light as jogged past Bilbo, who ran after him while calling his name. They came to the treasure room as Thorin looked at the gold under his feet.

“Gold, beyond sorrow and grief” said Thorin as he looked up to see Fili, Kili, Oín and Bofur with Bilbo and Elien looking down at him from a balcony as Thorin held a ruby gem in his hand with him throwing it at Fili, who caught it. “Behold the treasure hoard of Thráin I, and welcome, my sister-sons to the kingdom of Erebor.” They bowed to him as they went down to hug him before going into a room as they rejoined the dwarves that came to Erebor when the door opened.

Thorin ordered the dwarves to search for the Arkenstone as Bilbo and Elien looked at Thorin, who was clearly going insane.

Bilbo walked outside and sat down as he pulled out the Arkenstone with Elien looking at the stone as she saw the madness inside it. He put it back into his coat as he wrapped his coat around him with Elien hugging him. They returned back inside as they found a small area where there was quietness as Bilbo sat in a small area as he looked down at his hand with the acorn inside. Thorin came from a passage as he found Bilbo sitting as he came forwards.

“What is in your hand?” asked Thorin, “Show me.” Bilbo smiled as he opened his palm to show Thorin the acorn inside.

“I picked it up in Beorn’s garden” said Bilbo as Thorin’s hard gaze softened and his mouth started to turn into a small smile.

“You carried it all this way?” asked Thorin.

“I plan on planting it in my garden, in Bag-End” said Bilbo, “so that every time I look at it once it grows, I will remember the good, the bad, and how lucky I was to make it home.”

Thorin smiled bigger with his eyes shining with Bilbo smiling at Thorin with Elien smiling lightly at both of them.

“The people of Lake Town have taken refuge in Dale, with more coming!” shouted Dwalin as Thorin’s smile fading as Bilbo and Elien frowned.

“Call everyone to the gate! To the Gate! Now!” shouted Thorin as he seemed to forget everything that just happened.

Bilbo followed after Thorin as the dwarves started building up the wall with stone by breaking the statues outside. Once dawn hit, the wall was completed to the upper portion with a staircase going up to the top. They climbed the stairs to see Elves bordering the area outside Dale. Bard came up to the gate riding a white horse as the company all stared down at him.

“Hail! Thorin, son of Thráin” said Bard halting his horse. “I am glad to see you alive.”

“Why have you come to the gates of the king armed for war?” asked Thorin.

“Why has the king trapped himself in, like a robber in his hole?” asked Bard.

“Maybe because I am expecting to be robbed” said Thorin.

“We have not come to rob you, but to seek settlement” said Bard, “will you not speak with me?” Thorin nodded before motioning inside Erebor as Elien looked down to find him speaking to a raven as it flew off towards the Iron Hills.

The conversation was short as Thorin ended it with ‘ _Be gone, let our arrows fly_ ” as Bard left disappointed he could not reason with Thorin and came back to Dale to find Thranduil waiting for him. Elien knew this was not the Thorin she knew from long ago, the one she looked after, through the long days in Erebor with Thrór still king. The same madness inside Thrór’s mind was now in Thorin’s.

“What are you doing, you cannot go to war against the entire army of Thranduil and the remaining survivors of Laketown. We are outnumbered” said Bilbo as Thorin turned to him while smiling.

“Not for much longer” said Thorin coming up to Bilbo.

“And what exactly does that mean” said Bilbo looking at Thorin slightly confused.

“It means, that you should never underestimate dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it” said Thorin looking to Dale before heading back inside Erebor with the others looking at each other with Thorin barking on order to destroy the statue in the front to break the bridge. They did as they were told as they soon joined Thorin as Bilbo and Elien crept around until they found the dwarves in the armory as Thorin stood with a light silver chainmail in his hands.

“Master Baggins, come here” said Thorin as Bilbo and Elien crept forwards as the dwarves were speaking to one another in Khuzdûl. “You are going to need this, put it on” Bilbo looked at the chainmail as Elien recognized the chainmail to be made by _mithril_. She remembered it from her days in Moria. Bilbo took off the blue coat and green vest as he put his arms into the chainmail with it sliding over his head with Bilbo sliding the chainmail over his white tunic. Thorin stared at Bilbo as the dwarves turned to him with Elien finding him quite nice in dwarf armor. Bilbo looked at the dwarves before picking his clothes up again and turning to Thorin.

“Thank you, Thorin” said Bilbo.

“Keep it as a gift, a token of our friendship” said Thorin as he looked at the dwarves laughing. “True friends are hard to come by.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo and took him away from the company as Elien followed after him. “One of them has taken it…The Arkenstone. One of them is false; we just have to find out which one, being betrayed by my own kin is not something I was keen on happening.”

“Thorin, you made a promise to Bard, that you would give him a share of the treasure. You should honor the word that you gave him, as I will my word” said Bilbo as Thorin looked at him.

“Your word was nobly done, but the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold…is ours and ours alone. By my life, I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it!” said Thorin as he snared near the end as Bilbo looked at him shocked.


	17. Clouds Burst and Flames Errupt Upon the Mountain

That night, Bilbo waited for everyone to sleep as he crept out of Erebor using a rope with Elien climbing down with him as they came to Dale. Elves were running about with the Men near fires to keep warm, but having weapons ready that they must have found in the armories of Dale. Bilbo crept around to find Thranduil and Bard. He heard them talking with Gandalf shouting at them as Bilbo crept behind Gandalf.

“If you think the dwarves will give up, they will not! They will do anything to defend their own!” shouted Bilbo as Gandalf turned around and Thranduil and Bard looked at Bilbo.

“Bilbo Baggins!” said Gandalf flabbergasted as Bilbo smiled.

“If I am not mistaken, you are the Halfling that stole the keys to the dungeon under the nose of my guards” said Thranduil with Bilbo’s smile fading and Elien staying close to Bilbo with Thranduil siting down on a chair behind a table.

“Yeesh, sorry about that” said Bilbo as he dropped his head slightly before coming up to Thranduil. “I came to give you this” Bilbo placed a cloth down and uncovered the Arkenstone sitting inside.

“How do we know this is yours to give?” asked Bard.

“I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure” said Bilbo, “But Thorin values this stone above all else, and if you return this to him, he will give you what you want.”

Thranduil and Bard agreed to the terms as Bard placed the Arkenstone in his pocket as Bilbo left the tent with Gandalf at his side and Elien right behind them.

“Bilbo, you should rest here, and leave tomorrow” said Gandalf as Bilbo looked at him.

“I am not leaving now, I am not afraid of Thorin” said Bilbo as Gandalf turned around to look him straight in the eyes.

“Well, you should be. Thorin is not one to be messed with. But at least get rest, you deserve it with everything you did” said Gandalf as he called for a man dressed in black, who was Alfrid walked the street. “You, give this hobbit a warm bed and food ready in the morning, and do not let him out of your sight.” Bilbo walked away with Elien by his side.

“Do your worst to him” whispered Bilbo as Elien smiled as Alfrid gave Bilbo a small room with him immediately leaving with Elien going behind Alfrid as she stabbed him through neck as she sliced his throat and he fell to the ground. She dragged him away as she returned back to Bilbo, who was lying down and waiting for her. She tapped his hand as he sat up and they came back to Erebor and climbed back up the rope with Elien helping him up as Bilbo returned to a room he has used to rest in since arriving with Elien behind him.

Bilbo motioned for Elien to sit next to him as she did with Bilbo grabbing her around the chest and made her lay on his right shoulder with her head on the pillow.

The next morning, Thorin called everyone to the gate as the entire Elf army was standing before the dwarves as Thorin stood with his bow and arrow in hand as Thranduil and Bard came through the elves with Thranduil riding on his elk and Bard the same white horse from earlier.

Thorin shot an arrow at the elk’s feet as they stopped before the channel. “Next one goes between your eyes” said Thorin as the others yelled at them in Khuzdûl.

Thranduil motioned to the army with his hand as the Elves pulled out an arrow and notched it to their bow as they pointed it to the dwarves, as they ducked down with Bilbo and Elien taking cover behind the wall. Elien looked to find Thorin still standing with his bow pointed to Thranduil as he seemed to be afraid. The Elves put the arrow back into their quivers as they stood tall. The company stood up again as all fell silent.

“We have to tell you a payment of your debut has been offered and accepted” said Thranduil.

“What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing!” shouted Thorin as Thranduil looked to Bard, as he pulled out the Arkenstone from his pocket. Bilbo grabbed onto Elien’s hand as Thorin looked shocked as with the others.

“How do you have the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king!” shouted Kili.

“The king may have it, out of good will, but first he must honor his word” said Bard putting the Arkenstone in his coat again.

“This is a trick and filthy lie! The Arkenstone is in this mountain!” shouted Thorin.

“The stone is real, I gave it to them” said Bilbo as he let go of Elien’s hand and walked out of the dwarves at the side of the gate as they looked at him with Thorin turning towards him.

“You” said Thorin turning to Bilbo with the others looking shocked at him. Elien starting looking for ways of escape for Bilbo that did not involve him jumping off the gate.

“I took it as my fourteenth share” said Bilbo.

“You would steal from me?” asked Thorin with him seeming to not be wholly there.

“Steal from you, no. I am your friend, Thorin and even though I was assigned to be your bugler, I am an honest one” said Bilbo. “I will let it send against my claim that I said in Laketown to Bard.”

“Against your claim? Your claim! You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!” shouted Thorin as he advanced towards Bilbo while throwing Orcrist down as Bilbo winced slightly at being called a rat. Elien knew that Thorin was not himself; by the way he was treating Bilbo.

“I wanted to give it to you, but you have changed Thorin! The Dwarf I met in Bag-End would have never gone against his claim, or never distrusted in the loyalty of his kin!” shouted Bilbo as Thorin got angrier at him.

“Do not speak to me of loyalty! Throw him from the ramparts!” shouted Thorin as he pointed downwards at the ground below with the worse possibilities going through Elien’s mind, but was slightly relived when the dwarves stood shocked at Thorin. But he grabbed onto Fili in any attempt to get the company to do as he said with Fili yanking his arm out of Thorin’s grip. “Fine! I will do it myself!” Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo with Elien in between them as Thorin started cursing Bilbo and Gandalf. Elien was angered by this as she punched Thorin very hard in the face while swinging at his legs as he fell down on the ground with the dwarves looking at Bilbo shocked, after thinking that he punched Thorin. Elien raced to Thorin and lightly kissed him on forehead as he suddenly woke up and stood up while throwing his crown inside Erebor with the others smiling.

“You are a very strong burglar to knock down a Dwarf, and especially me” said Thorin crossing his arms with Bilbo bowing to them before going to the rope with Elien behind him with them both climbing downwards as he assumed he was banished from returning.

“Are we resolved of our issues?” asked Bard, “Will you have peace or war?”

“I will have war” said Thorin looking out east to see Dain Ironfoot rode on a war pig with his army of Dwarves coming down the slopes. Elien and Bilbo looked slightly shocked to see him as they came after Gandalf with Thranduil’s army advancing to meet Dain’s army.

“Who is that Gandalf? He does not look very happy” said Bilbo running besides Gandalf with Elien running besides Bilbo.

“He is Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin’s cousin” said Gandalf.

“Are they alike?” asked Bilbo.

“I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two” said Gandalf with Bilbo halting for a moment at what Gandalf said before running after him. Elien looked at Erebor for a moment to see a happier Thorin that did not seem to be mad with sickness, but was also slightly saddened by Bilbo leaving, though it was best for all the company.

“Good morning, how are’ we all?” asked Dain as he and his army halted. “I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn’t mind taking a few moments of your time. Would you consider, just starting off?! All of you, right now!” shouted Dain with the elves advancing closer with the people of Laketown standing their ground angrily.

“Come now, Lord Dain” said Gandalf walking up to Dain.

“Gandalf the Grey! Tell these rebels to leave, or I will water the ground with their blood” said Dain.

“There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of orcs march upon the mountain. Stand your army, Dain!” shouted Gandalf as Dain looked at him.

“I will not stand before any Elf, especially this faithless woodland sprite, who wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I will split his pretty head open, see if he is still smirking then” said Dain as Elien crossed her arms as she heard Thorin and the dwarves cheering.

“Clearly he is mad, like his cousin!” shouted Thranduil.

“Did you hear that lads were on! Let’s give these bastards a good hammering!” shouted Dain as his captain shouted in Khuzdûl with the army joining in the chant.

A deep rumbling came from the ground with Bilbo pulling out Sting and Elien Shadowfang, as giant worms came bursting from the ground then slid back in as Azog came on top of Ravenhill as an orc horn rang out and orcs started streaming out of the holes.

“To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!” shouted Dain as he and his army ran forwards and placed their shields on top of one another with the elves standing still.

“The Elves, are they not fighting” said Bilbo.

“Thranduil, this is madness” said Gandalf as the Elves charged from behind the dwarves and leaped over them as the orcs approached the dwarves. The Elves started stabbing and slashing orcs as the Dwarves broke out of position as they charged at the orcs and spearing them.

Elien lightly kissed Bilbo on the cheek before letting go of his hand. “Where are you going?” asked Bilbo whispering.

“I am going to do some fighting, I will join you once the men go to Dale” said Elien as she turned to him.

“I wish you luck” said Bilbo finding her hand and pulling her into a kiss on the lips. She smiled before breaking away as she charged after the Elves and Dwarves with her fighting the orcs as she smashed through them.

Bard went into Dale as Elien joined with Bilbo as she held onto his hand again. Bilbo followed after Gandalf as they reached the city with the Men as trolls charged into the wall with orcs streaming into the city. Elien looked at Erebor to find Bombur standing outside the gate with a dwarvish horn around his body with the others not seen on the gate.


	18. The End of the Line of Durin

The dwarvish horn rang out from Erebor as the orcs halted for a moment as the sound of a bell crashing against the wall of stone, that was destroyed by the blast as Thorin charged out of Erebor with the other members of the company behind him with Dain and his army charging at the orcs and trolls. Bilbo and Elien ran to an open above street to see the dwarves rallying against the orcs. Gandalf came over to Bilbo as they watched the battle take place below with the Men charging at the orcs in a final gasp with the women and children coming out to fight from the halls.

Soon they saw Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin riding north on rams towards Ravenhill as the Elves and Men managed to fend off the orcs and driving them back. Legolas and Tauriel rode into the city on a white horse as they dismounted and came over to Gandalf and Bilbo.

“Legolas Greenleaf” said Gandalf turning to Legolas.

“Bolg leads another army of Gundabad Orcs from the North” said Legolas.

“The North, where is the North?” asked Bilbo.

“Ravenhill” said Gandalf.

“Thorin is up there, and so are Fili and Kili. They are all up there!” shouted Bilbo as Tauriel looked at Ravenhill to see the rams arriving at the frozen hill.

“Tauriel, get Thranduil to send what is left of his army to Ravenhill. Gandalf, can you send someone up there to warn the dwarves that Bolg’s army is coming” said Legolas as Tauriel ran into the city.

“I will do it” said Bilbo as Gandalf looked at him.

“They will see you coming and kill you” said Gandalf.

“They won’t see me” said Bilbo.

“I cannot allow you to do this” said Gandalf.

“I am not asking you to allow it, Gandalf” said Bilbo as he walked away with Legolas catching up to Tauriel.

Bilbo pressed himself to a building as he slipped the ring on his finger as he ran into the fighting with Elien slashing at orcs that got into her way and following him. She gave him a small idea of who Bolg was that he was Azog’s son.

They approached Ravenhill as they saw Thorin and Dwalin standing with dead orcs around them. Bilbo took off the ring while running up to them panting.

“Bilbo!” shouted Thorin coming up to Bilbo with Dwalin behind him.

“Azog’s son, Bolg leads another army from the North, soon this place will be overrun with Orcs” said Bilbo panting.

“He wants to draw us in, send Fili and Kili back” said Thorin to Dwalin.

“Are you sure, Thorin?” asked Dwalin.

“I am sure, we might just live another day” said Thorin as Dwalin walked away with Bilbo and Thorin turning their backs to the tower with Elien staring at it as rumbling came with lights as Azog came dragging Fili.

Elien and Bilbo gasped as Azog lifted Fili up as Thorin and Dwalin ran forwards for a better look with Bilbo and Elien coming forwards as Fili yelled at them to go. Azog stabbed Fili in the back with Fili’s head falling to his chest as Dwalin looked away wincing as Azog dropped Fili’s body to the ground and laid in the snow below as Kili ran from below as he beheaded orcs with Thorin and Dwalin after Kili as Bilbo and Elien looked shocked at what they just witnessed as Bilbo pull his hand to his face as he pulled out Sting once again and came after Thorin and Dwalin. Elien ran after Bilbo while holding Shadowfang tighter as she slashed at any orcs that came from behind.

She heard orcs behind her as she backlashed at the orc with her cutting off his head as she twirled backwards with her charging at orcs as she glanced at Bilbo to see him picking up rocks and throwing them at the orcs head. She turned back to him as an orc slammed his weapon at Bilbo’s head as he was knocked down. Elien slashed the orcs head off that hit Bilbo as she came to him with blood on his forehead. She stroked his head and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and coming after Kili with Tauriel fighting Bolg, who still had a slight limp when running.

Bolg grabbed onto Kili’s tunic with Tauriel trying to force the weapon out of Bolg’s hand. But he threw her away from him as he stabbed Kili in the heart. Tauriel watched as Kili looked at her while trying to speak, but only his mouth moved. She looked at him as he sighed while closing his eyes as his head fell backwards with him shutting his eyes and Bolg releasing him as he fell motionless to the ground as Tauriel got up to avenge him with Elien ready with bow and arrow. Tauriel jumped onto Bolg’s back as he attempted to knock her off. Elien pulled her bow back and fired at Bolg as he moved out of the way with him swinging Tauriel off him and the arrow embedding in Tauriel’s chest.

Elien gasped at Tauriel and for being a horrible aim, as Tauriel wavered with Bolg coming behind her and stabbing her in the back and releasing the weapon out of her as Tauriel fell to the ground with Elien setting her bow and quiver on the ground besides Tauriel as Elien stabbed Bolg with Shadowfang and causing him to fall over the edge as Elien pulled her sword out of Bolg with her jumping off him as he was dead.

Elien slid to the ground as she came over to Tauriel who was stroking Kili’s hair and holding his hand as her dress turned red. Tauriel ended up lying on her stomach as Elien gently held her hand.

“I am so sorry that I did this to you, Tauriel” said Elien with Tauriel looking towards the sound of Elien’s voice as Tauriel saw Elien looking at her.

“It will soon be over” said Tauriel weakly, “I will be with the one that I love once again,” Tauriel looked at Kili once more as her head rested upwards as she stopped breathing. Elien bowed her head as she walked away from Kili and Tauriel as she returned to Bilbo lying unconscious on the ground as Elien watched Thorin and Azog fight each other until Elien heard a scream of pain as she looked down to find Azog about to stab Thorin. Elien was about to grab for her bow when it became too late so Thorin was stabbed by Azog, but Thorin flipped Azog on his back as he drove Orcrist deep into Azog until Azog lay motionless with Thorin slowly coming off Azog as he walked over to the edge of Ravenhill.


	19. Funeral of the Fallen

Bilbo woke up from being slammed in the head by an orc. Elien looked down at him as he looked out to see Thorin looking down at the fleeing orcs as they returned back to the holes from which they came. Thorin fell to the ground as Bilbo stood up and ran to him with Elien after him.

“Bilbo!” said Thorin as Bilbo came up to him and sat beside him.

“Lay still” said Bilbo as he put his hand on Thorin’s wound and winced at it.

“I wish to part with you in friendship” said Thorin as he started to struggle to breath.

“You’re not going anywhere, Thorin, you’re going to live” said Bilbo holding Thorin’s wound to stop the bleeding.

“I wish to take my words at the gate; you did anything a good friend would do. I am sorry that I made you a part of my perils...” said Thorin as he started coughing.

“No! I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin – each and every one of them. That is more than any Baggins deserves!” said Bilbo holding Thorin’s arm as he continued to cough and looked at Bilbo shocked before his gaze softened.

“Farewell, Master Burglar; Go back to your books, your armchair, and your garden. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more of us valued home above gold, this world would be a merry place” said Thorin as his smile faded and he took his final breath as his eyes for one moment looked up beyond Bilbo to see Elien standing behind him with the darkness around her vanished for a moment, and realization of her hit him once again as his eyes dropped down to Bilbo and they stopped moving.

“No, no, no... Thorin! Don’t you dare..! Look! Thorin, the Eagles! The Eagles are here...Thorin” said Bilbo patting Thorin’s chest, but Thorin wouldn’t respond. Bilbo put his hand to his mouth as tears fell down from his eyes. Eagles flew above them as Bilbo curled himself up and sobbed while rocking himself back and forth. Elien kneeled on the ground and held her face, but little tears came out, but kneeled in shock of him seeing her without the use of her ring.

“Bilbo” said Elien after she let him finish sobbing and mourning for Thorin, which wasn’t for a long time. Bilbo looked up at her –or where he thought she was- with red eyes and nose, but he didn’t speak. “As you know, Fili was slain by Azog, but Kili was slain by Bolg shortly after you fell unconscious. I’m sorry to tell you this so soon after Thorin’s death, but you were to find out eventually.”

Bilbo nodded, but didn’t say anything as memories of Thorin flooded back to him and he started crying again. Elien kneeled down next to him and wrapped her arms around him as his face came to her shoulder as she cried with him. Elien came over to Azog’s body as she ripped Orcrist out of his body as she laid the sword in Thorin’s hands.

Elien patted Bilbo’s shoulder as he stood up and Elien took Bilbo’s hand as she lead him to Kili’s body and found Tauriel’s body- that still had the arrow Elien accidently shot still in her- lying beside Kili’s. Bilbo kneeled down besides Kili and bowed his head he stroked his head. Legolas came over to Kili and Tauriel’s bodies and looked shocked at them.

“My dear cousin” said Legolas as he held Tauriel’s hand with Elien’s heart pulling on her, that she was unable to save anyone of them.

“I am sorry for your loss, Master Hobbit” said Legolas to Bilbo, who nodded.

“And I am sorry for your loss, Master Legolas” said Bilbo with him struggling to speak when he thought of Thorin once again as Legolas bowed before leaving them. Elien came to Bilbo and stood by him as they looked at the brunette dwarf lying beside the red headed elf.

“I did everything I could to save them, but I failed. I am so sorry you had to lose your best friends” said Elien.

“They were more than just my friends; they were my family, my brothers. Thorin was a brother to me, and…I will always miss him” said Bilbo with raspy voice as he walked away from Kili and went to where Fili lay in the snow while stroking the golden locks.

The dwarves came to Thorin and kneeled down before him as Bilbo sat next to Gandalf as he cleaned out his pipe with Bilbo sitting awkwardly as Gandalf continued to clean out his pipe. The dwarves picked up their king and his nephews from Ravenhill as Legolas agreed to let Tauriel be buried with Kili, for that is what she would have wanted. Bilbo returned to Erebor as the funerals for Fili, Kili, and Thorin as well as Tauriel were about to start after a day with Oín cleaning their bodies of the wounds as best as he could without crying over the king they should have alive with his cheery nephew always by his side.

Gandalf and Radagast stood together with Beorn as they came the tombs far below the mountain. Thorin laid on top of the middle tomb with Fili on the left side and Kili on the right. Tauriel was laid besides Kili on a separate tomb, with the person she cared for deeply, despite knowing him for such a short time.

Bard and Thranduil came forwards presented Orcrist and the Arkenstone. Thranduil placed Orcrist –after the dwarves let him have the honor at the least- upon Thorin while Bard placed the Arkenstone on Thorin’s breast. Elien stood silent until she started to sing into a low voice until all the halls echoed with her voice with the dwarves and elves joining in.

_Here lies the mighty king of carven stone,_

_To ever rule no more, in these lands of old._

_He lay here now, among his fathers,_

_And among his sister-sons,_

_Who have fought well beside him._

_His company and fellow kin,_

_Must find a way to go on without him._

_With his friend, of the West_

_That journeyed with him,_

_And gave him a friendship no could give._

_Forevermore will Thorin rest,_

_Among his kin, but among the dead_

_Where his light will shine ever brighter_

_A warrior, proud to be king_

_A worthy friend we shall all miss_

Elien fell silent as the dwarves and elves wondered who the beautiful voice was, but no one could see Elien as she stood silent with darkness returning around her and her vision turned grey and the reality that she was invisible came back to her. Dain was crowned King under the Mountain and a feast was planned for the night. Bilbo walked with Balin as they walked out of the gate with Gandalf waiting for him with ponies.

“Soon Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend” said Balin looking at Erebor as he attempted to smile.

“I know you thought of him that way, but to me he was-“Bilbo sighed as he tried to smile while holding back his emotions. “I will slip away as you tell the others that I said good-bye.”

“You can tell them yourself” said Balin as Bilbo turned around to find the remaining dwarves standing outside the gate and Bilbo smiled.

“If any of you are passing Bag-End, tea is at four, there is plenty of it. You are welcome any time. Just do not bother knocking” said Bilbo with the company chuckling while Bilbo smiled slightly before waving his hand to Balin as he came to Gandalf’s side with Elien silently walking besides Bilbo as they took to the long road home.


	20. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who aren't familiar, Oropher is Thranduil's father, just to clarify because he is mentioned.  
> I finally got my computer back, so i could finish typing this chapter.

They went to Dale first, so Bilbo could thank Bard for everything he did for the dwarves, plus killing Smaug. Elien looked at the city while turning her head for one moment to see Ravenhill sitting coldly. She clinched her hands with her fingernails digging into the palms of her hand. Bilbo and Gandalf walked inside Dale to find bodies laying from the Men and Elves. They cautiously walked past the bodies littering the streets as they came to the town hall to find Bard commanding the guards to rebuild. Elien looked out the window to see Ravenhill standing outside again. She tried to ignore its presence, but couldn’t as she stared at the place where everyone she cared about (aside Azog and Bolg) had died, one being Tauriel, who it was ultimately Elien’s fault.

“Hullo Bard” said Bilbo as they came up to the tall man, who looked down at the hobbit and square in the eyes with Gandalf.

“Gandalf and Master…who are you again?” asked Bard as Bilbo remembered he never gave the man his name.

“Bilbo Baggins of the Shire” said Bilbo bowing.

“I am sorry for you, after losing your best friends and companions” said Bard as Bilbo nodded as he pushed the emotions down.

“I…just wanted to thank you for everything you did for them” said Bilbo as Bard kneeled down to the hobbits eye level.

“You are most welcome, dearest friend. I just wish we can still keep as good friends” said Bard.

“We will see if we see each other again” said Bilbo smiling, “I could easily outlive you.”

“If you do, I wish you the best life you can ever have” said Bard giving the hobbit a small smile.

“And the same with you” said Bilbo as Gandalf smiled between the two of them. Elien smiled at them with the back of her mind looking at Ravenhill. She once again clinched her hands as they left Dale and continued on their way back to the Shire. Elien looked utterly disgusted at the frozen hill as they felt the ground shaking as Bilbo and Gandalf looked shocked to find Ravenhill crumbling to dust with Elien suddenly looking at herself curiously to find that she was the one that did that.

They continued on their way with no effect of the destruction as they came to the Woodland Realm to find Thranduil greeting them with his remaining army behind him, which to Bilbo and Elien was still a lot.

“Welcome again, Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey” said Thranduil as they bowed to him. Bilbo and Elien was slightly afraid of him, due to his height, Elien wouldn’t have been too frightened if she was her height, but being slightly taller than Bilbo and shorter than Thorin, Thranduil looked like a giant compared to her and Bilbo. “What brings you to my kingdom?”

“We came to say farewell, Thrandilion Oropher. Master Baggins will be returning back to his homeland of the Shire, where his people live” said Gandalf.

“I bid you all a fond farewell, Mithrandir and Master Baggins” said Thranduil. They bowed to him and left on to their ways until they reached Beorn’s house. They found him outside cutting wood as the tall man looked them smiling slightly as he lead them inside. Bilbo sat awkwardly as Beorn and Gandalf talked. Elien sat right beside Bilbo with his putting his head in his hands.

“I am sorry for your loss of good companions, Thorin was a good warrior and would have been a great king. I would have saved him, if I could in battle” said Beorn as Bilbo nodded, He was still upset ever since the battle and the deaths of the Line of Durin.

The next day, they left Beorn to come to Rivendell as Elrond greeted him with a small boy running up to Bilbo and staring at him. The boy was slightly taller than Bilbo,, even though he appeared to be ten years old in Men.

“Elrond, who is this?” asked Bilbo looking up at the Elf-lord.

“This, Bilbo Baggins is Estel, he lost his father a few years ago at the age of two. I have become his caretaker” said Elrond as Bilbo motioned his hand forwards.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service” said Bilbo as Estel shock his hand.

“Estel” said Estel, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Bilbo.”

“I bet you are very tired” said Elrond.

“Yes, my dear Bilbo needs a rest after everything that happened, if he can” said Gandalf as he gave Bilbo an assuring look. Bilbo couldn’t smile to save his life, but Estel took his hand and whisked him away to the dining area inside the hall. Gandalf and Elrond joined them with Elien sitting by a pillar watching the fire burn in the hearths. They ate with Bilbo only eating on breads and some meat with Estel eating away at the meats with Elrond drinking wine. More Elves came into the hall for dinner as it soon became crowded as the singing began with Elien humming softly to the melodies.

That night, Bilbo slept in the small room as the first time with Elien right beside him. He remembered Thorin curled around him tightly and never letting him go. Bilbo found Elien’s arms as he had them wrapped around him protectively. She put her hand on his shoulder as Bilbo kissed her on the cheek.

The next day they left for the last stage of their journey. They came to the troll cave with Gandalf walking in. Bilbo readjusted the dwarven shield on his back with Elien standing beside him as Gandalf gave Bilbo the small chest full of gold that the dwarves had buried.

“Take this chest, Bilbo” said Gandalf handing him the chest.

“I can’t take this, it belongs to Erebor” said Bilbo.

“The Dwarves insured that you have the share of the treasure, and with you leaving before Dain could get you anything but the shield and helmet from the armory of Erebor and the Iron Hills. You deserve some gold for your help on the quest” said Gandalf as Bilbo accepted the chest while putting it in his armpit. They continued on until they reached the borders of the Shire as Gandalf halted.

“I will be leaving you now” said Gandalf as Bilbo turned to him.

“I was hoping you would come all the way with me” said Bilbo as Gandalf shook his head. “Then farewell, Gandalf.” Bilbo extended his hand out with Gandalf shaking it as the hobbit left and came back to the green hills that was the Shire as Elien stood beside him.

He saw his furniture being taken away by the other hobbits as he ran to his home to find auction taking place of Bilbo’s ‘supposed death’.

“Stop, right now!” shouted Bilbo as Elien ran behind him. The hobbits gaze turned to him as Bilbo took the spoons out of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins’ hands as he gave the auctioneer Elien supposed was Otho Sackville-Baggins.

“And who is this person you pledged your service to, Thorin Oakenshield” said Otho as Bilbo and Elien halted.

“He…he was my friend” said Bilbo as he walked forward with Elien heading immediately inside.


	21. Bag-End, Home at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note now, a '#" sigh indicates an inapproprate part in the chapter is you would like to skip it. Another '#' is the end of the part, which is quite short

Bilbo shut the door to an empty Bag-End. He put the Ring on, and turned toward Elien, who was leaning against the wall as she looked at him.

“Now I would like to know who you are, and why have you been following me the entire time on my adventure?” asked Bilbo.

“I have been following you the moment you were born, and I vowed I would stay by you. But my name is Elien, of the Valar” said Elien.

“Why can’t anyone else see you, or why am I the only one to see you?” asked Bilbo.

“That is a long story, Bilbo Baggins” said Elien.

Bilbo walked past Elien and sat down on the floor. “Come, sit down and tell me your story then” said Bilbo. Elien walked over and sat down beside him. There she told him all that had happened to her from the moment of the destruction of the Two Trees to the present day. When she was done, Bilbo looked at her with shock and pity on his face.

“So you are a Valier, and you were once very tall and fair. But now you are hobbit sized, in a way, but you are still fair” said Bilbo.

“Exactly, and I am a friend of Dwarves” said Elien.

“Do you still have your ring?” asked Bilbo. Elien took her ring out of her pocket and set it on the floor.

Bilbo picked up the ring and looked at it. “It looks like mine, but silver” said Bilbo as Elien was about to tell him more when she saw Bilbo crying. She leaned forwards and hugged him as he sobbed into her.

“I know how much you miss him” said Elien as Bilbo put his head on her shoulder.

“Did you try to save him?” asked Bilbo.

“As I told you before, I tried everything to save them all from death. But even then I failed at saving them” said Elien.

“I do not blame you for trying, but I wish there was more that could have been done” said Bilbo.

“Your friends are safe from harm, one day you will see them again” said Elien as she let go of him.

“I like you, Elien, and I want to thank you for everything you did to help me during the adventure” said Bilbo looking at Elien with a smile.

“You are welcome, Bilbo Baggins” said Elien as Bilbo leaned forwards to her as he weaved a braid that rested against her other hair that covered her left ear. Elien looked at it before looking up at Bilbo. “A courtship braid?”

“I think it will be a small start on our relationship. You are able to be my wife one day, when everyone else can see you” said Bilbo as Elien leaned forwards and braided a courtship braid into his curls. Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out the acorn that he found in Beorn’s garden.

“You should plant it” said Elien as Bilbo took her hand.

“I am, but not until the Sackville-Baggins leave” said Bilbo taking off the ring. Bilbo fixed the portraits of his parents while they waited until the commotion ended outside before going to his garden with Elien as they together planted the acorn into the ground. Bilbo smiled at the ground, as the memories returned of the quest, and all the good times he had with the company. Elien hugged him as they both went back inside.

Bilbo went to his kitchen to find his food supply empty. He grabbed some coins from his share of the treasure and went to the market with Elien as they got enough for supper. They returned home as Bilbo started the fires as Elien watched him cooking food.

“When was the last time you ate a meal?” asked Bilbo.

“I do not know, living on stolen bread is not really considered a meal” said Elien as Bilbo looked in the general direction of her voice.

“I bet your hungry then” said Bilbo.

“Quite hungry” said Elien still not feeling the emptiness of her stomach. He made toast and set it down on the ground as he sat down beside the plate as she took the piece of toast as it disappeared off the plate with small crumbs coming onto the plate. He smiled at her and when she finished, took his hand and sat comfortably on the floor as Bilbo got his furniture with it looking like normal Bag-End every day.

As the months went by slow with them tending to the ground until one day Bilbo came outside to find a little stalk and leave sticking out of the ground. They were both overly happy as the tree soon became a small sapling. On Bilbo’s fifty second birthday, he planned something special for Elien as he heated water up in two wooden tubs. He slipped on his ring to find Elien crossing her arms at him.

“I want to give you a bath” said Bilbo as Elien’s gaze softened as she slowly undressed and climbed into the steaming water. Bilbo undressed himself and climbed into the other tub. They sat silent for a long time before Bilbo had Elien join him in his tub. She climbed into his tub as Bilbo grabbed soap and started washing Elien’s back as he noticed just how small she was around. Her stomach was nonexistent with her hip bones and ribcage visible as he could count every one of her bones. Her legs were very muscular, but small around with her arms the same way. She looked very weak to him as he was amazed that she was able to do the things she was able to do. Elien gave him a wary smile as he continued looking down her body as he noticed her foot bones were visible as well. Bilbo stopped caring about how small she was as he kissed her on the lips with Elien returning it.

#

He moved to sitting right on top of her with his legs going around her. He moved down her face as he kissed her neck. Elien wrapped her arms around him as he slid one finger gently into her entrance as she slightly sighed with him while moving his finger around before adding a second finger with Elien opening her legs up further to allow him to line up with her, as he gently slipped his fingers out with him lining to her as he gently slid himself into her.

Elien moaned as Bilbo starting moving back and forth with her holding on to him as Bilbo continued to go in and out of Elien as she smiled while kissing him as he continued to rock back and forth for several more minutes.

#

Elien looked tired as Bilbo gently picked her up in his arms and laid a towel down before laying her in bed with him joining her. Elien was slightly shaking, due to the lack of blankets and her still being soaking wet. Bilbo dried her off and himself before they hugging each other as Elien felt immediately warm. Bilbo smiled at her, and hoped Elien was expecting a child with Bilbo getting an heir soon.


	22. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

The next morning, Elien felt slightly sick, but it was more from being wet the whole night and being naked. Bilbo still hoped just slightly that it was morning sickness. He smiled at her stomach once she got dressed with her gaze shifting to him.

“Why are you smiling at me?” asked Elien as she crossed her arm.

“I am slightly hoping for you to be pregnant” said Bilbo as Elien sighed while putting a hand to her face.

“Bilbo Baggins, I hate to inform you, but I am invisible and cannot have children until I reappear into the world. I am sorry I cannot give you children right now” said Elien sighing.

“But you could be pregnant, just have to wait for a few months to truly know for sure” said Bilbo as Elien scowled in Khuzdûl.

“Fine! We wait a few months, but you will see that I speak the truth” said Elien.

Months passed with Bilbo still hoping Elien was wrong, but her stomach remained in its nonexistent form. As six months passed and if Elien was pregnant, it did not show. Bilbo sighed as Elien felt disappointed. But he did not blame her as she could do nothing, besides be with Bilbo as he tried again to get Elien to be pregnant on his fifty third birthday, but was unsuccessful.

Bilbo waited for Elien to hopefully get pregnant, but it never came as Bilbo slightly gave up on the third time after trying months later. He still loved her more than anything as the time went by with little happening.

About five or ten years later, Balin and Gandalf visited Bilbo as they talked about the life they were having with Balin announcing he was going to Moria with Ori and Oín with a handful of dwarves to retake the lost kingdom, after Balin felt Erebor was lonely after Thorin’s death, which Bilbo couldn’t blame him.

Bilbo took the courtship braid out of his hair before they came, so nothing was strange to them, especially when the braids were alike to dwarf courtship braids.

As time went on with Elien and Bilbo becoming more like husband and wife each day. One day, when Bilbo was seventy eight years old. Frodo Baggins was born on September 22nd, the son of Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck. Frodo had very dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. He almost looked like a child Bilbo and Thorin would have had, if Bilbo could have children.

Twelve years later, Frodo’s parents had a boating accident and drowned in the Brandywine River. Bilbo felt bad for Frodo as Elien started to urge Bilbo to adopt Frodo.

“Bilbo, you are not getting an heir from me anytime soon, and you are not getting any older just sitting here” said Elien.

“But he will not know about you” said Bilbo trying to change the subject as Elien looked at him with his ring on. “Give him time to be with his family.”

“How long?” asked Elien.

“Nine more years, so he is out of his childhood years” said Bilbo as Elien shrugged her shoulders.

“Nine more years to be with me, but after that time you are adopting him. He is prefect, same birthday and someone from the Baggins family” said Elien smiling as Bilbo gave her a wary smile.

“I will miss seeing you as much” said Bilbo.

“I will too, but in the meantime, you should not wear the courtship braid. Especially when any of the dwarves come” said Elien.

“As you wish” said Bilbo as he took the courtship braid out of his hair. “But I will still love you, no matter what. We are still courting and I will truly miss seeing your bright smile and eyes.”

“I will always be by your side, Bilbo Baggins. Even though you might not see me, I am there in your heart” said Elien as she kissed him on the lips with him returning it.

Bilbo Baggins ended up adopting Frodo when Bilbo was ninety nine years old and Frodo twenty one. Elien still loved Bilbo dearly, but he now had someone he could talk to and take walks with.

The day Bilbo took Frodo to Bag-End with Elien at their side. Bilbo opened the door and lead Frodo inside the smial as Frodo looked at Bilbo with eyes lighting up.

“I want to show you something, or moreover someone” said Bilbo as Frodo looked at him, but didn’t speak as Bilbo slipped the ring onto Frodo’s finger. Elien gave Frodo a small smile as Frodo approached her while taking her hand.

“Are you real?” asked Frodo.

“I am very much real, I am Elien, it is very nice to meet you, Frodo Baggins” said Elien as Frodo’s face lit up as he took off the ring and handed it to Bilbo again.

“Is that someone you know?” asked Frodo.

“She is someone very special to me, my One” said Bilbo as Elien blushed slightly at Bilbo saying she was his One after all.

Frodo and Bilbo became the best of ‘friends’ as they walked together and were happy with one another. Elien loved the two of them together as they included her in everything, even though they couldn’t see her, but felt her presence.  They enjoyed her company more than anything as Samwise Gamgee was born fifteen years after Frodo then Meriadoc Brandybuck a few years after Sam and eight years later Peregrin Took. Bilbo taught the four about the letters of the alphabet as well as songs from the Elves.

The four young hobbits became very good friends as they were mischievous as two young dwarf princes, that were now with Thorin. Elien smiled at them while she would be by Bilbo’s side while walking. She noticed one day on their walks the Sackville-Baggins walking up to Bilbo, who pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on his finger. He waited until they passed him unseen as he slipped the ring off his finger while placing it back in his pocket. She looked at him to find him looking much the same as he did in his fifties, but now near his one hundredth year.

Elien knew it was the Ring that ultimately was making him ageless, and she desperately wanted to destroy it before any other bearer could wield that accursed ring. Bilbo took Elien’s hand while grabbing it tightly as she smiled at him. Once they returned, Bilbo pressed a warm kiss to her cheek before she returned it gladly. He loved her and she him, even though they couldn’t get married just yet, but hoped to one day before Bilbo would perish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going by very quickly, and in the next chapter will be the beginning of LotR, even though I was expecting it to be later. No matter now,but Elien will be involved in the War.


	23. Old Friends Come Again

When Bilbo Baggins’ one hundredth and eleventh birthday came around with Frodo Baggins turning thirty three, which was the coming of age for a hobbit. Invitations were sent out with the whole Shire wondering whether or not they would be invited. Bilbo, in the meantime, was busy with packing up gear for the journey he planned to take to Erebor to see the dwarves again. Elien watched his as he placed the mithril coat in his bag with Sting sitting on the table with his book and quill with inkwell being packed away safely in his bag.

Elien crossed her arms at him while he put his will for Bag-End in an envelope. “I didn’t expect you to really be going back there, after all this time” said Elien as Bilbo turned to her.

“You’re going with me, aren’t you?” asked Bilbo.

“Of course I am-“ just then knocking came to the door as Bilbo opened the door to find Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur standing and looking older than he remembered him years before.

“Hullo, you three, how have you been?” asked Bilbo as they walked in.

“Just fine, and your not looking too bad yourself” said Dwalin walking inside.

“And you three look great as well” said Bilbo as they smirked at him. They sat down at his table with Dwalin eating at a roll with Bilbo chuckling at him knowing that the warrior had a soft spot for sweets.

“Where is the lad? I would like to meet your heir” said Bofur as Bilbo smiled at him.

“He is waiting for Gandalf, took a book with him, so it will be a while” said Bilbo as he took a seat with Elien standing at the doorframe while watching them.

“How has he been?” asked Nori.

“Frodo has been very good, very sweet lad. Good friends and everything” said Bilbo as the others smiled at him.

“You have taken very good care of him, as I guess” said Bofur.

“I have, he lost his parents at such a young age, couldn’t very well leave him alone. Besides, we share the same birthday” said Bilbo as the dwarves hummed softly.

“Your party is in a few weeks, if I am not mistaken” said Dwalin.

“It is, Gandalf has brought the fireworks and giving me many things to make my one hundred and eleventh birthday a night none in the Shire will forget” said Bilbo as Elien smirked with the dwarves snickering.

“It will be quite a shock to your kin to find you with a few dwarves, but they should be used to it by now” said Nori as Bilbo chuckled.

“They should, but even then. My relatives will never let up for what I did long ago” said Bilbo shaking his hand, “nearly took Bag-End from under me. All my belongs were gone and they raided everything I owned, except my…handkerchiefs…”

“Didn’t you forget them on the quest?” asked Bofur.

“I did, and they must have not cared very much for them” said Bilbo sighing, “that is why I had somewhat bad allergies during the journey.”

“Did you ever tell them about your journey?” asked Dwalin.

“Of course I didn’t, they have no rights to know what I did and didn’t do on my adventure” said Bilbo as they nodded silently.

“I understand that, so we leave after you said your goodbyes to the Shire on the night of your birthday?” asked Nori.

“That is right, for now I would like some help with getting the gifts in order” said Bilbo standing up with the others staring at him. “Hobbits are different with birthdays, they give presents and gifts to the guest instead of the other way around.” The dwarves nodded as they were all startled at a knock on the door Bilbo knew very well was Gandalf’s staff. He ran to the door and opened it to find Gandalf standing with a cart full of fireworks with Bilbo’s face lighting up.

“Welcome Gandalf, I have been expecting you” said Bilbo as Gandalf smiled at the hobbit.

“I met Frodo down the road, he must be quite interested in that book of his” said Gandalf as Bilbo laughed.

“Quite the reader he is, most likely be interested in my book, if I ever finish it” said Bilbo as he let Gandalf in the small smial.

“How is it going?” asked Gandalf as he let Bilbo take his staff and hat to the hooks.

“Just fine, I hope to make it in memory of Thorin, Fili and Kili” said Bilbo as Gandalf hummed.

“That would be very nice for you to do that. You cared about them a lot, and they deserve to have that honor of being remembered in your book” said Gandalf as Bilbo nodded. Even then his memories were fresh with his journey with Thorin, including his death and his nephews. Bilbo walked to his room to collect the gifts he would give the guests as he wiped the tears from his eyes as Elien stood with her heart ripping out of her as he shock from the tears.

“I know how much you miss them, I miss my kin and family in Valinor” said Elien with Bilbo the only one hearing her.

“Who is your family?” asked Bilbo quietly so Elien could only hear him.

“I have two younger sisters, Yavanna and Vána with Aulë, who is my step brother and husband of Yavanna” whispered Elien as Bilbo nodded while sobbing still. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. “I promise you, everything will be just fine. Your journey to see them will come soon.”

“I know it will, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if I wasn’t leaving Frodo behind” whispered Bilbo as Elien kissed him.

“Frodo will be fine, he can take care of himself. It’s time you let go of the past and focus on seeing your friends again” whispered Elien softly as Bilbo still had the red nose and eyes. She hugged him once again to comfort him, after knowing how much Bilbo cared for Thorin, how they were still very good friends, even after Thorin’s death. Bilbo still thought of him as a brother he never had, and even though Thorin was a dwarf and Bilbo a hobbit. It never stopped their friendship from growing at the moment they met, which was back in Bree so many years ago, and months before the journey that ended up taking Thorin, Fili and Kili’s life. Elien regretted more than anything for not saving them, or being strong enough to kill Azog and Bolg before they could kill anyone else. A small part of her knew her strength waned when she saw Azog in Ravenhill holding Fili by his back and watching the dwarf prince be dropped to his death.

“I promise he will be fine, or by my life, I will make sure he lives through these cruel days. You will see the tomb again in Erebor and talk to the friends you left behind so long ago. I will be with you every step of the way, until my dying breath I will protect you. Even after death, I will follow you until you join me” whispered Elien as she wept in his shoulder as he wept with her.


	24. Bilbo's Farewell Party

When the morning of Bilbo Baggins birthday came, he found himself early in the morning, before dawn being cuddled by Elien as he kissed her on her cheek, even though he couldn’t see her, with the long years spent together, they couldn’t help but know where each other were when cuddling. Plus she had her chin on his shoulder, which was where she normally had herself positioned. He turned around and hugged her as she hugged him back. If anyone would have walked in, all they would have saw was Bilbo hugging a nonexistent person. But Elien was in fact there, in Bilbo’s bed, cuddling with her One and not wanted to break out of that hold.

Eventually they got up, but as they did, Elien found herself curled in Bilbo’s lap as she wouldn’t get off. He eventually carried her and she grabbed on to his neck. “Today’s the big day” whispered Elien as he kissed her on top of her head.

“I know that, and I am ready to go back” said Bilbo as Elien hugged him tighter as she changed her position of her legs to be going around his waist and hugged him under the arms so his hands were free, aside from making sure at times that she didn’t slip off him, which she made sure of _that_.

She got off him as he walked to his desk and continued writing his book as she watched him. Deep down, her book wasn’t getting done either, but would that be weird if one day for someone to walk into the room her and Bilbo to find a quill just floating in air with no one holding it and it writing in a book. That never happened before, but it would have startled Frodo for a few minutes. She decided it was time to at least start it, but she didn’t even know where to begin, not saying she had forgotten her past, but her life has been long, being over twelve thousand years old and some off those years she would like to not recap into a book. She sat down in her writing table and pulled out her book. Elien has never thought of a name yet, but she found herself writing down the beginning of her days, which she almost didn’t want to remember. It was bad enough that she was driven to starvation by her own family and kin, but she ended up fighting Melkor, who turned her invisible. As she kept writing, tears welled in her eyes. She fought them back as she continued writing. Bilbo noticed the quill shaking in the air as it was abruptly dropped in the inkwell and left there.

He went over to her and embraced the sobbing figure. He never seen her this way, braking down crying. He looked at the pages and paled as he hugged her tighter. All Elien wanted was to be seen, to be heard, for Bilbo to see her, to be married to him, to have his children and love them as much as a mother could. But she could never have that, and more than anything she wanted it. To love the world that was Middle Earth, a place where she was away from the people and love the Dwarves, Elves, Men, Ents (who she knew about those people) and all the other creatures aside from Orcs and the evil beings Melkor created in the world.

Frodo came in and smiled at Bilbo, even though he couldn’t see Elien, her sobs was heard just slightly. He found Elien and picked her off her chair and hugged her with Bilbo on the other side of her. She brought them into her as they smiled at her and rubbed noses with one another.

“I have grown to like Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur. They are very nice dwarrows, as they like to be called. I am going out for a while” said Frodo grabbing his book and walking out of smial without another word. Bilbo and Elien had to smile at him for being the way he was. Elien shut her book and placed it back into her bag with the inkwell and quill going inside as well.

She was ready to go as much as he was. They kissed one another as he was still slightly nervous about the speech. He was very good at public speaking, many had admired him for that, but what he was going to do was something that the whole Shire would be in an uproar for a very long time, but hopefully not disturbed Frodo as he got Bag-End.

* * *

That night, the dwarrows were inside the smial as the party went on outside by the Party Tree. Frodo was dancing with the young ladies with Sam, Merry and Pippin joining in to the dancing. Bilbo was slightly away from everyone else as he slow danced with Elien as the moonlight shining on both of them. They placed their foreheads together as Frodo soon found Bilbo this way.

“It’s time for your speech” said Frodo still having a hard time whipping the smirk off his face. “I never thought you two were such lover birds.” Elien gave him a glare, though he could never see it as Bilbo walked past Frodo, but gave him a hug before walking away with Elien hugging him and following after Bilbo, as she always found herself doing.

Bilbo stepped on the stump as Frodo took his seat with Elien standing right beside him as he started his speech:

"My dear people. My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, and Proudfoots... Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today! I hope you are enjoying yourselves as much as I am. I shall not keep you long, I have called you all together for a purpose. Indeed, for three purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. Secondly, to celebrate my birthday. I should say: our birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today. Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: one gross, if I may use the expression. It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; thought the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'Thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party. Thirdly and finally, I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT! I regret to announce that- though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you- this is the END! I am going. I am leaving NOW! GOODBYE!" 

Bilbo slipped on the Ring with a flash of light. He looked straight at Elien as he took her hand and jumped off the stump with them walking quickly away with the madness of the area getting louder and louder as Bilbo swung Elien around as she chuckled. She kissed him and picked her hobbit up gently in her arms as he clung to her lightly. They missed looking in each other’s eyes as they did just that with Bilbo being set on the ground and they both opened the door together and shut it. Bilbo gave Elien a long kiss as she embraced him before he slipped the Ring off his finger and his eyes looked sad once again, but he couldn’t very well be invisible the entire journey to Erebor. She let go of him as he went to get his gear as he slipped the Ring into the envelope with the deed of Bag-End and sealed it as he placed it in his pocket.


	25. Returning Back to Erebor and Leaving the Shire Behind

“You probably found that to be terribly clever?” asked Gandalf popping out of nowhere and not startling Bilbo or Elien, but made their gazes shift to him and his tall self.

“I was just have a bit of fun” said Bilbo looking at Gandalf before turning his gaze downwards. “You’re probably right, you’ll keep an eye on him when I’m gone.”

“Two eyes, as much as I can spare. What did you do you with that ring of yours?” asked Gandalf as Bilbo froze and Elien looked at him.

“I put it in an envelope on the mantel place over the hearth…no it’s here in my pocket” said Bilbo as he looked at the envelope. Elien looked at Bilbo as a madness seemed to find its way into his mind. “Such a big deal, over something so small. It’s my ring, it’s my precious.”

“Precious? That name has been given to it, but not by you” said Gandalf as Elien knew very well who he was talking about…Gollum.

“What right do you have over what I name my belongings?! Are you going to tell me that I can’t call Sting, Sting?!” asked Bilbo furious now.

“I think you have had that ring for far too long” said Gandalf as Bilbo looked up at him angered. Elien looked between the two of them until she found herself with more darkness clouding her vision than normal.

“Since when do you have control over what I have and don’t! I know what your intentions are! You want it for yourself!” shouted Bilbo as the room darkened around them all with Gandalf taller than normal.

“I’m not trying to steal from you, I’m trying to help you” said Gandalf as everything returned to normal. Bilbo was shaking and seemed to be himself once again as he embraced the wizard, who accepted it.

“It’s time I leave this place and the Ring as well. It will go to Frodo” said Bilbo as Elien, who knew what the Ring really was, sighed with a bit of pain knowing Frodo would be the Ring bearer and not Bilbo. No one hear her sigh as they broke their embrace and let Bilbo grab his bag and cloak as Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur walked out of their rooms just as Bilbo grabbed his walking stick.

“Is everything ready?” asked Bilbo.

“Everything” said all three of them together.

“It’s time we head back” said Bilbo as the three dwarrows smiled before heading out the door with Bilbo just about to step out.

“You still have the envelope in your pocket” said Gandalf. Elien and Bilbo froze as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He looked at it before dropping it to the ground and walked away from it without a single thought as Gandalf placed the envelope on the mantel and went back to the door and walked outside with Bilbo.

“I thought of how I want to end my book: ‘and he lived happily ever after, tell the end of his days’” said Bilbo as Gandalf smiled at him.

“And I hope you do. Enjoy your time away from your relatives and the Shire. Frodo will come find you in his own time” said Gandalf as Bilbo smiled at him before taking off with the dwarves and Elien right behind them as they raced out of the Shire, holding hands and they both smiling with the dwarves keeping up.

They found themselves out of the Shire by the third day of their journey with night coming upon them. They made camp and started cooking supper with Bilbo and Elien watching the stars as Bilbo found himself remembering the times spent with Thorin and company. She hugged him as he held back tears. They both missed them, they all did, but nothing could bring back Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili back to them. Elien wished that she could have done something that day of the battle, but as she wants to forget and the memories still fresh was her just giving up on them, despite her fire burning during the battle.

Elien pressed her forehead to Bilbo’s as they attempted to look at one another, which was unsuccessful. Bofur sat beside Bilbo with Dwalin and Nori on the other side of him. Elien sat on Bilbo’s lap until the bowl of soup was served, but she hugged him loosely around the backside while putting her chin on his shoulder as he ate, giving him kisses on the neck.

Once he was done and the others soon went to sleep, Bilbo and Elien were snuggling with one another as Bilbo fell asleep with Elien remaining wide awake. She laid on his whole body and had her arms around his with her hands laced on his back. To her, sleeping was unessential to her life, she would protect Bilbo and the others until she knew they were safe.

The next morning she got off him as she realized he had cried during the night. She kissed him as his eyes opened and he kissed her back. “I don’t like to see you cry” said Elien so Bilbo was the only to hear her.

“I miss Thorin. I think all three of us could have been great friends” said Bilbo. Elien kissed him again as he hugged her.

“I know you miss them, and I would have done everything in my power to save them, or bring them back. But you can now see them again” said Elien as she felt Bilbo rolling his hips under her as she immediately deadpanned. “You can wait for that when we get away from the sight of people.” Bilbo lips curled into a smile as she smiled back.

Elien got off him as she sat right beside him. He knew that she was trying to cheer him up, after memories of the quest started circling through his mind. He hugged her again, wishing they could all see her, most likely the dwarrows and other beings would really enjoy Elien’s presence.


	26. Friends Meet Again, The Journey Back to Erebor

Breakfast was made and they ate before setting on the road again. Bilbo snapped his hand up to see Rivendell inside the valley. He smiled at it before going down with the others.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Bofur asked with Bilbo focusing on the dwarf.

“Yes, it’s beautiful.” Bilbo said with a smile. Elien still couldn’t help but enjoy looking at the valley even after all this time. They entered into the valley and saw Elrond in his Lord attire.

“Welcome again.” Elrond said with them smiling at him.

They got rooms and went out exploring like little children as they found a fountain. Being surprisingly hot, they all undressed and hopped in with them enjoying themselves until Elves looked at them with Elien standing up and the others staring at them, not caring if they were mooning the Elves.

“Dinner will be served soon, if you would like a meal tonight. Meat will be served as well.” Dwalin’s face lit up.

“We will be there.” Dwalin beamed as the other’s looked at him. They climbed out of the fountain and wrapped themselves in towels that were laying out beside the fountain, mostly likely from the Elves.

They redressed and came to the dining hall to meet up with Elrond and Lindir with a hand full of Elves. They ate and was all merry with Elien sitting out of the way and enjoying the fun.

“I do have to say now, Master Baggins that you have never aged a day since I last saw you sixty years ago.” Elrond said with Bilbo blushing slightly. Bofur was ruffling Bilbo’s hair up with the Elves and Elrond snickering. Elien smiled with Bilbo blushing more as she started singing to the Elvish music.

They joined in while continued eating and drinking. Bilbo looked at his pipe and wanted to smoke but decided against it. Elien took him off that habit quickly after they returned from the adventure.

Elien decided to try a little bit of the rum as she was taken slightly aback from it and set the mug down. She went back to Bilbo to find the other’s drunk around them with the Elves too. Looking at them giggling with one another with half of them asleep. She shook her head and dragged Bilbo by the arms to their room and Bilbo falling asleep still mumbling to himself. It was all small random talk until something caught her attention.

“I have always loved you, my sweetheart. Fall asleep, I know how little you do.” Bilbo mumbling with Elien hugging him and falling asleep for the first time in she didn’t know how long.

The next week or so they remained in Rivendell with them all enjoying themselves, playing around with the Elves.

One morning, Bilbo woke up to find a young man staring at him. His eyes snapped open with Elien waking up seconds later and looking at the man.

“Estel?” Bilbo asked with the man nodding.

“I was named that at one time, but now I am called Strider. My true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” The man said with Bilbo smiling.

“It is good to see you, Aragorn.” Bilbo said with Aragorn shaking the hobbit’s hand. Elien tried to find a less awkward spot when Aragorn noticed her movement and stared at her.

“Is there something or someone else with you, Master Baggins?” Aragorn asked with Bilbo and Elien paling. Bilbo looked over at Elien with her giving him an assuring touch on the shoulder.

“My lover, Elien lays and is always with me until the end of my days.” Bilbo said with Elien moving off the bed and standing before Aragorn. Taking his hand and placing it in hers with him suddenly looking down at the invisible and small creature.

“She is here, but why hide her?” Aragorn asked.

“Elien was this way before I knew her, but that does not mean I don’t love her. She is just different, in a good way. My lover is very sweet and caring and kind, with the nicest personality anyone could possibility imagine and loyal. We both wish that you could see Elien, but we hope one day that she will reappear in the world.” Bilbo said with Elien sitting beside him.

“But you can still hear me, slowly the world will hear me before they see the real me.” Elien said with Aragorn looking at her with wide eyes. They shook hands again and Aragorn left Elien and Bilbo in peace.

Later that day they found Aragorn talking to an elf maiden, soon to realized it was Arwen, daughter of Elrond. They were kissing under the starlight with Elien and Bilbo looking out from a balcony.

On the final day, they made ready to leave and continue the journey on. Looking back at the valley behind them and admiring the view before suddenly finding themselves out of the Misty Mountains and among the forest that still had some burned spots from the fire that Gandalf started with the pinecones.

An eagle came from above with multiple others coming down with him. The one that arrived first -most of them assumed as the leader- came over to the small company with Bilbo walking over and petting its head.

“I want to thank you, great Eagle for all the help long ago.” Bilbo said.

“You are most welcome, Master Baggins. May we give you a ride?” Bilbo was slightly surprised by the small fact they could talk as Bilbo and Elien climbed on the Eagle with the rest of them climbing on the other Eagle and they soar into the air. Elien held onto Bilbo with the others shouting in the wind with their hair flying backwards.

Soon afterwards they touched on the Carrock once again and thanked the Eagles before going on their way once again.

They met with Thranduil in Mirkwood with Brand in Dale, noting that Bard and Bain had died with Sigrid and Tilda’s grandchildren alive.  

Walking out of Dale to see the great green gate standing tall and bright in the sunlight with Elien and Bilbo smiling at the sight and the others going up the slopes to find a grey haired Dain hugging Bilbo.

“It’s good to see you, Dain.” Bilbo said.


	27. Meetings at the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I'm sorry for not having chapters posted faster than usual. Been having writers block and tomorrow I'm seeing Age of Ultron! (and before you yell at me, I know it's not Middle Earth based, but I still love Marvel regardless). Plus I have had long work hours lately that have made me very tired afterwards, but enjoy this chapter and all the others

“It is good to see you as well, Bilbo Baggins. You still look similar to what you looked like many years ago when I saw you as a younger lad.” Dain said drawing away from Bilbo. “Well, come in and let us chat. The others are here too, except for Balin, Ori, and Oín. They are in Moria right now, but I haven’t heard word from them for quite some time.” Bilbo nodded with Elien paling as images of dead, fire and ruin flashed before her eyes. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and joining the others inside.

Bilbo was already being hugged and enveloped by the remaining of the company with them all very old. Bombur wasn’t their, due to him gaining lots of weight after Bilbo last saw him. They walked into Bombur’s room and Bilbo hugged him, despite being very fat now.

Elien remained beside him as they went to dinner and finally Bilbo was able to go see Fili, Kili, and Thorin. Bilbo produced three flowers from his coat pocket and gave Fili a golden rose, Kili a sky blue rose, and Thorin a dark blue rose. He kneeled by Fili’s tomb and bowed his head.

“Fili, I have missed you through these years and deep down you knew you would be a great king. You were a brother to me and you always will be. May you remain in peace under the Mountain.” Bilbo stood up and kneeled by Kili’s tomb.

“Kili, like your brother, I have missed you and always thought of you from the moment I met you and Fili as a brother. I was like your uncle, I wanted to protect you but I failed. Please forgive me for letting you die. My wish is to have you, Fili and your uncle alive, but you are hopefully in peace, and-.” Bilbo paused as he bit back the tears with Elien kneeling beside him. “I will always love you. Forever and ever, I will remember you and the little time I got to spend with you. I wish I could have saved you from your fate. None of you deserved this, and I would not have let this happen to you, if I stayed by you.” Bilbo stood up and kneeled by Thorin.

“Thorin, I… hope you are safe and happy, wherever you. I was never a warrior, but I would have never abandoned you. We all wish to life, but some don’t get that chance to remain alive. I wasn’t by your side to the end of your time in this world. I know you can’t tell me you’re sorry again and again, but I have and will always forgive you for the actions. I know you were not yourself in the end. I will always love you three, as well as the rest of the company. You were my family, and deep down everyone will always be. May your memories live on in my book, for it was dedicated to you three plus the others.” Bilbo climbed onto Elien and leaned forwards to kiss Thorin on the forehead. He drew away as he put his hand over Thorin’s before being lowered to the ground once again.

Elien took his hand as they went to the room from long ago and fell asleep in each other’s arms.  They had their foreheads together with smiles on their faces.

They spent the next two weeks in Erebor. Bilbo found himself looking at Fili, Kili, and Thorin with Elien sitting on the floor beside him. They enjoyed one another’s company, but Bilbo found himself sobbing with the emotions returning to him of their deaths. Elien mourned with him, it was her fault as well. A song started escaping her lips as Bilbo listened. It had no words but her humming sounded like the many elements of the world. The birds and the beasts, the wind and sea.

Once she was done, Bilbo smiled at her. She blushed and grabbed his hand.

“You have a beautiful voice, Elien.”

“It was nothing! I swear.”

“But you were the one who sang at the funeral. You have a beautiful voice, don’t regret it.” Elien blushed and kissed Bilbo, who returned it.

“I know I did, but it was because they deserved respect.” Elien said standing up and singing a lament as she went over to Tauriel and gave her a bright orange rose and a leaf green one.

“I understand that. How did Tauriel die, you never told me.” Elien cringed at that.

“I accidently shot her when I was about to kill Bolg. I ended up killing Bolg too, but I wanted to save Tauriel. I think she would have wanted me to kill her, if she survived.”

“She wanted to be with Kili then.”

“Yes, and I don’t blame her. But Tauriel is in peace and together with the ones she loves.”

“I hope so.”

“She is, Bilbo Baggins. I guarantee she is safe.”

“I believe you.” Elien smiled and kissed him again.

“I love you Bilbo.” He smiled back at her, giving Elien soft kisses on the lips.

“I know you do, and I do too.” Elien pressed her forehead to his and kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re so sweet, Bilbo.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

”You are too, Elien. It’s one of the many secrets you like to hide for me.”

“I don’t hide it, you know better to say that, Bilbo.” She teased sitting on his lap.

“Don’t know about that, it shouldn’t matter though. When will we be leaving here?”

“Whenever you like. I will follow you everywhere you go, unless something happens. But even then I will continue to love you, Bilbo.” He smiled.

”We will leave soon, possibly tomorrow.”

“That’s fine.” Elien said as Bilbo continued to smile at her.

Valinor, upon Taniquetil

She let go of his hand, he looked at her as she looked at the stars.

“Do you think Elien will ever heal?” Varda asked. Manwë looked at her as she shifted her gaze to him.

“I do not know, I hope it will come soon. I know you wish her to conceive already…knowing that none of the Valier can…”

“I know, Manwë. But we should not hinder the process. Yavanna should bring the child to the world and not us.”

“We will still have to make her spend time for what trouble she has caused in this world.” Manwë said as Varda looked at him, face to face.

“She will want rest when she comes back, if she is…you understand, Manwë. I will not harm her or the child inside if-.”

“I know you worry about her, so do I.  Even Tulkas, Ulmo, or Oromë would never have done what she has. But she will be fine. She has a husband, she _might_ have a child or more than one, we can only hope. Varda, she is fine. Do not let her condition hurt you, for she will heal to be the person you long ago remember, even a little bigger.” Varda smiled and took Manwë’s hand as they looked back far through the lands and back to staring at Elien.


	28. Rivendell and the Start of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted this early, but I want to get to LotR already

Three Months Later

A relaxed smile on both of their faces. They knew this was home, a safe place, Rivendell. They held hands as they entered into the valley and meeting up with Elrond, who was more than happy to see the hobbit once again. Bilbo and Elien went to eat with Elrond and the other Elves they both soon learned by name. One suddenly caught Elien’s sight as his face looked like a particular Dwarf, _Thorin._ She snapped her head away from the Elf and sighed quietly while standing up and walked to a room, but luckily she never saw the Elf again, as if he was a dream.

Bilbo was right behind her and sat beside her on the bed. She sort of had a promise for him and she was never going to break it. She kissed him as he returned it, before finding themselves in bed, naked and Elien under Bilbo with them panting slightly. They loved one another and it almost hurt Bilbo couldn’t see her, but he accepted it.

“My Elien” Bilbo said with Elien smiling.

“My Bilbo.” Bilbo smiled at her.

Soon they found themselves cuddled in each other’s arms. Elien feeling Bilbo’s soft hair while braiding the courtship braid in his curls as he held her close, kissing her on the cheek.

“I missed this.” Elien said as Bilbo was still laying on her.

“I have too, we haven’t done this in years, but now you are with me and that’s all I could ever wish for.” Bilbo said kissing her.

The seventeen years that passed were peaceful until one day that frightened everyone to their core. The day Frodo came to Rivendell, but in a condition no one liked. Gandalf had arrived days before and sent word that the Ringwraiths were on the move, which scared Elien to no end.

Bilbo ran to Elrond after word reached them that they found Frodo, but he was unconscious. A tall elf with flowing golden locks rode on horseback with Frodo in his arms with a chattering bag was on his back and another, that was most likely Frodo’s gear. The Elf dismounted from his horse and the healers took Frodo to a room with Elrond with them. Bilbo and Elien entered the room, but the Elves would not let them in as they sat in their room very much worried.

Elrond sent Elves to let Bilbo in as he ran to Frodo’s room and sat down with Elien standing over them while Elrond gave Frodo a rest while Bilbo found the box with the Ring inside as it had a silver chain attached to it. Bilbo put the chain around Frodo’s neck as he looked up to find Gandalf sitting beside Frodo.

The next few days were spent with Elrond and his group of healers trying their best to get the shard out of Frodo’s left shoulder while Bilbo and Elien sat with Bilbo wrote his book, which didn’t seem close to being done.

Every day, Bilbo, Gandalf and Sam sat by Frodo’s bedside as they watched him. After a few more days, Elrond noticed the shard as he removed it and cast it into the hearth. Frodo looked better as Bilbo smiled at him before leaving the room with Elien behind him. He entered the Hall of Fire as a feast was planned when news reached that Frodo had woken up. Elien and Bilbo were once again cuddling with one another with her on his lap until he fell asleep and bread was served to him, since he never ate very much.

Bilbo nodded his head to his chest, making him look asleep as Elien leaned against the wall right beside the stool Bilbo was sitting on. The door opened a few hours later when night came upon the world, Hearths were lit as the Elves started to play beautiful music and singing echoed through the halls as Elien found herself humming along to the music. She looked up and her eyes widened with a big smile on her face.

Frodo looked at Bilbo, who was thinking even though it looked as though he had nodded off. Elrond came up to them and smiled at Bilbo with his hood up and his small nose the only thing that stuck out from the cloak and hood.

“I can see you have enjoyed yourself tonight, but here before you is someone you long missed.” Elrond said as Bilbo’s head tilted upwards with Frodo’s face lighting up.

“Bilbo!” Frodo cried hugging Bilbo.

“It is so good to see you, my dear Frodo.” Bilbo said as Elien joined in the hug. They broke apart while joining into conversation, which was just between Bilbo and Frodo. Elien found herself near sleep with Frodo the same condition by the music.

Suddenly a small voice started singing a song as Elien woke up to find Bilbo on stage. She smiled at him as he was singing and Frodo was watching closely.

 _"Eärendil was a mariner_  
that tarried in Arvernien;  
he built a boat of timber felled  
in Nimbrethil to journey in;  
her sails he wove of silver fair,  
of silver were her lanterns made,  
her prow was fashioned like a swan,  
and light upon her banners laid.  
  
In panoply of ancient kings,  
in chainéd rings he armoured him;  
his shining shield was scored with runes  
to ward all wounds and harm from him;  
his bow was made of dragon-horn,  
his arrows shorn of ebony;  
of silver was his habergeon,  
his scabbard of chalcedony;  
his sword of steel was valiant,  
of adamant his helmet tall,  
an eagle-plume upon his crest,  
upon his breast an emerald.  
  
Beneath the Moon and under star  
he wandered far from northern strands,  
bewildered on enchanted ways  
beyond the days of mortal lands.  
From gnashing of the Narrow Ice  
where shadow lies on frozen hills,  
from nether heats and burning waste  
he turned in haste, and roving still  
on starless waters far astray  
at last he came to Night of Naught,  
and passed, and never sight he saw  
of shining shore nor light he sought.  
The winds of wrath came driving him,  
and blindly in the foam he fled  
from west to east and errandless,  
unheralded he homeward sped.  
  
There flying Elwing came to him,  
and flame was in the darkness lit;  
more bright than light of diamond  
the fire upon her carcanet.  
The Silmaril she bound on him  
and crowned him with the living light  
and dauntless then with burning brow  
he turned his prow; and in the night  
from Otherworld beyond the Sea  
there strong and free a storm arose,  
a wind of power in Tarmenel;  
by paths that seldom mortal goes  
his boat it bore with biting breath  
as might of death across the grey  
and long forsaken seas distressed;  
from east to west he passed away.  
  
Through Evernight he back was borne  
on black and roaring waves that ran  
o'er leagues unlit and foundered shores  
that drowned before the Days began,  
until he heard on strands of pearl  
where ends the world the music long,  
where ever-foaming billows roll  
the yellow gold and jewels wan.  
He saw the Mountain silent rise  
where twilight lies upon the knees  
of Valinor, and Eldamar  
beheld afar beyond the seas.  
A wanderer escaped from night  
to haven white he came at last,  
to Elvenhome the green and fair  
where keen the air, where pale as glass  
beneath the Hill of Ilmarin  
a-glimmer in a valley sheer  
the lamplit towers of Tirion  
are mirrored on the Shadowmere.  
  
He tarried there from errantry,  
and melodies they taught to him,  
and sages old him marvels told,  
and harps of gold they brought to him.  
They clothed him then in elven-white,  
and seven lights before him sent,  
as through the Calacirian  
to hidden land forlorn he went.  
He came unto the timeless halls  
where shining fall the countless years,  
and endless reigns the Elder King  
in Ilmarin on Mountain sheer;  
and words unheard were spoken then  
of folk and Men and Elven-kin,  
beyond the world were visions showed  
forbid to those that dwell therein.  
  
A ship then new they built for him  
of mithril and of elven-glass  
with shining prow; no shaven oar  
nor sail she bore on silver mast:  
the Silmaril as lantern light  
and banner bright with living flame  
to gleam thereon by Elbereth  
herself was set, who thither came  
and wings immortal made for him,  
and laid on him undying doom,  
to sail the shoreless skies and come  
behind the Sun and light of Moon.  
  
From Evereven's lofty hills  
where softly silver fountains fall  
his wings him bore, a wandering light,  
beyond the mighty Mountain Wall.  
From a World's End there he turned away,  
and yearned again to find afar  
his home through shadows journeying,  
and burning as an island star  
on high above the mists he came,  
a distant flame before the Sun,  
a wonder ere the waking dawn  
where grey the Norland waters run.  
  
And over Middle-earth he passed  
and heard at last the weeping sore  
of women and of elven-maids  
in Elder Days, in years of yore.  
But on him mighty doom was laid,  
till Moon should fade, an orbéd star  
to pass, and tarry never more  
on Hither Shores where Mortals are;  
for ever still a herald on  
an errand that should never rest  
to bear his shining lamp afar,  
the Flammifer of Westernesse."


	29. Fun in Rivendell and the White Council

Bilbo hopped down from stage and went over to Frodo, who managed to fall asleep with Lindir being the ass he was and asked for a repeat of the song. Bilbo ignored him and went on with Frodo right beside him and Elien walking behind both of them. Frodo paused and looked at Arwen, who was talking to Aragorn, standing a little too close to be called friends. Elien couldn’t stop smiling with Bilbo patting Frodo’s back and walked off, leaving Sam behind with Merry and Pippin who knows where, most likely causing trouble.

For long hours, Bilbo and Frodo talked about what has happened with Elien popping in. Eventually Frodo was fast asleep with Sam in the room as well. Sam carried Frodo off to his room with Bilbo crawling into bed with Elien. Whatever was going to happen next was a mystery to them all but Elrond was going to have a council meeting, which may or may not end well.

Early the next morning with Bilbo, Elien and Gandalf sitting quietly with Frodo and Sam walking up to them as a bell echoed through the air. Gandalf stood up with Bilbo and Elien holding hands with Frodo and Sam (who was utterly forgotten at the moment). Bilbo took his place as many of the member were filling into the council. Elrond motioned for Frodo to sit beside him with Bilbo sitting on the other side and Gandalf sitting beside Bilbo.

Elien sat down beside Sam and something happened then. She changed forms from the person truly loved by Bilbo to something entirely different. It started on her feet as they became tree trumps and her legs very slender, similar to needles. Vines, twigs, and leaves started twisting around her body until they split at her shoulders and twigs made a ‘v’ shape on her chin and pointing out, looking similar to Thranduil’s crown. Her face tightened around the twigs and she looked beautiful with vine like structures rolling down from her shoulders to her needle like feet. Twigs grew up from her shoulders in a shape that looked like the fin of a fish.

Sam, unfortunately was the only one to see something magically appear out of thin air and turn into something very tall (and to him menacing). He squeaked and started crawling backwards as Elien took his hand and kissed it gently with the sigh of relief washing over him and he marveled at the creature. Elien failed to notice a man walk into the council and sit down, despite being late. Sam looked at Elien for a moment before she stood up and walked in the middle, scaring everyone and they drew weapons and pointed them at her.

“I am not going to hurt you. But have come to give aid in the identification of the Ring, if it is still unknown.” Elien said in a low voice as Bilbo gaped at her with Frodo looking at Bilbo, who looked at Gandalf, who looked back at Elrond, who shrugged.

“Elien…how? How are….you?” Bilbo stumbled.

“Visible? I can’t maintain this form for long, but I have to admit that the ring both Frodo and Bilbo had or have in their possession was Sauron’s One Ring of Power. I knew the moment Bilbo put that ring in his possession that it was what I thought it was. Now it is in the possession of Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo.

“I sincerely apologies for not telling you, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, and I regret more for not destroying it before it became as it is, a tangled mess of stings that can’t be untangled like a web.  This is my fault for not doing what I was sent here to do. I have failed my lord and I have failed this world.” Elien said as she fell silent.

Everyone at this point were in utter shock aside from Gandalf. He looked at her then a light sparked in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the creature, slightly leaning on his staff.

“Olórin.” She said as Gandalf looked at her.

“Elien. How did you get here? Shouldn’t you be back in Valinor?” Gandalf said.

“I didn’t want to go back now. I can’t, looking like this!” Elien scowled as a few of the members jumped at the tone.

“You are Yavanna’s oldest sister. She has missed through the years and cares for you deeply.”

“I cannot go back the way I am now! My body will not reappear back and I don’t think it ever will.” Elien said looking at her needle fingers and signed. “I will never feel normal in this world. After every battle and war that could have been prevented, but I never did.”

“This is not your fault. We take council to understand one another and the problems of the world. You are not one of them. You were sent to protect, and protect you have, just not something I was predicting from you.” Gandalf said looking at Bilbo and Frodo.

“She still loves me dearly, Gandalf. Nothing can take that away, aside death and we would still love one another until we could join one another again.” Bilbo piped in.

“And we will, if that day comes. I apologies for bargaining into your presence, Lord Elrond. I…am probably not welcome here now, so I will go before I am more of a burden.” Elien said.

“Stay as long as you like, miss….Elien?” Elrond said making sure he caught the name right.

“Right indeed. I am Elien, at your service.” Elien said adding a bow. “Thank you for allowing me to stay, but if I disappear, I rightly apologies for that, but I am still weak from many years ago.”

“Is this your normal form?” Elrond asked.

“No, I did not know I could change into this creature, but to not be invisible is a privilege.” Elien said as Bilbo walked up to her and kissed her right in front of the entire council, not caring about the different faces shock or anything of that. Elien kissed him back and found herself truly feeling his presence as she was supposed to, his arms on her back as she had her arms around him.

Then just like that, she disappeared with the form vanishing before everyone’s eyes, leaving Bilbo kissing at what seemed like air, but was Elien still standing there, enjoying the kiss as if nothing happened. Everyone looked at one another as if she was a ghost, but now they knew otherwise as Elrond relaxed in his seat.


	30. Council of Elrond II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be here next week because I will be out of town to meet with family. So I will be posting two chapters to counter not being here. But if I am here, then there will be chapters posted next Saturday and Sunday.

As if no information could get past the mischievous hobbits, before the council was truly out (which the news and rumors spread by Merry and Pippin themselves), word spread like wild fire about a lady Bilbo fancied very much. Some thought right away that the two were married, some gave deeper thought that they were courting (but the small detail there was no sign of their courtship on either one of the new ‘lovers.’ Maybe other had ideas of a baby coming into the picture (which, if Elien had any say in that, she would laugh).

But returning back to the council as Bilbo drew away from Elien, he still was grabbing her hand and he made her sit on his lap (because if it was the other way around, it would look as though Bilbo was floating in midair).

“That was some declaration of love for Elien, Bilbo Baggins.” Elrond said as everyone turned to him. He shrugged and not giving a lick about what they thought about him. It was him that fell in love with someone who could not be seen and only could be felt (as he knows very well now).

“I love her, but we have not come to a council to hear about my love life with her.” Bilbo said. The men and Elves groaned and didn’t bother to want to know how or what they have done already. To be honest, it really wasn’t something they would like to talk about (not that any of them were children, but talking about a closed subject in an open council was not that appropriate).

“Right you are. The choice now that must come is who should take the Ring to Mordor?” Elrond asked. Everyone silenced as Bilbo in his heart wanted to destroy it now, but Frodo rose from his chair.

“I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I don’t know the way.” Frodo said. Everyone turned to him and relief mixed with sadness running through them.

Bilbo hugged Elien tightly while telling her quietly that everything would be okay with Frodo, that he would have a good company like his company of dwarves (which made Elien want to cry out and wished more than anything to go instead of Frodo).

It took a good few hours for Elien to properly calm down about what just happened after the council. Frodo and Sam (who appeared after Bilbo had to drag Elien out) were going to destroy the Ring, but the others were yet to be decided by Elrond.

Elien’s tantrum wasn’t the only thing talked (but mostly by Bilbo (who was only trying to calm her down)) about around Rivendell. Her appearance on the council was enough to make her a buzzing topic. Some, such as Elladan and Elrohir thought it was a good idea (which might have started from Merry or Pippin or both) to spread rumors about absurd things with Elien and Bilbo’s relationship ranging from an arranged marriage that was likely to _fail_ to them together because they wanted children and would end after an heir was born.

This only made the vala that much more angry towards the twin elves (who are likely to get a major butt kicking when she had a chance). For now, all she could do was be angry at them until they paid for what happened and the rumors they spread (Merry and Pippin were not going to have a pleasant beating from her either).

During the two months before the Fellowships departure from Rivendell, Bilbo and Frodo spent as much time together as they could. Elien at least was content with setting traps around the Valley for Elladan and Elrohir as well as Merry and Pippin (which was enjoyable to watch them when they got trapped).

She of course let them out after a few minutes of struggling (which gave her a good laugh, they deserved it). Bilbo found out about the childhood antics played by Elien and for two weeks she was kicked out of the bedroom and was forced to sleep on the couch.

But she found out he was doing the same thing to the group of childish Hobbits and Elves. She almost to laugh as she set a trap and Bilbo was caught inside it. He glared at her (even though he didn’t know exactly where she was) and Elien nicely cut his free, which made him slap her upon the back of the head.

One evening as Frodo and Bilbo were casually in Bilbo room with Elien sitting in a chair, Bilbo went under his bed and brought out a box.

“I know that your sword was broken and I never gave the blacksmiths the shards to fix. But I think you will like this sword better.” Just then Bilbo opened the box and pulled out Sting. “It is your now, take it and I have something that will ease all three of our minds.” He pulled out the mithril shirt as it rang like bells. Frodo took it and started unbuttoning his shirt and slipped the shirt over his chest then put his white tunic back on over the shirt. Bilbo and Elien’s faces lit up with Frodo looking himself in the mirror.

“Now you look just like a hobbit, but you are more protected than a dragon is with its bare hid.” Elien said and Frodo put the rest of his clothes back on.

“I am so proud of you, Frodo. We hope that you come back in one piece, but at least we hope that you are alive after this is all over.” Bilbo said as Frodo hugged.

“With all my strength, I will come back here, Bilbo.” Frodo said. Bilbo shook with tears in his eyes and Frodo swayed back and forth to calm his uncle down. They drew away from one another with Frodo and Bilbo picking up yet another conversation.

When the Fellowship of the Ring to depart from Rivendell. Bilbo and Elien stood by the gate, Bilbo wrapped in a cloak and Elien giving him as much warmth as possible. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf made up the fellowship

Frodo and Bilbo hugged, then turning to Elien hugged her and without warning, all the hobbits hugged Bilbo and drew away from him.

Elrond and Gandalf came to the Fellowship and with them stepping out of the gate to start the quest they hoped would be successful. Going to Mordor was bad enough, but when war was more likely than ever, it could prove deadly.

Bilbo led Elien to their room and he fell to sleep as Elien shut her eyes with visions circling through of battles and death to come, ending with the destruction of Sauron. But the visions of death showed very much on what was to come.


	31. War of the Ring

Four Months Later

Elien jolted out of her mind, heart racing and sweat beading on her forehead. As much as she loved the companionship of her beloved husband, sitting around and doing nothing wasn’t going to help her in the long run. The desire to fight sent her to want to take up her sword and fight. She knew she could not sit idle as other died. Packing her gear with Bilbo watching her place every item into a bag.

“What are you doing, Elien?” Bilbo asked as Elien rose her head up.

“I’m going to fight, Bilbo Baggins. I don’t want anyone to die, and as peaceful as this place is, it’s not home to me. I will be back in a few months, once the war is over, then we can watch Aragorn become King.” Bilbo’s face lit up slightly but with sadness mixed in.

“I’m going to miss you, Elien. Come back after all this is over. Promise me you will come back.” Bilbo said with Elien nodding.

“I promise with all my heart to return to you, Bilbo. My One and to be husband.” Elien said with Bilbo kissing her on the cheek and her kissing him in the same place. She grabbed her gear and unsheathed Shadowfang while strapping the sheath on her belt and walked out of the valley, going east to the Misty Mountains and coming out to see Lothlórien, with orcs charging into the forest.

Elien rose her sword and charged into the forest and killed many orcs. Seeing Galadriel fighting with an army of Elves around her with Celeborn beside her. She kept charging and slashing any orcs in her path. Thranduil came sweeping into the forest with his army as fires sprang up. Angered by this, she charged at the fires and slashed them out before they got too big. She ran out of the forest as more orcs invaded into it. She killed off the majority of them with the other fled into the forest or in another direction by she powers.

But before she did, something caught her eye to see someone who for a second looked like Tauriel, but as her eyes focused on the Elf. She had dark auburn hair and turquoise blue eyes. She was clad in the color of dark leaves with her bow singing and arrows flying. Elien turned away from the forest.

She fled into the East and found herself in Dale with fires springing with screams echoing through the air. _Not again! This is just like Battle of Five Armies all over again!_ Elien thought as she was enraged at this point and charged at the orcs to find Dain standing over a man’s body with his ax in hand and killing Orcs that dared go near with the men actually in the mountain with dwarves and men fighting the oncoming orcs. Elien broke through the ranks of orcs with everyone watching as they lost limps or heads and falling to the ground.

They all didn’t know what to do, all the armies simply stopped and watched as orcs were being thrown around and crashing to the ground dead. Dain charged into the orcs as Elien soon found herself fighting beside Dain Ironfoot. _Dain II Ironfoot!_ The King under the Mountain! She chanted in Khuzdûl with the dwarves bring a last defense to the Mountain. Elien soon noticed Orcs targeting Dain, who had blood in his snow white hair and beard. She threw Orcs off him and slashed them with her sword as she ducked as he swung his ax, cutting heads off as he went. She rolled away from him and attacked the orcs attempting to reach the gate. They were slain as she charged back to Dain and found Orcs circling him. Stabbing them in the back as some charged at Dain, only to be killed by Elien. She noticed that he had scratches and injures on his whole body. She watched the army take care of the remaining orcs as she held Dain.

“Thank you wise and strong being, may the remaining of your days be great and full of merriment.” Dain said as Elien held his hand.

“You also have much good in this world left, Dain Ironfoot for you and everyone else that deserves to live in this cruel world.” Elien said as Dain looked at her.

“You are brave, my dear. I know you deserve to be free from whatever evil lingers in you. Go back to whoever you love and be with them. I get to leave and see someone who I have missed long ago. Thorin Oakenshield.” Elien paled at this as he died right there. She left the battle after it was all over and found her feet taking her back to Rivendell to Bilbo with her eyes drooping.

She entered his chambers and hugged him tightly. She missed him and he missed her dearly. They enjoyed their companionship with one another as they kissed one another.

“Bilbo.”

“Yes, Elien?”

“Dain died a few days ago, Thorin III Stonehelm is now King. I am sorry.” Elien said looking at Bilbo with pity and sorrow. He hugged her again before they snuggled with one another for the night.  
The next morning he woke up with a smile on his face. He could see Elien as if she was ghost, but she was laying right beside him with her eyes shining at him. He kissed her as she laced hands with him. It was amazing to him that he could see her for once. A real, living and beautiful creature, something he could never replace in any given amount of time.

“Elien, I-I can see you.” She gave him a confused look before looking down at her hands and tears falling down her face. He hugged her again with her smiling back, relief flooding over her. They didn’t know this, but it was March 25th when she return back to Bilbo and went to Rivendell.

For the rest of the day, they spent looking at one another with Elrond requesting Bilbo come with them, and of course Elien was always with him.

As Elien and Bilbo walked over to Elrond, he looked shocked to find a beautiful lady standing before him, holding Bilbo’s hand.

“So this is the true Elien. It is an honor to see what you truly looked like. Bilbo has chosen an excellent spouse, you will be a great wife, as I see you two are courting. How long? If I may ask.” Elrond said as Elien looked at Bilbo.

“Over seventy years. Elien and I didn’t want to get married until she was seen before everyone. But maybe we can soon get married.” Bilbo said with a smile. Elrond shrugged and they headed on their way.


	32. Peaceful Journey, Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I will be posting three chapters this morning. Not a problem at all, more for you guys!

They set out with Elrond and Lady Arwen to Gondor and meet with Aragorn and the others during the journey. Elien had a dark blue cloak on that covered her face and body with Bilbo in a dark green cloak with his bag around his shoulders. Elien tried to remain hidden, for fear of scaring the Elves or being mistaken for a Ringwraith. But she didn’t bring fear to people, but happiness and pure joy upon their faces.

When they met up with Galadriel and Celeborn, Elien was almost fully visible with a slightly ghostly hue to her. Galadriel found herself by Elien, who was holding Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo now wore the courtship braid openly with Elien’s matching his (To finally state their love for one another).

“Are you the partner of Bilbo?” Galadriel asked with Elien looking up at her.

“I am.” Elien said looking forward.

“I am Galadriel, who are you? I have never seen someone like you. Unless you are a Valar, or a Dwarf?” Elien winced at that while keeping her eyes to the road.

“I am Elien. I am _not_ a dwarf, I am…a _Valar_ as you said before.” Some of the Elves turned her direction with Elrond approaching her and Bilbo.

“Is this true, father? I thought Valar remained in their lands and didn’t care about ours.” Elladan insulted as Elien winced at that while clinching her fist with the hand not holding Bilbo’s.

“Valar are mindless creatures, surely this little one can’t be one of them.” Elrohir said as Elien let go of Bilbo’s hand and clinched both hands as she put her hood up and ran ahead of everyone. Bilbo looked concerned for her as she knew Elladan and Elrohir wouldn’t be sitting pretty in a few hours.

Within seconds, Elien ran back to them, jumped into the air while grabbing ahold of Elladan and Elrohir’s hair tightly and throwing them to the ground with all the Elves looking at Elien standing on their hair and sword in hand. For one moment, Bilbo swore he saw a pitch black creature that looked to be of black flames and piercing red eyes, but it was just Elien and no one else.

“My kin may have been useless to you, but I didn’t stand by as Melkor took over this world. I kindly like if you didn’t insult me, or next time you will regret crossing me.” Elien said leaving the brother’s on the ground and walking back to Bilbo while grabbing his hand tightly as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another as Arwen lightly slapped them both behind the head and walked beside Elien, Bilbo, and Galadriel.

“Elien, I heard much about your life and I must say it is quite something of a life. Fighting evil after evil while no one saw you is most honorable than anything I have heard about. Most would go under the pressure and never do anything about the world.” Arwen said to Elien. She gave a wary smile before nodding her head down.

“But I feel as though I did in fact go under the pressure. I ended up letting people and kin I care about die by my hands.” Elien said with a hint of disappointment.

“Everyone has to die eventually, that is the fate of the world. Besides, you have people that care about you. That is all the matters, you have friends and hopefully you have a family of your own one day.” Elien smiled at that with her hands reaching for her stomach. She did wish for a child, but it might never happen. But the feeling of a small life in her arms would make her pain well worth it.

“I hope so.” Elien said as Arwen looked at her.

“Have you tried before?” Arwen asked.

“I have tried a few times, all of them were unsuccessful.” Elien said. Arwen put a hand on her shoulder.

“You will not give up hope, will you?” Elien shook her head. “Then becoming a mother is still a possibility. I believe you will one day.” Elien gave a smile to the elf and continued staring at road ahead while walking.

“Why are you so small? I thought Valar were tall and they don’t look as you do.” Elien sighed and looked up at Arwen again.

“I’m different for the others. I look this way because I lost the ability to keep my body that had many years ago, and that is why I am who stands before you, being the small being that you see. With the added bonus that I am the only Valar to conceive children. They consider me lucky and blessed to one day become a mother. One reason I got that gift was because I never made anything in this world, so bring something of my own to life would be an honor. But Melkor, or Morgoth as you like to say, took that power from me.”

“But surely you must have that power again?” Arwen said. Elien gave a wary smile and shrugged.

“It could very well happen, or it could never happen. Either way, that decision isn’t mine to fully decide, nor do I have the power to sway one thing from the other. All that I have the choice to bend is the will of my own. I have a wonderful man….er hobbit in my life that I care for deeply, and the feeling is mutual.” Elien said. Arwen laughed and patted both Elien and Bilbo gently on the back as they looked up at her.

“You two are the cutest couple I have seen in years! Truly, you complement one another beautifully! You both look very happy with one another, and I hope your love remains.” Arwen said.

They both bowed their heads towards her and carried on walking, still holding hands and sometimes sneaking small kisses to one another, but they were always caught by some Elf trying to get some detail on their affection towards one another.

It still didn’t stop them from being loving towards one another, and was not ashamed to show that to the others (despite how much they hated how much kissing they were doing, but Elrond was used to it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be here next week, so chapters will still be running, I am just being very slow lately. School year is almost over for me and I am glad, but then I have summer school so again :/


	33. Gondor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has forced me to stay at my home, so chapters are still running as they are, slowly. I plan to post a few chapters this morning, because I am rarely on my computer to type of the Word document version of this fic/story

Before anyone knew, the White City lay before them with Dwarves and Elves bustling around to fix the broken gate. Elrond lead them inside and cheers echoed all around them as Elien and Bilbo (along with the rest of the Elves that journeyed with Elrond) lightened up and had bright smiles on their faces.

As they rose higher to the top level of the city to find crowds upon crowds of people lining the streets. All seemed to look at Arwen along with Elien walking inside the white halls with Aragorn sitting upon the throne with a crown on his head. Four small creatures sat beside him in various positions on the arms and seat of the throne.

Bilbo was flat out crying and ran over to Frodo, who had bandages covering his right hand and his middle finger was missing. Elien came over to the throne and kneeled down before the five of them.

They all turned to her as she looked up at Aragorn, eyes shining a dark blue and he walked down to look her more closely (Bilbo hugging Frodo tightly still). Arwen stepped up to Elien as Aragorn looked at her face, suddenly remembering the creature that stepped into council.

“So you are the true and beautiful Elien that Bilbo fell in love with, the one I meet when you two came to Rivendell again.” Aragorn said. She nodded and he made her stand up. Arwen stood beside Aragorn.

“We all didn’t come here to watch us all stand around. I believe we have a wedding to make ready for.” Elien said. Arwen and Aragorn smiled at her then they all walked to a great hall and they were wed. Afterwards, Elien and Bilbo were dancing around and making a crowd appear their eyes. They both were kicking their legs wildly and dancing around in a circle with Merry and Pippin joining in. Without warning, Merry grabbed Elien and Pippin Bilbo with Elien being twirled around until light laced around her with beads of light going all around her until it consumed her body. Gandalf of all people took Elien’s hand and twirled her around while dancing with her.

Bilbo ended up getting her back to dancing with, but a bell rang around them to find everyone looking at Aragorn. “I heard that a couple that has waited a very long wishes to marry and continue their lives together.” He said motioning towards Bilbo and Elien, who were blushing as Elien returned back to her normal form once again. Two rings were brought by Gimli to them as they exchanged them on one another’s finger. Bilbo cupped Elien’s face and kissed her as she returned it, deepening the kiss. Most started clapping with others cheering as the two of them drew away from one another.

Elien opened her eyes to find the same elf she remembered before exiting Lothlórien standing in the crowd, eyes lighting with happiness. She tried to ignore her and focused on Bilbo.

Arwen and Aragorn started to slow dance with the other couples joining in, leaving Elien and Bilbo standing around. “Would you like this dance, my wife?” Bilbo asked. She nodded while taking his hand as he brought her closer to him and slow danced with her, his wife. That made him smile to be able to call her his wife after only calling Elien by her name or just calling her his lover or One. This of all things, was a sign of good things yet to come.

He didn’t know how to tell her how much she meant to him, how much she was cherished and loved by him. But Elien knew already how much she was loved by him, he stuck by her side, even in perils and death.

Everyone stopped dancing as a messenger ran into the halls and stopped before Bilbo and Elien, holding out a package to her. She took it and removed the wrapping to find it as a sword that could be easily mistaken for Shadowfang. A letter dropped on the ground and Bilbo picked it up, reading it softly out loud.

“ _Yet another weapon for you, Elien. Name it as you want and wield it as you have for Shadowfang, Oromë_.” Bilbo read and Elien carefully looked at the sword, assessing its weight and height.

“Dragonclaw, that is what you shall be named.” She said to the sword as she sheathed it, hooking it to her belt on the left side, opposite of where Shadowfang hung.

“The twin blades.” Bilbo muttered and Elien rolled her eyes.

The dancing continued, but Elien left the halls with Bilbo. They went into their chambers, sitting together on the bed.

“I have a question for you that I have long been wondering.” Bilbo said and Elien hummed for him to tell the question on his mind. “What did you name your bow?”

“Tauriel, after I shot her in the battle. I wanted to make sure I never forgot her or anyone else from that day. I know this might seem strange, but I miss them as well as you do. I… really want to forget them, but Thorin and everyone else keeps popping up in my mind.” She said as he saw the pain in her eyes.

“Did you have a past with Thorin Oakenshield?” Bilbo ventured to ask.

“A small one, but it really was nothing but a friendship.” She lied and he crossed his arms at her, not buying a lick of that.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” He asked and she nodded.

“But it never went very far, I left before anything could get out of hand.” Elien said and Bilbo kissed her.  She winced at the motion and he looked at her face, to find she looked very hurt, tears rolling down her face.

“Elien.” He ventured to say and she broke down, holding him tightly and crying.

“I miss him so much…I- I wish I saved him that day. I never wanted this, for so much hurt to come on me and you. We deserve better than this life.” She said through the tears.

“But you have made for us a better life because of the pain. I will always love you, no matter what. If you loved Thorin more than you say. If you become pregnant with mine or his child, if it really went that far. I will still love you.” Bilbo said and she hugged him tighter, but didn’t say anything after that as she continued to truly grieve for her past lover.


	34. Journeying Home, The Beginning Parts

She never thought she would see that day went they all could see her, and enjoy Elien for the person she was. Elrond grew to like her despite the accident with his son’s (which was their fault to beginning with), Galadriel found an almost childish like way in Elien, but was also very sweet and slightly cruel. Bilbo, of course loved her as his wife and Frodo loved her like a mother he lost so long ago. Sam, Merry, and Pippin played with her in Rivendell before having to leave for the Shire.

She ended up going with the hobbits and found the Shire full of Orcs, ‘evil’ hobbits, and Saruman.  The ‘good’ hobbits with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin (not to forget almost all the Shire itself at war) with Elien fighting against Saruman’s ‘army.’  In the end, Saruman and Wormtongue were slain and Elien went back to Rivendell to meet with Bilbo again, which earned her a warm hug by her husband and the Elves.

Many of them wanted her to tell her full story, but even then she never told what happened during her time in Moria and Erebor.

“Elien, can you tell us what happened to you in Erebor?” Bilbo asked as Elien shook her head, some disappointment on Bilbo’s face.

“Nothing happened and I find it pointless to tell the tale. No one saw me and I was useless during the time until Smaug came. I left and came to the Shire and then I stayed there, even when you were born. Then this is how we got here, loving one another until we are very old and still finding in ourselves the old love.” Elien said. Bilbo kissed her and she continued her tale on the adventure in her prospective. Bilbo was still unconvinced about the whole matter, not saying he didn’t trust her. But deep down she was hiding details that would come up eventually.

The last three years spent in Middle Earth were peaceful with Bilbo and Elien caring for one another. Every September she got sick before feeling fine again days later (those days Bilbo would get a little jumpy on the days she would almost look as though she would vomit right on the spot she sat).

The day finally came where she could leave Middle Earth with Bilbo and the Ringbearers while going back to her homeland beyond the Sea. Elrond took the Elves that wished to join him with Bilbo and Elien, both cloaked and face hooded on ponies as the other rode on grown horses.

Elien hadn’t been feeling all that well for the journey as she felt movement inside her for the first time in many years, as if she had become numb and finally she was out of the locked cage and flying in the open air.

Deep down she wondered if going back was the right option, that she would find herself behind bars and not allowed to see Bilbo. She never would want that, especially if the same chance she _might_ have a baby. The thought never crossed her mind about being a mother, and Bilbo a father. Bilbo knew she was a natural with children, but that never made the small thought about she _having_ a child of her own.

If she could conceive, it would make everyone more than happy including Elien. She knew going away might trigger something, since she has felt things inside her.

Bilbo grabbed Elien’s hand and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled at him from under the cloak. This was exhausting to think about being a parent. Morning sickness, the kicking of the baby’s foot against her stomach, not to mention labor and birthing. That element itself was frightening to her.

“ _It was always the women who had to deal with children! At least Bilbo will be with me during that time._ ” Elien thought with Bilbo smiling her direction.

Later that night, Elien sat by the fire as everyone else was fast asleep. This was the best time as any to see if she could ever become a mother like she was _supposed_ to be. Elien stomped out the fire and went to her bedroll. With a deep sigh and almost wanting to regret what was going to happen, she pulled out her cock from her trousers and shoved it into her birth canal. This, of all things was her deepest secret, only Bilbo knew about the small fact she had both a male and female reproductive system.

It didn’t bother him one bit (but at first it did) and he grew to accept that the male part would shrink and grow at her command. It wasn’t her fault that this was the case. If anything, she wished that she could just have a child with Bilbo and be done with that. But the option of starting the fertilization process couldn’t hurt her (even if it came to making sure she would be fertile).

She started pumping it slowly inside her until she seemed satisfied. Elien pulled out herself for inside herself and safely tucked it into her trousers again. She hoped that Bilbo wouldn’t get too mad at her for that, but Elien knew he couldn’t stay mad for too long (not if it came for children).

She laid back down on her bedroll and slowly went into a semi-restless sleep with visions of what to come passing over her.

Valinor, upon Taniquetil

“She will conceive tonight and with her husband’s child.” Varda said with the other smiling.

“What if that isn’t the case?” Yavanna asked.

“You have to trust me. If she hides it, let her. But she won’t be able to hide her growing stomach very long.”

“You can’t say that about my sister! If she is with child, at least let her tell us!”

“It’s not my choice! This might be why she will hid the child! You will badger her until she is on her death bed or until the end of her term and still not able to give birth. I suggest you let her rest when she gets here, and let her child grow. She is an expecting mother, just let her be that.”

“But I want to know, just to make sure she’s safe!”

“That’s not your choice to make, Yavanna! It is Elien’s, now you be nice and care for her. That’s all you can do.”

“It’s all we can do, but I love and care for her. The baby will get the best care it can receive.”

“Fine, but let her tell you she’s pregnant.”

“And what if she doesn’t?”

“Be ready in nine months.” Yavanna paled and looked at Varda.

“I won’t risk her life. She will get the best care once she arrives.”

“And try not to stress her. It will be bad enough the baby will make her protective, but having relatives around her constantly won’t help.”

“Alright, but don’t expect me to not care for her when she’s too big to move around.”

“Fine, but if you think about hindering her in any way, and be prepared to hear all of us!”

“Then you two don’t throw her in jail! I never wanted that of her, and you better not when she’s back here!”

“We won’t harm a child, born or not.” Varda snapped. Yavanna nodded and looked at the distant lands. “I know how much a child would be a blessing to us all, but Elien must carry it. Plus it is hers not all ours. We must respect that she will be safe.”

They all fell silent and looked at Middle Earth, hoping beyond hope that Elien and the child that was forming in her was safe. Yavanna blew a kiss into the sky and the smoke lifted to the east.

“Please be safe, Elien. I am so sorry for everything that happened. Forgive us and we may forgive you.” Yavanna muttered under her breath with Aulë grabbing her hand.


	35. The Grey Havens and the Start of New Life

Elien woke the next morning with a horrible ache and sickness (not to mention the horrible urge to empty her stomach from the absent food she had the night before), but she waved it off as she climbed out of her bedroll and walked to where Bilbo lays. She pressed her lips to his forehead. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open as she drew away.

“Good morning, Bilbo. Today is you and Frodo’s birthday.” Elien said with a smile.

“I passed the Old Took.“ Bilbo said as he smiled back. “Come, today we are to meet Frodo on the road to the Havens.” Elien helped him to his feet and they made ready.

As the other Elves readied themselves for the last part of their journey. Elien hooded herself in a dark blue cloak that covered her face. When all was set Bilbo jumped onto his pony and Elien went on her horse with the other Elves. Bilbo and Elien stayed near the rear. It seemed to Elien that Bilbo was nodding while he rode, as she looked ahead. The Elves sang softly in their own tongue as they rode on.

Up ahead they could see Frodo and Sam riding on ponies. They halted when the company got closer to the hobbits. Bilbo rode up to Frodo and Sam, though he seemed asleep. Sam seemed to be sobbing as the realization of what was happening came to his mind.

They began to move slowly towards the Havens. Looking for one last time at the lands they will never see again. When they came upon the harbor, they dismounted their horses. They looked with shock at the beauty of the sight of the Sea. Frodo turned towards Sam to say his last good-bye, while Gandalf stood nearby. The sound of hoofs became clear as Merry and Pippin rode to the Havens, and halted with tears in their eyes. Frodo went over to them and kissed each of them, leaving Sam to be the last good-bye from Frodo.

When the Ring Bearers were about to board the boat when suddenly a figure was about to leave the Havens. All turned towards the figure, then there came a call of a name that none knew.

“Elien! Where are you going?” Bilbo called. The figure halted and turned back around. Under the hood they could see a face that was fair beyond the count of many. On either side of that face was braids that were weaved into her beautiful with them stopping short before her shoulders. She looked like a queen for a time long forgotten.

“Elien, come with us, you are accepted among your kin and ours.” Elrond said with Elien slowly walking towards them again.

“Elrond is right, you are meant to come with us.” Bilbo answered.

Elien walked up to Bilbo. “My dear, Bilbo. I cannot go back to my home. They must think of me as a traitor and not worthy of coming back.”

“Then let us see for ourselves. Elien, I love you and no one can say you are traitor or any other name they can think of, without going through me first. Elien, will you take my hand and stay with me as long as my life lasts? And get married properly as you like to say.”

“Yes, we will. I will gladly marry you again.” Elien grabbed onto Bilbo’s waistcoat and they kissed. While cheers came from around them. Elien went to Sam, Merry, and Pippin who stood on the threshold with their ponies nearby. They ran up and embraced Elien, and she kissed them all.

“I will miss you all, especially you three. I give you my word that someday in the distant future, I will see you again.” With that she turned back to the harbor, hand and hand with Bilbo. The Ring Bearers boarded the boat, the sails were lowered and slowly the boat floated out of the Havens and out into the Sea. Elien was finally going home to her family and friends, with hopefully new cargo inside her.

The rest of the day was spent looking out at the Sea as they continued southwest. A little after mid-day they passed out of the last bit of land, and went to the end of the river that flowed to meet the Sea. As night began to fall, they headed into the boat, while an elf remained to keep from steering off track.

Elien woke a few hours before dawn to the pain and sickness she had felt the morning before. She sat up on the bed, and looked to find Bilbo was missing in his bed, while everyone was fast asleep. She walked to the top of the boat to find Bilbo staring at the sea over the edge of the boat with the moonlight reflexing off the water. She came to his side and watched with him at the sight, at last Elien broke the silence.

“Bilbo, I need to tell you something” said Elien.

“What is it?” asked Bilbo.

“You remember how you wanted children, but I never succeed in having any?” Elien asked.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?” Elien sighed before answering the question.

“Well…Bilbo, you might finally be getting a child from me.” Bilbo stared at Elien with shock at the news, a small smile finding its way on his face.

“Are you sure?” Bilbo asked.

“Bilbo, I felt a pain and sickness I have not felt in years. It cannot be just sickness; there is more at work then me having pains and an illness.” Elien said. Bilbo hugged her, while she started crying with happiness as her thoughts trailed about the fact that she had not failed him in all those years of waiting, that she could finally be a mother.

“Bilbo, please promise not to tell anyone yet about this. I don’t want them having false hope, until I am sure it is true” said Elien.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone, unless you tell me that I can. I just hope you don’t miscarry, you did say you were very old.” Bilbo said trying to assured Elien, “But can I tell Frodo? He should knew that he is going to be a brother to whoever you are carrying” Bilbo asked.

“We will tell him when he wakes.” Just then they heard footsteps from behind them. They turned around to find Frodo standing there.

“Tell me what when I wake?” Frodo asked.

“Frodo, you might have a little brother or sister in nine months or so.”

Frodo turned from Bilbo to Elien. “Elien, you’re pregnant?”

“I am almost sure of it, but I don’t want anyone to know yet, except us three. Please I don’t want anyone to be excited over nothing.” Elien insured them.

“Well, it is not just nothing, Elien. How do you even know that you are carrying a child in the first place?” Frodo asked

“I felt something in me on your birthdays, a few days ago, that I have never felt before. It was if something was moving, that has long been still” Elien answered.

“Do you think that child has been in you for a while, maybe even years?” Bilbo asked.

“Bilbo, you know as well as I do how long this child has been in me, even if it was growing” answered Elien as Bilbo fell forward.

Elien caught him to find that he had blacked out and his eyes were shut, but she picked him up in her arms to carry him back to his bed, while Frodo trailed behind her. Once back on his bed, Bilbo opened his eyes again and stared at Elien.

“Seventy-nine years, Elien. That is how long… I am so sorry for this. I never meant for you to carry my children for that long” stammered Bilbo as Frodo looked at Elien in amazement.

“Bilbo, do not feel sorry. I am going to give you a child that you wanted from me since we fell in love with each other. Now you two get some rest and I will rest as well” said Elien.

Bilbo fell asleep with a small grin on his face. Frodo went over to his bed on the left side of him and fell asleep the moment he laid down. Elien went to her bed on the right side of Bilbo’s bed by the wall and she lay for a while, unable to fall asleep.


	36. The Children of Elien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others usually are (almost 3000 words)

Elien walked up to a healer early in the morning, complaining about an upset stomach even though she knew better. The healer, who was Galadriel, looked her over then rose an eyebrow and did a number of test that Elien was happy she forgot about. Galadriel finished her test and went up to Elien.

“My dear Elien, it appears your pregnant. Congrats, I knew how much you wanted a child, so I wish you the better time with it.” Galadriel said. Elien smiled with her hands going to her stomach protectively.

“Can you not tell anyone about my…” Elien points to her stomach.

“I will do that. I understand Valars are different in terms of children, especially with you.” Elien nodded at that with Galadriel leaving her and Elien went back to Bilbo.

“I am what I thought, Bilbo.”

“So I get to be a father then?”

“You do, but you must be patient. I still don’t want anyone to know until were back to the Undying Lands.”

“Why not? You already know.”

“Valars are very…emotional when it comes to babies. I am the only one that can conceive of the Valier, as I told you before. So they have never seen a child nor have they seen a women with child, such as myself.”

“So you don’t want them all over you when all you wish is to be in peace with our child in you.”

“Exactly, I don’t want stress on me, miscarriage is something I would like to avoid as much as possible.”

“I understand, but do expect me to be with you from this moment on until you give birth. I am not leaving your side for one second, or else I will be in the same room as you.”

“Fair enough, but well be in the west soon.”

During the two months on sea, Elien’s condition had wavered throughout the journey. She ate very little, even as Bilbo urged her to. When she would eat, she would be found outside the boat in the night vomiting up food with Bilbo by her side. Most were worried sick about her, but she wavered them off by saying it was just sea-sickness.

Bilbo, Frodo, and Galadriel were the only three that truly knew what was causing Elien’s sickness, as she urged no one to say anything. But Elrond got into the scenario when Galadriel was checking on Elien while being a few weeks along (her stomach at the time was just consistent of a very small bump, so when Bilbo had any chance he would press his ear to her stomach for any signs of life from his child. After the bump appeared, he knew there was life growing).

The state of shock on Elrond’s face was enough to have all of them who knew looking at him with wide eyes.

“Well the sea sickness was just a cover to the true situation.” Elrond said stumbling on his words, still focusing on Elien’s stomach.

“Please don’t tell anyone of this! Then this boat will be in an uproar! At least let us get to land before _they_ find out.” Elien said as Elrond nodded.

“My lips are sealed and I will help you in anyways possible with the journey as I know better of the situation that you are in.” Elrond said. Galadriel ignored him while moving around Elien and checking if a heartbeat has yet come, and to all that knew it was a surprise, that Galadriel found a little pumping heart beating away inside Elien.

Bilbo pressed his ear to her stomach and smiled with her petting his hair. This could have been the best news they could have heard, knowing that parenthood would be on them before they knew it.

They stepped off the boat to be greeted by the Valar. One by one each Elf was greeted by kind words. Last came Bilbo, Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel, with Elien trailing behind Bilbo and Frodo. As Elien looked at the land she had left long ago, her spirits had waned and the sickness had come back, but was far less than normal.

When the Ring bearers had been introduced to Valinor, they strode forward and revealing Elien standing with her cloak around her. Yavanna walked up to the cloaked figure and removed the hood. She gasped at the face and backed away, holding her hand over her mouth. The Valar and Ring bearers turned around to stare at Yavanna and Elien. At last Yavanna spoke, but she was stumbling as the words came out.

“E-Elien i-is that you?” Yavanna asked.

“Who else could it be, sister? I promised I would come back to you, and I don’t break my promises easily,” Elien answered. Yavanna started crying and ran up to Elien to hug her. They embraced together for a moment, before Elien lost consciousness and fell to the ground, and taking Yavanna with her.

Elien awoke to find her vision blurred, but started to make an image of a person staring at her. When her vision cleared, she saw it was Bilbo with Yavanna by his side. “Elien, you awake?” Yavanna asked, “Bilbo said you had a hard journey getting here by boat, but you seem fine. Just get some rest.” Yavanna left to check the other Elves of the ship. Elien’s eyes turned towards Bilbo.

“What did you tell her?” Elien asked

“Nothing, only that you have been sick, which is probably from the sea. I said nothing about your pregnancy,” Bilbo said as Elien calmed down.

“I will tell her soon, just so the family doesn’t stumble into our chambers with a baby in my arms a few months from now,” said Elien as Bilbo smiled at her while he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

During the month of just getting to Valmar as exhausting as ever, but didn’t end all badly. When night fell on them during the journey, Bilbo would press his ear to Elien’s growing stomach (that was still very small, despite being around two to three months along). Galadriel or Elrond or sometimes both of them would check on her condition and progress (which wasn’t much, to dismay of the two Elves).

Elien told Yavanna about the marriage between her and Bilbo in Gondor. Preparations were made almost immediately for a Valnorian wedding (due to other laws they had). Elien was being fitted for a dress, when the look on her face sent a different message. She was trying not to wince at how much her baby bump was sticking out of the white dress, hoping it wasn’t _too_ visible (as she started getting on a normal feeding schedule again and she has gotten bigger since).

“What is the matter?” Yavanna asked.

“I do not like dresses. Do I have to wear one?” Elien said to Yavanna, and then she turned to Bilbo who was sitting in the room, “Bilbo, are you going to make me wear a dress?”

“You can wear anything you like, as long as it is beautiful and you like to wear it,” Bilbo answered, looking at Yavanna. She shrugged and took the dress off Elien without any common sense of letting her take it off. She grabbed the dress from Yavanna’s hands and covered her stomach with the clothing before her sister could notice the bump.

The choice of attire was settled with a dwarven like style with a dark blue robe that went to her knees. The robe hid her stomach well enough, but it was still noticeable (nothing could be done about that. She was at least glad to be pregnant in the first place).

Elien made sure to tell Galadriel and Elrond along with Bilbo and Frodo that she was planning to announce during wedding about her pregnancy and for them to act natural as though they didn’t know anything about it.

After a month of preparation, Elien and Bilbo were wed in Valmar. The Valar looked at both of them happily, but looked at Elien with slight confusion (due to her trying to hid her stomach as much as possible) as they couldn’t help but stare at her protruding belly, knowing very well that they had some idea of what it was caused by. When all was done and tables in one of the great halls was set up for guest. All poured into the room and sat at their seats, with Elien and Bilbo at one of the main tables. When Elien looked at Bilbo, she saw a great young hobbit. The same hobbit she had fallen in love with. When Bilbo glanced at Elien, he saw a beautiful queen, almost Dwarven with braids in her hair and the dark color of her eyes. When the feast was over, a toast was asked of Elien and Bilbo.

“Thank you all for coming.” Elien said. “I know it was rough for all of you to see me go so many years ago, but I am here before you with my husband a-and my child.” Everyone looked shocked at Elien (even though they could have figured that detail out on their own) before realization hit them (most just stared at her stomach and they understood) and they smiled at her with cheers ringing from a few Elves. Elien stood and left the hall with Bilbo following her.

When Bilbo and Elien return to their room, Elien sat down in an armchair by the door, while Bilbo sat on a chair nearby. Yavanna and Aulë came into the room and looked down at Elien, focusing on her round stomach. “Why did you not tell us you were pregnant beforehand?” Yavanna asked.

“I did not want to tell anyone until I was sure I was, plus you are little buggers when it comes to children! Especially mine! And you should have noticed my stomach from the absolute beginning when I came back here!” Elien scowled.

“We did see your stomach was big, but we didn’t want to assume anything. We are protective because you’re the only one that can have children. How long have you been carrying it?” Aulë asked, trying not to raise his voice at her.

“Four months,” Elien answered with the two giving her a worried look.

“Four months! Elien, you still look very small for being that far along,” Yavanna stumbled as she pushed Elien on the bed while raising Elien’s shirt to expose her small stomach, that was slightly round (despite how much she has eaten lately). Yavanna pressed her hand to Elien’s stomach to soon find a small heartbeat, as it beat against Elien’s. “I can safely say you will be a mother, Elien. But now you will have to carrying your little one longer, or we can help in getting you on track before your nine month period hits.”

“I already knew that, Yavanna! I had the Elves double check me before coming here! They said the baby was fine. Galadriel thinks it’s a girl and Elrond agrees with her,” said Elien.

“I will be your midwife to help you along. But do not worry about it, just have to wait a few more months, if we can get you bigger,” said Yavanna. Elien glared at her but nodded to the terms and Yavanna left the room with Aulë (not telling the small detail Gandalf was going to help as well, but he ended up doing very little in the helping).

Two months went by and Elien finally got bigger, and soon her stomach became round and visible from her tunic, which made all very happy (aside from it taking a very long time just to get her baby to the correct size inside her).  

Bilbo smiled at Elien while they kissed one another.But they started to worry about her when she stopped growing as much as she normally did (that was caused by her losing her appetite again and her age was a possible factor) and it was when the ninth month of Elien’s pregnancy came and passed with her still was too small to give birth, and no sign of contractions. Bilbo started to worry about Elien, and he made her stay on bed rest after the end of her tenth month.

Bilbo woke up one the night, to find Elien missing when she should be resting. He got out of bed and walked out into the balcony to find her standing out and gazing at the stars. She had her hands around her round stomach. Bilbo walked up behind her and stood next to her as she looked out. She had been carrying his child for over eleven months and was almost a full year.

“Elien, have you thought of names?” Bilbo asked.

“I have, if it’s a girl, her name will either be Valia or Leonna. And if it is a boy, his name will be Ineort,” Elien said smiling slightly.

“Well, whatever gender the child is their name is going to be beautiful, as well as their looks,” Bilbo said as Elien looked down at her stomach. “Elien, the child will come soon, just be calm about it.”

“I just want it to be born soon. We have waited a long time for a child of our own, and I wanted to give you it when you were still young…I just-.“

“It’s all right; it was not your fault that you couldn’t carry children when I was younger. But we will have one soon,” Bilbo said, trying to lower her stress as much as possible. “Do you know what race it is going to be?”

“Yavanna said it is going to be half Hobbit, half Valar, and is most likely to be immortal,” Elien answered. Bilbo sent her to bed as she stayed that way until near the end of September.

Bilbo and Frodo’s birthday celebration was cut short when Elien’s contractions started. Yavanna was by Elien in her room with Bilbo by her side as he held her hand.

 _“Calm down, my dear,"_  Elien breathed through her nose with her eyes blurring.

 _“Just listen to me and push,”_ Elien nodded and listened to what the voices while doing what they said, a small bit of hope they will stop the pain.

“ _I am so proud of you, Elien. You will be a great mother after this,_ ” A man’s voice said that she knew was Eru’s. She was comforted by that and tried to push back the pain and the voice echoing around her.

When the pain stopped and a wail rang out. Elien could see Yavanna holding her child that was waving its hand at the air around with it still very upset and bright red, but it was being wrapped in a blanket that would keep the wet child dry and warm.

“Well, it is a girl. Though she is smaller than usual, but she is healthy. Congratulation,” Yavanna said as she gave the baby to Elien.

“Valia, she is beautiful.” Elien said as she looked Bilbo’s way to conform the name as he nodded.  They looked happily at their child in Elien’s arms.  “Thank you, Yavanna.”

“I will let you enjoy her. Take good care, but I will help in any way I can” Yavanna said as she exited the room. As the door shut, they looked down at their newborn child. She had small bits of dark brown hair on her head. Her ears and feet were that of a hobbit. But her face looked fair and bright, almost Elvish in a way with skin as light as snow. When Valia’s eyes opened just slightly as Elien saw they were of the darkest, bluest that any could have seen. They smiled as the blue eyes stared at them, which just made Valia yawn before shutting her eyes again sleepily. Bilbo started stroking Valia’s head when a knock come from the door.

“Who is it?” Bilbo asked.

“It is Frodo. Yavanna said I could come in to see my sister,” Frodo answered.

“Come in.” Elien said as the door opened and there Frodo walked in, then shutting the door behind him walked over to side of the bed besides Bilbo. He was stricken in awe at the child in Elien’s arms, but finally he finally had the courage to speak.

“She is beautiful. I cannot believe she is my sister, or step sister?” Frodo asked.

“Valia is your sister, Frodo,” Elien said smiling at them, “and you might get another brother or sister.”

“Elien, are you positive about this?” Frodo asked looking sidelong at her.

“I am sure, Frodo,” Elien answered. Frodo smiled and seemed glad by the news. “Do not tell anyone yet, please!”

“I won’t! I promise, but if you don’t tell them in a week’s time, I’m telling them!” He said leaving the room. Elien gave Bilbo Valia when he least expected it. Valia was content on sleeping in his arms until Bilbo accidently shifted and Valia started whining, which only made Bilbo more nervous and hand the child back to Elien.


	37. The Children of Elien II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter I am posting this morning and now I must continue to fill in plot holes -_-

The rest of that day was spent with Elien resting in bed while Bilbo stayed close, not sure what to do next. Elien took to feeding Valia, which frightened Bilbo to no end. He wasn’t used to having a baby around, but having Elien breastfeed was an odd experience the first time watching.

“Does that hurt, Elien?” Bilbo asked, watching as Elien was breastfeeding Valia.

“It’s more of a relief that it hurts. Plus Valia has been eating quite a bit, but these are her first meals.” Elien said still looking down at Valia being content.

“That is true. But I find it weird you are having another baby after just having Valia.” Bilbo said as Elien shrugged, slightly hoping the others didn’t find out yet, but the only other person who knew was Frodo. Valia fell asleep and Elien had a smile on her face, truly loving her daughter, that had no choice at the moment but to be with something warm and caring, which was Elien or Bilbo. She took Valia’s mouth off Elien’s breast and made her lay on her mother’s chest.

“Did you ever think you would be a mother?” Bilbo asked. Elien looked up from Valia and smiled.

“I don’t know, but having Valia and knowing I am having another…I thought I would never even conceive Valia.” Elien said with Bilbo sat beside her soon-to-be-swollen body. Valia was fast asleep, but would wake up to yawn or make small noises.

Elien kissed Valia on the forehead as she squirmed, becoming upset with Bilbo taking to cradling their child. Valia was becoming upset and started crying with Bilbo quieting her down as best as he could.

“You are doing great as a father, Bilbo.” She said as Bilbo looked up from the crying infant.

“Are you sure? Because Valia cries every time I hold her.”

“She is only a baby, Bilbo! Valia will warm up to you. Plus you have only held her once.” Elien said. Bilbo shook his head with a smile came to his lips. Valia was one again asleep as he sat down beside Elien. “You underestimate yourself. You are caring and a great parent. This a first for Valinor and me as well. So having prior knowledge of children is not something that I have experienced before. I am just going by how others have handled children.” She smiled.

“I never had a siblings, but adopting Frodo at least made up for being alone, aside from you.” Bilbo said. “But I never underestimated your strength and powers, my dear. I will always love you until I am on my death bed, and after that I hope to join you beyond death.” She tried to smile at that as Bilbo gave Valia back to her.

“But that depends on if I die, which won’t happen to me…hopefully.”

“Why do you say that? You are not going to die, are you?” She shook her head while trying to be sure of her answer. After the ages and her life seeming to drain out of her body in a time where she didn’t want to fail or die.

“I will not die when you need me most.” She said with a smile.

“Varda and your kin want to see Valia.” Bilbo said as Elien groaned as Valia stared at her with eye lids shut.

“I am still weak from birthing her.”

“You need to at least stand up and face your kin.”

“If you insist.” She stood up and held Valia in her arms with Bilbo wrapping an arm around her waist. They walked out of the room and outside with Varda walking up to her, looking down at Valia.

“How old is she?” Varda asked.

“I just had her a few hours ago. I wanted to rest in bed after she was born, wish I hope is alright you did not get to see her right away.”

“You are the one who had her, take as long as you need to make sure that you and Valia are well enough to start moving around again.”

“I am fine now. Being a mother is…different from what I am used to. Having only Bilbo around now to have a much smaller being occupying the time I have, plus my sleep which I will lose tonight.”

“That is what babies do, unfortunately. But you have her after a year of bearing her inside you.” Varda said rubbing Valia’s cheek gently. “She is so tiny….I have never seen something so little before. A little Vobbit! Can I hold Valia?” Elien shrugged and gladly handed the baby to Varda. She was surprised by the weight of the small being, but she smiled happily towards Valia, who looked at the figure that looked to be clad in the night sky.

“Who’s a good little girl?! Valia is! Yes, you are! Valia is the sweetest thing in the world! Yes, and you will be very nice to Elien! You be nice to mommy!” Varda said as Valia had a toothless smile written on her small, pudgy face.

“Your better at children then we are, Varda.” Elien ventured to say as Varda looked her way.

“What?! That’s it, Elien! I will show you how to care for a child! By the time I am through with you two, Valia will be very happy and not bothering you when it comes to sleeping. It is best we start now before she gets older!” Varda bellowed while taking Elien’s hand and dragging her and Bilbo to their room.

Elien sat down and Varda placed Valia back into her arms as Varda drilled Elien and Bilbo on the essentials of caring for a child.

Before the new parents left Varda, she looked at Elien and placed her hands upon her hips. “You’re having another one, aren’t you?” Varda asked. Elien froze and nodded. Varda walked over to her and hugged Elien tightly.

“I’m not mad. I will tell the others while you rest. Take care of Valia in the meantime as I deal with the uproar about your second child. Melkor really did a number on you. I am even surprised that this is happening.” Varda said. Elien nodded and bunted foreheads with her before walking off with Bilbo and Valia in her arms.


	38. The Children of Elien III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will again be adding chapters in clumps as this will be normal for a little longer until I am past the already written chapters I made months ago (so they might not be that good, sorry)

The months went by slowly and she once again had troubles with gaining weight to support the growing child. Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond (not to mention Yavanna and Varda plus the rest of the Valar) did everything they could to make sure she was on track when she was on her ninth term.

Varda made sure the baby was the right size, and if it wasn’t, she would make Elien eat more or (and this was if Elien became way too small) have Yavanna make the baby grow at a faster rate than it normally would be for a few hours. It only happened once during the end of her term and it ended with Bilbo nearly scowling at Yavanna after he remembered the night Yavanna did that with the next morning and Elien’s stomach was _huge_ compared to what it was the day before.

After that, Yavanna wasn’t allowed to tamper with Elien unless it was when she had the baby.

On June 15th, Elien lay in bed with Bilbo beside her. She weakly smiled at him while cradling Valia (who had her eyes open and was smiling at Elien).

Yavanna came for the daily checkups and found Elien turning away from them while groaning in pain. Bilbo grabbed her hand and Yavanna rushed around with hot water with towels being brought to the room as Elien pushed through the contractions.

Later in the evening as the sun was sinking in the sky, a head was slowly coming out of Elien, who was pushing until the rest of the baby came out of her and it cried when it did.

“A boy, I will quickly wash him up, but I will let you see him now.” Yavanna walked over to Elien and showed her their son. He had a lighter tone of dark blue eyes (which they didn’t get to see for a while), with his bits of hair almost black on his head and feet, and it was curly. In a way he looked like Frodo, but he looked less hobbit, and more Elvish or Valar.

She smiled at him as Yavanna washed the baby off in the basin, small cries came from her child as she watched protectively over her son. Once Elien’s son was clean (not to mention dry) and wrapped in a towel, Yavanna walked over to Elien and handed the baby to her.

“What are we going to name him?” Elien asked to Bilbo.

“I liked the name Ineort.” Bilbo said. Elien smiled and bunted foreheads with the newborn (who wasn’t exactly sure about the whole motion of bunting heads when one’s head was tinier than the other).

Ineort proceeded to wine at Elien, who drew the child away from her and decided instead to cradle him instead. Bilbo looked at her and remembering that he should at least get a chance to hold Ineort, gave Bilbo Ineort. His face lit up holding yet another one of his precious children.

A few weeks later, Bilbo requested a tour around the entirety of Valinor. Elien decided to go with him, due to the fact she had been cramped inside for almost two years. He was ultimately shocked by her choice, but understood. She needed exercise, plus Valia and Ineort needed to go outside. Yavanna had made sure to give Elien as much peace as she could muster, including from the others that decided it was a good idea to pop in whenever they want to look at Valia or Ineort.

Elien made ready to have to carry two children on her. Bilbo took Valia and Elien Ineort. Varda took them away from Valmar and around Valinor. In the beginning, Elien became very sick and with healers ultimately concluding it was morning sickness with her once again pregnant. Bilbo still let her come along despite that detail (after all she needed to feel fresh air again).

She almost had to thank her husband for that. They saw everything from the memorial of the Two Trees to Taniquetil. The Forests of Oromë was something Elien enjoyed exploring even when she was almost six months on her term.

Elien and Bilbo returned back to Valmar on Elien’s seventh month of her term. She was no expecting after putting Valia and Ineort to bed, to have Bilbo drag her to the bed, him laying under the covers with nothing on. Elien crossed her arms at him.

“I want to know what it feels to be the one at the bottom.” Bilbo said. Elien shock her head and stripped her clothing, joining him in bed.

Bilbo put his hands on her belly, rubbing them up and down with the baby moving inside. Elien placed a finger into Bilbo’s hole, stretching him out enough to allow her to come in. She continued to add fingers until he was wide enough for her. Slowly she slid inside him as he was kissing her stomach over and over again.

Elien started moving, causing Bilbo to lay down on the bed, softly groaning at every pump. He put his hands into her thick hair, letting him feel her soft hair.

She drew out of him, laying beside him, his hand resting on her stomach and rubbing it gently.

“That was something of a pleasurable event, you must enjoy that.” Bilbo hummed to her.

“Very enjoyable.” Elien said.

“I cannot wait for my third child to be born.” Bilbo said pressing a warm his to Elien’s stomach.

“It will not be too long before we are outnumbered.” Elien said. Bilbo hummed and hugged her and she returned it.

On the day Elien was created, which was December 11th, Bilbo lay beside his wife, her stomach visible from the blankets covering her.

Yavanna was looking her with concern. Elien simply looked at her, wincing at the pain erupting in her stomach.

“Is the baby coming?” Yavanna asked and Elien nodded.

Another hopeless blur came to Elien’s eyes until the first wails of her child came to her ears, which was hours later.

“Yet another girl. She is small but is healthy.” Yavanna said cleaning the child off and handing it to Elien in a warm blanket. Elien and Bilbo looked at the baby’s face and smiled as their second daughter was fast asleep.

“Aithiel.” Elien and Bilbo said together. They looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and looked at Aithiel.

She had as all the others dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, but they had a hint of grey in them. Her face was fair, with her feet covered in hair.


	39. An Unkept Love Made Secret

Four Months Later

_“My great prince, the one who I love dearly to this world, I will wait until you become king, and maybe I will one day be your queen.” He hummed to her as she snuggled up to him, looking at the icy blue orbs that was his eyes._

_“And I hope that they could look to you for the loveliness of your heart, my lady.” He looked down at her dark blue orbs that was her eyes as she looked down at herself._

_“If they can see me, Thorin Oakenshield.” His gaze softened at her and gave her one of those famous smiles._

_“But I can see you just fine, my lady Elien.” She smiled at him as he nuzzled at her neck._

_“And that is all that matters that I am here with you, safely in your arms.” He wrapped his arms around her slender body._

_“I will be your safety, to care for you until the end of my days.” She smiled at that, his lips curled more into a smile._

_“But I hope that they don’t come soon, so I am with you for the longest of time.” He smiled at her more as she placed her hands into his beard. He might be young, but he was beautiful._

_“I will know that you will still live on without me, but have our children with you.” She gaze popped up to his eyes as she sighed._

_“Thorin…I don’t know if that will ever come. We have tried and it has failed.” His gaze softened as he hugged her tighter._

_“My dear, Elien, I know one day it will be the case.” She still had a sour look on her face._

_“But you may be long dead before that ever happens.” He nodded at that, understanding that could very well be the case._

_“My heart will always be with you.” She turned around and laid on his chest._

_“And to think that you couldn’t fathom the idea of me years before.” He stroked her hair as she rubbed his beard gently._

_“I…I understand what you mean, but now I love you, Elien” She looked at him and smiled, somehow they could see one another as if Elien was there and visible._

_“I love you too, Thorin.” He kissed her as she returned it._

Elien woke up to find it still in the middle of the night as she was sweating and chilled at the same time. She turned to find Bilbo still asleep and undisturbed by her stirring, then looking away from Bilbo to her small swollen stomach. She had been carrying another child for four months, but didn’t and couldn’t tell Bilbo about it.

All of the people she talked to started to worry about her from the beginning, when she would leave to go to bed early or remain in bed for a long time through the day. She got up and went to get dressed for a long journey, then going under the bed to grab a bag full of gear and supplies. Then she went to put a letter she had wrote for Bilbo (in case if this was to come up eventually) on his bedside table, she bowed down and kissed Bilbo’s forehead. Then she grabbed her two swords with Tauriel (the bow) and quiver with her bags, then climbing out from the balcony, leaped to the ground and ran off in the direction of the forest.

The next morning Bilbo awoke to find Elien missing in bed. He sat up and climbed out of bed. He searched the room to find all her belongings gone. Going to the washroom, there was no sign of her being there either. Panic started to rise in him, but he turned back to bed to find a letter sitting on the table, which he read.

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I have left and I may never see you again. If you find me, you will wish you never set your eyes on me again. I am sorry this has come out now, but I can’t do anything about it. I will miss you dearly, and I hope you forgive me in the end. We have been together for a long time, but that time has ended, even though I wish to never part with you, my love. I have not perished from this world yet._

_Farewell and with loving memories,_

_Elien_

Bilbo ran out of the room with the letter still in hand, calling to anyone that could help. Frodo and Yavanna came running up to him. Before they could even speak, they were handed the letter and they read it. When everyone had a turn to read it, they stared at Bilbo.

“When did she leave?” Yavanna asked.

“Maybe in the middle of the night, I don’t know” Bilbo answered.

“Where could she have gone?” Frodo asked

“Your guess is as good as mine” Bilbo answered.

“We don’t know where she could be hiding aside from The Forests of Oromë. That is the only place where she could be hide. We will go there” Bilbo and Yavanna answered in unison.

“How do you know she is going to go that way? And who is going on this trip?” Frodo asked.

“We are all close to Elien, and we know this type of thing she would not do unless she was forced to, but she would not do this with three small children. We will all go and no one else. We leave in two hours” Bilbo answered. They all left to go to their own rooms to pack. Frodo went into Bilbo’s room when he was done packing. Bilbo had an idea of what happened, but he kept quiet, knowing she couldn’t have had any more children, unless something happened from her past that none knew about.

“How could she of packed that quickly and be far away so no one saw her by morning?” Frodo asked.

“She must have planned it, if this was to come up. So she was not ill prepared” Bilbo responded.

“Do you think she left you?” Frodo asked.

“No, there must be something that she didn’t tell us that is at work here” Bilbo responded.

When all were ready, they set out and went south east and towards the forest.

* * *

_Her hands glowed blue and the sky rained down small flacks of snow. This at least gave them a chance to find her, but she raced into the forest without a second delay, white dots covering her white hair._

That was a month beforehand and still they didn’t find her, and maybe it was best if they gave up trying to find her. But they were smart and would catch up to her as she walked among the snow covered trees, trying to find shelter and food.

If they caught her, she would have to explain herself, starting with an unexpected pregnancy. That was why she had to run, to make sure they didn’t have to find out, not yet at least.

Pain flooded her mind as she heard noises off in the distance. She climbed up a tree to a higher branch, took out her bow, but she looked at the bow for a moment, unsure if using it was right, after all she killed Tauriel with this bow. She bit back the emotions and set an arrow to the string. Up ahead she could see a white sag walking among the trees. Elien pulled back the string as the feather of the arrow brushed her cheek. She let the arrow go, flying towards the sag and hit between the eyes. The beast fell down and did not move again. Elien climbed down the tree to retrieve her arrow and to skin the beast.

She retrieved her arrow, but just as she pulled out her knife, the sound of wolf howling rose behind her. She turned around to find a wolf moving closer to her. She put away her knife and took out her bow. The wolf charged at her, but stopped short when an arrow went into one of its eyes. Five more wolves came from the line of trees and came charging at Elien. She shot two more down, and slain the other three with her sword, then she took off running in the eastwards direction. 

Just as she thought she was safe, a large Warg appeared, while more wolves came and attacked her, biting on her legs and arms. She managed to get the wolves off her legs with ease by slamming them against a tree trunk, then cutting their throats. The wolves on her arm had their throats cut, but Elien had to pull them off by their jaws. Once all the wolves were killed and removed from her body, she went to face the Warg. It charged forward, ready to attack. Elien drew Shadowfang and Dragonclaw while pointed them at the Warg, as it ran straight into the blade. It fell to the ground with the sword embedded into its head. She pulled the sword out of the Warg’s head then continued to run.

* * *

When the company came to the forest, it was covered in snow, and the trees were bare. They entered the forest as they struggled through the layers of snow. After about two or three hours they came upon a sign of life. A white sag laying and slightly covered up by the snow. Laying by the sag were six wolves, with a cut along their throats or their eyes covered with blood. They continued on, with no sign of other activity, except for the occasional footprints not covered by the oncoming snow falling on them. It was not until about an hour later that they came upon more wolves and a Warg laying with snow mounting over their bodies, except their heads, which had a light covering.

“Do you think she was here?” Frodo asked.

“Yes, and she killed all these animals too. But these are cruel animals.” Yavanna answered.

“They must have attacked her.” Frodo said being defensive for Elien’s side.

“Let us keep going. We will find her, the bodies look somewhat fresh.” Bilbo said as they continued on.

* * *

Elien came to a halt and tried not to fall down as she continued to force her feet to move through the snow. The pure whiteness of it sent black spots across her vision. She stumbled along, and when she thought she couldn’t walk any farther, she looked up to see the world pale and grey, while snow fell. She took one more step and fell forward, crashing on the snow. All she could remember was her hands resting upon her stomach and everything going black.


	40. The Truth Revealed

As they keep walking, they came upon a face in the snow with dark hair. Bilbo ran towards the face and began uncovering the face to find Elien buried in snow, as the rest of them came and helped dig Elien out of the snow. She was freezing cold and all feared that it was too late to save her. But Yavanna insisted on making a fire to try to warm herself and everyone else.

After many long hours waiting as Yavanna healed Elien of her wounds, Elien finally woke up and stared at the people around her.

“Care to explain what happened here?” asked Bilbo as he stared at Elien swollen stomach.

“Bilbo…I-I am carrying Thorin’s child” stammered Elien.

“Thorin…Thorin II Oakenshield?” Bilbo asked but Elien fell back to sleep before she could answer. “Who else knew of this?” He was not being angry and more shocked with no one answering back.

“No one knew, Bilbo. Just calm down and Elien will explain when she wakes.” Yavanna said.

It was some time before Elien woke once more, but more alert and focused.

“How is it that you are carrying Thorin’s child?” Bilbo asked.

“A long time ago, when I lived in Erebor, Thorin and I had met one night when I was wondering the deep halls. He had not seen me, but somehow he could. He asked me who I was, and I told him. We both thought we were each other’s One. He told me he wished to be with me, and I thought he was mine. When he wanted heirs from me, and I could not give it to him, he was upset about it, but I could do nothing about it. Before the dragon attacked Erebor I left and watched the events happen of the attack. Then I turned my back to Erebor and everyone who survived. I came to the Shire and stayed there for a long time, and I forgot about what happened. I regret every day from not going back to help the dwarves, but I knew my decision was right to do.” Elien said. Bilbo sat down next to Elien “I am so sorry I didn’t tell you before. I thought my first children were going to be his, but they were not, which I was happy because of it. I was so scared you would hate me, if my first children was not yours.”

“How can I be mad or hate you? Thorin was my best friend and now I have something personally from him. This is a gift to me and him.” Bilbo said smiling. “In fact, I should have confronted you from the beginning when you started throwing up a few months ago.”

Elien gave him a shrug and he helped her to her feet while carrying her back to Valmar, where she rested. Yavanna suspected that Elien could possibly be having twins by how big she was compared to the first three pregnancies. Elien was shocked at the news, but she shrugged her shoulders and they just had to wait to find out if it was true.

Lurnin was born three months later, on October 6th also known to the dwarves as Durin’s Day. He was indeed dwarven to look upon. His hair was black and his feet had no hair on them. But his eyes were bright and blue with fair skin. Luna was born a few minutes after Lurnin. She had short obsidian black hair with the dark blue eyes of Elien. Her skin was also fair, but her face looked more Dwarfish than Lurnin’s did. Bilbo was overly shocked when Elien did have twins, but he just smiled and kissed her for being so strong about the whole situation even though he felt sorry for her at the same time.

But everyone who knew Elien was relieved when she felt better months later after she had gotten sick after giving birth to Lurnin and Luna. But she came back to the way she was as her stomach went back to the normal size. Bilbo and Elien agreed they wouldn’t have any more children; since they already had five with Frodo included, unless it was unintentional.

Elien finally went to caring for her children with Bilbo being a father and a husband for her. Bilbo was often found by Elien to be holding Lurnin and Luna with him stroking their heads as he had something from his best friend that he could hold onto and care for, which made Elien smile more that he was able to remember Thorin, and she could too.

* * *

 

Time went by and they all grew to the adults they were, even though they still acted like children. Elien almost thought she was a bad mother for that reason, but her litter of children still loved her and Bilbo as any children could love their parents.

There was a few times when Elien and Bilbo were kissing in bed did one of their children barge in on them. It was quickly covered up by making it seem as though they were trying to sleep.

Of course that gave all of Valmar a good laugh for a few weeks (in those weeks, Elien and Bilbo kept low key, but that was not the easiest with five children). Bilbo and Elien taught them all to fight (it was more Elien teaching all five of her children _plus_ Bilbo the skills of swordsmanship).

Luna and Lurnin almost stabbed Elien _ten times_ and the others at least one or twice. Elien blocked them with Shadowfang and Dragonclaw, then slashed the practice dummy in half. Bilbo squared off with Elien and charged at her. She dodged the attack and held her swords so they crossed in an ‘x’ fashion. Bilbo smirked and slashed at her with an Elven sword similar to Sting. The clinging of metal against metal with them firmly standing their ground.

Elien ripped both swords apart, sending a small spark. She walked around Bilbo to correct his stance, which was getting better.

Frodo walked in on them and smiled while pulling out his own sword and charged at both of them.

Elien and Bilbo blocked Frodo’s attack with their swords, metals grazing one another.


	41. Training with Old Friends and New Lifes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is shorter than my liking, but I have had writer's block and I will be posting more chapters when school is finally done for me. Yay!

The training was done for the day and Frodo for once in over fifty years got to walk around with Bilbo. Elien stayed with her five bundles of joy as they stared at her.

“Now if you want to know true swordsmanship, I can help train you five.” Elien said, walking towards the armory, pulling out practice swords. Their faces lit up and each grabbed a sword, dueling with one another in a heap of children.

“ _Tanar Durin nur!_ ” Luna bellowed.

“I will not bow to any!” Lurnin bellowed, charging at Luna.

The others joined in with their own battle cries, some in Khuzdûl. Elien laughed and joined in, showing them how to properly hold and wield a sword, despite having two of her own.

Without much warning, Bilbo and Frodo were dueling with the five children and Elien. Varda was unfortunate in stepping in as they were dueling and looked quite startled.

“What are you seven doing?” Varda said, trying not to snicker.

“Dueling.” They all said. Varda laughed and shook her head.

“I should know you seven too well by now.” Varda said.

“But you don’t.” Aithiel and Valia said.

“Just don’t get hurt, my dear cousins.” Varda said, walking off.

They continued dueling until it seemed they were fast asleep. Elien picked up Valia, Ineort and Aithiel while somehow managing to sling Luna and Lurnin on her shoulders. Bilbo ended up taking Aithiel and Valia off her, taking them to their rooms and setting them to bed.

Bilbo came back to her, grabbing her around the waist and giving her a worthy kiss.

“ _Amrâlimê_.” Elien said. Bilbo’s lips curled into a smile as she pressed her forehead to his.

“ _Amrâlimê_.” Bilbo said back.

“You copied me.” Elien teased. Bilbo put a hand to her back and went to sleep.

Elien’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed in. She crawled over to Bilbo’s side of the bed and pressed a kiss his lips. Bilbo expected her to do that and he kissed her right back, opening his eyes to see his lovely wife on top of him.

“Good morning, my dear Bilbo.” Elien said. Bilbo smiled at her and sat up, watching her closely.

She continued to stare at him as she sat up herself, wearing her white tunic and black trousers.

“More training today?” Bilbo asked as Elien went out of bed, changing her clothing into the normal dwarven attire he was used to her wearing.

“I want them ready to fight, if they need to.” Elien replied. Bilbo rose a brow and she caught it from the edge of her sight. She shook her head and smiled, her eyes looking towards him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her slender body and she put her arms around his neck.

She gave him a sloppy kiss and he seemed to give it right back to her. He combed his fingers through her braids and she ruffed his curly hair.

“Are you two done in there? I have been waiting here for you two lazy bums to wake up!” Valia hissed. Elien drew apart from Bilbo and finished changing with Bilbo forgetting his tunic on the floor as she opened the door to find all five vobbits and dwarrow-valar staring at them.

“Ready for training?” Elien said, trying to keep their focus on her instead of a half-dressed Bilbo. Their faces lit up and followed after their mother. Bilbo smiled and shut the door.

“Mother?” Valia asked. Elien snapped her attention to the oldest vobbit.

“Yes?” Elien said being friendly.

“Did you ever fight in battle?” Valia asked.

“In fact I did, many times. It was all great fun, but it is dangerous as well for youngsters.” Elien said. Valia smiled and attacked Elien, hugging her around her legs with the others doing the same. _Just like Fili and Kili, but more of the small buggers_ she thought.

She made them get off her as she unsheathed her two sword in the training ground and they all smiled. Just then, Samwise Gamgee walked into the courtyard and stared at her. She froze and Bilbo with the others walked into the grounds as well.

“Bilbo Baggins! I could have came with you to see Mr. Gamgee!” Elien exclaimed and the five children ran up to hug the old hobbit. He face lit up and hugged back.

“Mr. Bilbo told me about you five!” Sam said. They hugged him tighter, causing him to yelp a bit.

“That is enough you five.” Bilbo grouched and the five children let go.

“It was no problem at all, Mr. Bilbo.” Sam said and Frodo put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

“As Bilbo told you. Lurnin and Luna here are part of Durin’s Folk. The others are part of hobbit blood, but mixed with valar blood, Elien’s kin.” Frodo said.

Sam looked at Lurnin and Luna, focusing on their dwarven boats and difference in attire. The others were wearing hobbit attire consistent of both the girls and boys with white tunics and trousers of different colors. They all had waistcoats of different colors as well while Lurnin and Luna had male dwarven attire with blue most present.

Sam and Frodo suddenly felt the need to duel and next thing they all knew they were all fighting together in a mini battle. Elien was in a way winning, but Lurnin and Luna were getting better, almost outmatching her. Cirdan of all Elves came in to slash and battle with the group that formed.

Bilbo wished one day for another ship to come to Valinor and bring more people he knew best. From what Frodo said about Lobelia, he almost had pity in his heart for the dreadful women. All these years of being the snob of the Sackville-Baggins’s head, she seemed sweeter when age took her for a wild ride.

His little wish for more guests would come true, but that was many years after this.

-Khuzdûl-

Tanar Durin nur= Hail Durin’s Line

Amrâlimê= my love


	42. Rerunning the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being generous and decided to post this chapter. No more until the middle to end of next week for any of my chapters. Sorry guys and gals!

F.A 120

Bilbo came to see how Elien was doing with all five children huddled around her and hanging off or hugging some part in her body. Once the door opened, all five of them clung to him as he swayed while walking over to Elien.

“You five act like children, but I don’t mind it, makes me treat you like little ones you are.” Elien said with them smiling at her.

They all walked out of the room, leaving Elien and Bilbo alone as she wrote more in her book. She stopped short and stared at the pages, not sure what to write next. Bilbo hugged her as she cleaned the quill of ink and put it away with the book and inkwell.

“It’s been a long time since we kissed.” Bilbo purred with Elien turning to him.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Elien asked with a hint of a smile on her face. He nodded while sitting on the bed, legs spread apart open for invitation. Elien gave in and sat down on his lap. He grabbed her and rolled in bed with her slightly clinging to one another.

Bilbo was nuzzling her neck while they were interlaced with one another and feeling the warmth of their bodies connected to the other.

They were panting and smiling at one another with Bilbo still finding the energy to hump Elien while she was managing a tired smile. Bilbo finally laid down on Elien as she put her hands through his curls.

“You think you will have another baby?” Bilbo asked as Elien looked up at him.

“No, I’m too old for that.” Elien countered immediately.

“But you said that you were old when you had our children.”

“I did, but I can’t fathom being able to produce another heir.” Bilbo looked at her and smiled.

“You might be able to.” Elien tried not to glare as she looked at him.

“I love you, Bilbo, but I don’t want another baby, and it will be a risk at the age I am.”

“The others would like to know what a baby Vobbit looks like.”

“What’s a Vobbit? Sounds similar to vomit.”

“It’s what Yavanna and the others call Valar hobbits.” Elien laughed at that while shaking her head.

“Yavanna must have thought of name after I gave birth to Valia.” Bilbo nodded, his hands on her bare back.

She kissed him on the cheek with her arms to his bare back. “You’re a beautiful person, Elien.” He rubbed her back to find scars running down the full length of her back. “What are the scars?”

“Their nothing.” She lied.

“No they aren’t! Tell me what they are?”

“I got a small scar.” Elien said as Bilbo turned her over to look closer at it.

“How?”

“It was just on my back one day.”

“That’s not normal, Elien.” She shrugged and turned back on her back looking straight at him.

“I have many scars, burns and cuts. My ears are pure black, that’s why I hide them.” Elien said as she showed Bilbo her black and burnt ears. He felt them cautiously as she lowered her gaze.

“Do they hurt?” Bilbo asked as Elien shook her head.

“They have been that way ever since I fought Melkor. I wish they didn’t look so bad.” Bilbo kissed her and started moving his hips against hers. She kissed him as he nuzzled her neck while continuing to move his hips up and down.

They once again found themselves panting and smiling at one another. They hoped any of the children wouldn’t walk in on them (and not find out how much they _love_ their private time together).

A few days later, Elien was found empting her stomach in the water basin. Bilbo tilted his head at her and she stood up, walking away as though it was no big deal she get threw up her breakfast and last night’s dinner. He was still unsure, but he could not control his wives stomach patterns, but something he was sure of. She still had trouble keeping down food for a few weeks, and she pushed healers away.

Two Months Later

Waking up to their children jumping on their beds with Elien smiling at them.

“You shouldn’t be acting like this you five, Valia is one hundred and nineteen years old, Ineort one hundred and eighteen, Aithiel one hundred and seventeen with Lurnin and Luna one hundred and sixteen years old. You have grown up so fast.” Elien said with them simply not caring and hugging her tightly.

“Yavanna said a boat will be arriving tomorrow! And a Dwarf is one of the passengers.” Luna said with a bright smile and Lurnin smiling as well.

“You will be able to see your own kind then.” Elien said with them smiling at her and them pressing foreheads again before two Elves walked into their room. Elien crawled out of bed and walked on the sheets with her two swords raised.

“What do you want?” Elien grumped as they looked her way.

“Manwë wants you.” One of the Elves said with Elien looking at him, still not going down from the bed.

“How about no?” Elien asked pointing Shadowfang and Dragonclaw at them both.

“He wants you _now_.” The other Elf said with a livid tone. Elien tightened her grip on her swords as Bilbo and her children looked wide eyes at their mother.

“Valia, Ineort, Aithiel, Lurnin, Luna, Bilbo, get out of this room, unless you want to see blood splattered.” Elien said not looking at them and keeping her gaze fixed on both of the Elves.

“We aren’t leaving you to fend for yourself.” Bilbo said with Elien pouncing at both the Elves and beheading them right there. Their bodies fell to the ground with Bilbo and the children staring at her. Two more Elves entered the room as they seized her arms and legs and was carrying her off. She released energy out of her whole body and both the Elves fell to the ground as she ran off, swords raised and charging towards Manwë’s courters.

“What is the meaning of this, Manwë?!” Elien bellowed as she barged into the room with the door shutting behind her. Before her was the other Valar standing around the room. They seized her and dragged her to the center of the room with her scowling and yelling as she shot out of their grip with energy flying out of her hands.

Next thing she knew, they surrounded her with question after question thrown her way and her back hitting a hard surface and a heavy door shutting quickly.

_You will stay here for the rest of today, for the actions you caused many years ago and this morning. Killing of kin, and that means all kin. Slaughter of wild animals, even the cruel ones, and worrying of everyone is Valinor for your safety._

She heard light footsteps to find Bilbo and her children looking at her through the bars.

“Elien, I am so-.”

“It’s not your fault. I deserve to spend my last days rotting in this prison.” She tried to walk to the bars and stopped short with the chains clinking. Elien sat down again and looked at the ground, ashamed of herself. She released energy out of her hand and broke the chain connected on her thin wrists. She ran up to the bars and kissed Bilbo on the lips as she ruffled up his curls. Elien melted in Bilbo’s touch with him melting at hers as they felt millions times better.

Later that day, Elien was let out and she remained in her and Bilbo’s chamber the rest of the day. Bilbo was with her, cuddling under the sheets with them tightly embracing one another.

The next day, a hand-made boat came to the shores holding Legolas, an old Gimli and a small Elvish girl with dark auburn hair and turquoise blue eyes as she was clad in a dress similar to what Tauriel wore, but with dark silver trousers and black boots.

They climbed out of the boat and were greeted by the Valar first before Elien, Bilbo, Frodo, Sam and Elien’s children following behind Elien and Bilbo.

“Well, bless my beard, I thought I was the only Dwarf to come to Valinor.” Gimli said as he looked at Lurnin and Luna, who looked at Gimli with curiousness. “And to see Bilbo and Frodo Baggins very much alive and well, very good to see you all.”

“And we are glad to see you, Gimli son of Gloín.” Bilbo said, “And Lurnin and Luna are Elien and Thorin’s children.”

“Thorin Oakenshield? Well he is a worthy father, if he got to live to see them born” said Gimli smiling as Galadriel came from behind Elien and went to Gimli. She kneeled down to Gimli’s height and held his hand. Elien smiled at them as Galadriel picked the dwarrow up and threw him in the air gently.

“Who are you, lady?” The elf asked besides Legolas as she stared at Elien.

“I am Elien, wife of Bilbo Baggins.” Elien said catching the elf from the corner of her eye and turned to the elfling, “who exactly are you?”

“I am Sybella, wife of Legolas. Silvan Elf of Lothlórien.” The Elf said.

“I am glad to have met you.” Elien said she bowed to find Sybella had bowed at the same time. Elien straightened her back and looked at the Elf.

“It seems I could have mistaken you for a dwarf, Elien,” Sybella said beaming a smile as Elien wrinkled her small nose. Sybella walked over to the Vala and poked Elien’s nose, which earned the elf a nice cold glare from Elien. “What exactly are you?”

“I’m a Valier, not a Dwarf or Hobbit, which many seemed to have mistaken me as,” Elien said as she crossed her arms at Sybella as Elien shifted away from Sybella, which only made Sybella pick Elien up in her arms and stared at the smaller being, who was tempted to pull out Shadowfang and duel with the Elf.

“I have to admit you’re quite the cute creature,” Sybella said as Elien wanted to smash the little Elfling with something sharp, _very sharp_.

“And you are just as troublesome as any child!” Elien shouted with Sybella almost frightened at the vala’s raging fire inside her. “Can you put me down before I smash your head open with something hard, most likely a weapon even a stone if I wanted to!”

Sybella put Elien down as she walked back to Bilbo and the others more livid than yesterday.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong,” Sybella said with Elien trying to calm down, maybe it was the fact that she had seen the Elf for a brief moment, or the fact that _no one_ would understand her pain.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I did.” With that Elien left them to do what they wanted. She could honestly crawl into a ball and never see the light of day anymore.

Sybella followed after her, only to find Elien had locked herself into her room and wouldn’t come out. “Elien, I understand it’s rough what you went through, but come talk,” Sybella said being as comforting as she could.

“Go away! You will find me no more than a goblin mute.” Elien said curled into a ball, back against the door. 

“I don’t think you of a goblin mute, beside I have grown quite fond of you.” Elien eye rose from the curled position.

“I almost tried to kill you.” Elien said. Sybella winced at that as she looked at Legolas before pointing to her small round stomach.

“You’re protective! I need that in a midwife.” Elien snapped up and her eyes widened, looking at the door.

“How can you even trust me after not even knowing me long enough?” Elien asked, lowering her gaze.

“I trust you, besides having five children is quite impressive. I admire your strength. Bilbo told me a little about the fact that you fought in the War of the Ring. I did too. Where did you fight?” Sybella asked. Elien lowered her head again.

“Lothlórien, Dale and Erebor,” Elien said as Sybella’s eyes widened.

“I fought in Lothlórien and Mirkwood! I could have seen you!” Sybella cried as she had a smile on her face.

“But you didn’t and in fact no one saw me in those days, except those that were on the brink of death or Ringbearers,” Elien said with her looking down.

“I also understand what that means. You were invisible?” Sybella asked with Elien snapping her head up again.

“Aye, I was. But now I can be seen by everyone once again,” Elien said with her pointing the end of her sword towards her forehead.

“I did see you in Gondor during the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Didn’t you get married there as well?” Sybella asked.

“I married Bilbo there, yes. You were there? Were you not?” Elien asked.

“I was and you looked very beautiful that day. I heard rumor of you, but never did I see you up close to talk with you,” Sybella said, starting to beg a bit.


	43. A Most Noted Fear Come True

“Just come out, Elien. I promise you will not be judged.” Elien’s perked up as she touched her burned ears. She stood up while sheathing her sword once again, whipping the tears from her eyes and walked out her room, focusing on the gathering crowd of her close friends.

“So you’re pregnant?” Elien asked Sybella, who nodded while Elien leaning against her sheathed sword.

“You seem to be quite big too.” Sybella said poking Elien’s stiff belly. She frowned at the Elf, who was beaming a smile at her.

“I’m not having a baby!” Elien snapped with Sybella continuing to poke at her stomach.

“You sure? You could be carrying a two month old, seeing how big you are.” Sybella said. Elien crossed her arms with Sybella enjoying poking Elien’s stomach.

“Maybe we should have Yavanna check on you, in case you are.” Bilbo said worriedly.

“All right, but I doubt I am having any more children.” Elien said being slightly nervous.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of Yavanna looking Elien over from head to feet, a smile going across her face as they others watched. Elien was nervous as it was, but having another child running around was enough to make her sick, which was already happening from some illness she hoped wasn’t morning sickness again.

“Well, Elien has a little bun cooking away. My guess is that it was not too long ago when you conceived, Elien. As Sybella said that you looked to be two months along, even though that is further along than we have normally caught your pregnancies, except for Valia, Lurnin and Luna. Did you and Bilbo do it again?” Yavanna asked with Elien and Bilbo paling at one another.

“I am not telling you when we did what! But I admit it was two months ago. But that was an obvious answer and a dumb question.” Elien said crossing her arms blushing and was ashamed. She was staring up at Yavanna while remaining laying down in the bed.

Sybella was beaming a smile and shook Elien off the bed she was laying on to drag her around. Bilbo and Legolas look at one another before going after their wives to find Sybella dressing Elien up in every outfit Sybella had, making Elien look like a mini ragdoll. The dark green dress dragged on the ground heavily and made Elien look like a small child in adult clothing. Elien clearly look displeased about the entire situation with her children, Frodo, Sam and Gimli snickering as Bilbo crossed his arms.

“Don’t think about having another baby as a bad thing.” Elien glared at Sybella.

“I have had _five_ children and I wasn’t planning on having a sixth. This is _your_ first child and most likely you plan on having more.” Elien said with Sybella smiling.

“I do plan to have more children after this one, but maybe just one, Elfling are so cute and seeing you having a child at the same time I am, I can have practice with your children and you.” Sybella said with Elien giving her a confused look.

“What do you mean by _me_?” Elien asked with Sybella beaming a smile.

“You’re so tiny and short plus your pregnant and experience with children. You’re a perfect mother and cuddle bunny.” Sybella said with Elien slowly finding herself stumbling backwards, paling at the last part.

“I can help you with child care. But don’t! Don’t call me a cuddle bunny!” Elien said trying not to raise her voice, but she snapped anyways.

“Luna told me you and Bilbo cuddle so much. It’s a surprise to me that you haven’t had more children then the five you had, with the sixth inside you.” Sybella said fixing the dress on Elien, who was glaring coldly at Luna.

“I do not cuddle with Bilbo that much.” Elien lied trying not to show the blush spreading across her face. She was just about to pass out after the crazy day she was having. Finding out she is pregnant then having her past told to everyone (most she did not want to remember) was enough to make her waver as she stood, their voices sounding far away.

“You’re such a bad liar. I know you and Bilbo love one another…how old are you exactly?” Sybella asked with Elien paling even more. Lying again could be easily seen by Sybella, so she had no choice but to tell the truth, knowing her conscious couldn’t take much more of this strain.

“I’m fifteen thousand one hundred and seventy two years old. Still don’t know how I am still able to have a child at that age.” Elien said with everyone’s eyes widening. She didn’t notice this as she didn’t realize Yavanna come into the room again…or was she there already?

“It’s because your gift is fertility. You had a hard time with Valia and the others because of the corruption that was put on you and being able to reproduce for the first time in your life after Melkor’s presence. I didn’t think you would take so long to finally settle down and attempt to have a child. I know you tried with Thorin, but I thought you would find a mate before your attack on Melkor.” Yavanna said entering the room with Elien crossing her arms to try to forget the pain leaping up her back. She clinched her mouth and made sure she didn’t wince, only to find herself scowling as Yavanna.

“Last time I checked, you locked me in prison for many years. Even if I wanted a child, I couldn’t find someone to get me pregnant at the time, and I had no desire for children either if I wanted one by myself.” Elien said glaring coldly at Yavanna.

“But now you have five and having your sixth! You should be happy to be this fertile.” Sybella said with her poking at Elien’s stomach again. “How can someone so small be this big?”

“It’s called having babies, can I take this dress off already?” Elien asked with seconds later finding Sybella nicely yanking the dress off Elien’s body and showing her bare round stomach. “That’s not what I meant!” She winced as the pain shot up her back and sent her to waver.

“Were all fine about undressing. Beside you really are that tiny.” Sybella said smiling at Elien’s stomach with Elien paying no attention with Yavanna putting a long shirt on Elien with her round stomach sticking out.

“I guess my job as a midwife isn’t over for you yet, Elien. With Sybella as well.” Elien looked at Yavanna, who was looking blurry to Elien.

“I think you should care more about Sybella then me.” Elien said walking off before she lost consciousness in front of them, but Yavanna grabbing her hand.

“I’m not letting you fend for yourself. I have been your midwife for all the other five, you let me care for you on your sixth child.” Yavanna said with Elien looking at her, trying to blink the cloudiness away.

“Fine, but I don’t want to burden you with me, Sybella is probably further along than I am.” Elien said with Sybella looking at her.

“On my fifth month.” Sybella said with Elien being forced on the bed by all her children plus Bilbo and Frodo. She was paling more with the world spinning faster and sending vomit up her throat. Legolas was awkwardly standing by the doorframe. Sybella came over to him and kissed his cheek. Bilbo kissed Elien with Lurnin and Luna sitting on her lap, who didn’t bother to notice.

“We get to see a little Vobbit as our brother or sister.” Lurnin and Luna said together with Elien smiling slightly, but she leaned against the wall.

“Or it can be both.” Frodo chimed in with Elien snapping her eyes at him. Sam was looking at them all from the doorframe beside Legolas and Gimli.

“I don’t want twins again. Lurnin and Luna was enough of a scare for me as it was.” Elien said trying _not_ to think about that.

“But we get a brother or sister soon.” Valia and Ineort said with Aithiel chiming in smiling.

“Can I cradle you like a baby, Elien?” Sybella asked.

“Whatever you like, I couldn’t care less. Be careful though.” Elien said as she winced slightly and inaudibly so they didn’t hear her sigh of pain.

“You’re light as a feather.” Elien hoped Sybella was gentle. Any more pain and she could find herself passed out.

“Won’t be that way soon. And shouldn’t Legolas think this weird that his wife is picking me up on a regular bases?” Elien asked with her trying to stop Sybella from hurting herself.

“I am quite alright with Sybella carrying your soon to be big self around, as long as she’s nice to you.” Elien glared at Legolas before Sybella picked Elien up and carried her around like a small child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this will be it for today. Shipping stuff out next week


	44. The Sorrow Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I said I would not be posting another chapter! But I wanted to do this one and I promise not more until next week!

Elien didn’t feel better after this. In fact it made her condition _worse_. She felt her world collapsing before her. Sybella noticed Elien’s head struggling to keep upright as Elien’s weight crashed down on Sybella. She went to her room and laid the sleeping Elien down.

She wasn’t breathing and she was turning blue. Sybella didn’t know what to do but Yavanna came in to heal Elien as Bilbo and Sybella worriedly sat outside the room. The Valier walked out of Elien’s chambers, a soft smile on her lips.

“She is doing alright, but give her time to rest until we know she can handle moving around.” Yavanna said.

“Considering how old she is, I do not think allowing her to move will be the best option at the moment, even though she is only two months along.” Sybella pointed out.

Yavanna and Bilbo nodded before she walked off and Bilbo went into the joined room with Sybella. Elien lay on the bed, looking tired but was breathing just fine, which was a good sign for all of them.

“Are you alright, Elien?” Was the first thing Sybella could think about to ask.

“Y- yes. I just…have a problem with being around others I do not know well and them being as affectionate as you just were…I do not expect you to understand what I mean by that. Just run along, I am fine here alone.” Elien huffed out, properly lying this time and not getting caught. Sybella and Bilbo both frowned, looking at Elien was little pleasure.

“Rest then, Elien. I will see you in the morning.” Sybella said, bowing and was for once in the long day Elien had known Sybella, she was being well mannered and she left without another word. Bilbo looked at Elien, eyeing her stomach.

He sat her up and kneeled down the level of her stomach, raising her tunic up and found the swollen area pulp and round. He kissed the round stomach, moving around the place where it stuck out the most and moved to the top of her chest. She stopped him and he looked up at her, a smile on her face and he drew away, placing her tunic back down and put his hands on her swollen hips.

She put a soft touch on his hips and he smiled at her, still looking at her round body. “Can I touch your stomach anymore?” Bilbo purred. Elien smiled and nodded, letting him at least touch the bump, not knowing how long he had to hold it.

She got out of bed and he looked at her as she quickly walked away. At that moment she wanted to be alone and truly alone in that manner. Only to find herself lost in the city and finding her way out to the shores of Valinor, the storming sea splashing on coast. She sat on the wet rocks and smiled when the water slashed on her, hair and body getting drenched.

It seemed a burning hole was eating at her insides and being by the sea suppressed it for a short time. An elf came behind her and sat next to her, silent as they both got drenched. Elien turned to Sybella and frowned at being followed all this way. She tried to ignore the elf as much as she could until the elf got up and walked away, leaving Elien alone again.

She wrapped herself up with her black cloak and tucked her feet and knees to her chest. Deep inside the hurt was all too real to bear the many years she has already.

 _Just hide it_ Elien thought _a little longer and I can be happy_

Holding onto herself as she sobbed loudly, the pain aching away and her tears burning her cheek. With all the strength she could muster, practically dragging her legs to stand up and walk back to Valmar, finding a lonely empty street and laying down in a back alley, not caring what the next day, weeks, or months would bring. All she had was peace, and that was enough.

But arms were around her to find Sybella beside her, using Elien’s shoulder as a pillow for the elfling’s head.  Elien was not in the mind of which to care much about her mental state of mind. In fact, it was more the elf looking after the valar then the other way.

Before she knew what happened, she was back in her room, Bilbo right beside her in bed, body looking away from her husband. His face lit up when she turned to face him, arms around her long neck and she felt _deep_ pity.

Tears effortlessly rolled down her face as she hugged him, suddenly remembering what messed up situation she already was in. Telling him will only make him cling onto her tighter. Letting go of all the pain, all the numbness, all the aching, burning emptiness inside her chest, was an impossibility at the moment. Getting rid of the pain was asking Beren to retrieve the Silmaril (even though he ended up succeeding in that adventure).

Nonetheless, Elien held onto Bilbo, hoping beyond hope to never lose him. Even through death, she hoped to never lose her beloved husband.

Bilbo petted the top of her head and she unclenched previously clinched hands.

_“Your soul is dead, Elien.” Eru’s voice echoed in her head. “And your body wants to follow after it.”_

She clinched her teeth and sobbed into his chest, occasionally breathing in earthy and lovely scents, making her cry more though the tears were dried up and only sobbing noises were all that came out.

“Do not cry. My dear, Elien. I am right here beside you.” Bilbo said in a calming tone, purring slightly. She nodded and still holding him for dear life.

“Please do not leave me. Whatever happens, do not leave my side if I do not.” Elien whispered into his ear. He kissed her and took her face into his hands.

“I will never leave you, until my last breath I will never leave you.” Bilbo whispered back.

“The same with me.” Elien said, resting her head on his shoulder, forgetting about how big she already was, how swollen her body would be. All those thoughts drained from her mind and only focused on Bilbo.


	45. New Life to Remember

Elien woke up one morning a few months later, being roused by Bilbo.

“Sybella went into labor.” He said with her slowly sitting up. Her stomach was getting bigger and finding bending over a hassle.

“How long ago?” Elien asked.

“A few hours ago, very early in the morning.” Bilbo said pressing a kiss to Elien’s lips. “I love you, Elien.”

“And I will always love you, my Bilbo.” Elien said laying back on the bed. “I hope Sybella will be all right.”

“She will be, I promise you she will be strong through the rough parts.” Elien managed a small smile while secretly being in intense pain from the scar.

* * *

 “Legolas.” Sybella said as she woke up with a sharp pain echoing from her stomach to the rest of the body. She looked out her window to find the stars still glittering in the sky.

“Are you all right, Sybella?” Legolas asked with Sybella shaking her head. “I’ll get Yavanna. Stay here and try to be as comfortable as you can be.” He pressed a kiss to her lips as he walked out of the room with Sybella squirming around the bed. Getting comfortable was not a possibility at this point as Legolas came back with Yavanna. They set up for the long hours of labor as Legolas held Sybella’s small hand.

A few hours later, with Sybella beyond exhausted from the pushing. A small wail came from her child with tears flooding Sybella’s eyes as she blinked them away to see Yavanna wrapping the baby is a towel.

“It’s a girl. She is perfect size and she’s healthy. Enjoy her!” Yavanna said placing the baby girl to Sybella.

“She’s precious. What are we going to name her?” Legolas asked looking at Sybella.

“Noriel. It’s a beautiful name and it fits her,” Sybella said stroking the bits of dirty blonde hair and shining blue eyes that were of the sun shining upon the sea.

A soft knock came to the door as Legolas left Sybella and opened the door to find what he thought for a second was Thorin Oakenshield standing before him. Only to realize it was Elien is dwarvish like chainmail that was most likely way too big for her frame and realized why she was wearing it.

Her stomach was _huge_ , not saying it was a bad thing, but it seemed all her old clothes that she has been wearing for the last few weeks wouldn’t do, or else that is what he thought. She was wearing _Gimli’s_ chainmail from long ago in Helm’s Deep, where he was a Lord until leaving.

“I think you are overgrowing everything,” Legolas said as Elien looked at him with a raised eyebrow. In her eyes, she was not that big, in fact she considered her the right size with the month of her term (which was a first).

“This isn’t Gimli’s, its Aulë’s. He lent the armor to me after seeing me uncomfortable a few days ago. Yavanna is making me something big enough so I can grow into tell at the end of my term,” Elien said with her hands on her hips before looking over Legolas and to Sybella laying with Noriel. “Congrats Legolas. What is his or her name?”

“It’s a girl and her name is Noriel,” Legolas said with them both beaming a smile at one another. Elien walked in the room and stood by the door as Legolas was giving Noriel and walked around the room, holding Noriel. Elien made sure her was holding her right as Legolas got the hang of holding his child. Legolas gave Noriel back to Sybella with Elien about to leave the room.

“Would you like to hold Noriel, Elien?” Sybella asked as Elien paused. “It will give you a refresher when you have your sixth child.” Elien shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Sybella and was handed Noriel as she cradled the baby in her arms, suddenly realizing that she would be in Sybella’s position all over again in a few months. She returned Noriel back to Sybella and bowed before leaving the room.

Legolas returned back to Sybella as he rubbed the cheek of his daughter. Sybella laid in bed with Noriel in her arms.

As the following months went by with Elien being sent to bed rest on her seventh month. It gave Elien the time to heal the wound on her back and it soon caused her no pain. Sybella would visit her every day when she was sent to bed rest. Elien looked weak and tired. Most of them thought it was just from the baby, but Elien knew better and she never told them what was truly happening, well until the pain became unbearable.

Some of them thought she would be having twins by the size of her stomach, but was not the case as the time came for her to give birth once again.

On Elien’s ninth month passing closer into the tenth, Sybella came in as Bilbo said she wasn’t feeling good all day. She squirmed in bed and was pressing her hand to her swollen belly tightly.

“Are you going into labor?” Sybella asked.

“Not yet, but he hurts. I want him out already!” Elien said as Sybella held her hand.

“Stay calm, Elien. What are some names you thought of?”

“Virion, if Yavanna is right about it being a boy and Rose if she’s not. But it shouldn’t matter too much what the gender is.” Sybella held her hand tighter. She knew Elien was in pain and only wished her to be relieved of worries and pains.

It turned out that she didn’t go into labor for some time afterwards. In fact it was a year into her pregnancy did Elien lay in bed with pains aching her as Sybella sat beside her swollen form.

Bilbo returned back into the room and sat beside Sybella and Elien. They kept an eye on Elien as she groaned in pain while clinching at the many blankets decorating their bed. Sybella left the room and got Yavanna as Elien wailed in pain. Bilbo had never seen her like this even through the others, but he clinched her hand nonetheless.

Yavanna came in as Elien was crying from the pain, tear after tear flowing down her face as her younger sister got to work calming Elien down and making her push, which only brought more pain as she cried out every time she had to push.

Hours turned into a full day, which was March 25th when the baby came, as Elien was getting closer to giving birth as she almost couldn’t take the pain, only to have a shrill wail coming from her child as it was finally born. She laid down, breathing deeply and with her receiving her tiny son to be placed in her arms, Bilbo looking over and stroking the baby’s head. Yavanna was talking to her, but Elien couldn’t hear her as Bilbo’s voice echoed through the mist of her eyes and ears.

“Virion, he’s beautiful,” Bilbo said as Elien smiled at her child before blacking out from the pain swelling in her mind.


	46. Something To Look Forward To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on finishing this story up soon, I know I said I would not be posting until next week, but I want to get this done

Elien woke up with Bilbo holding Virion and rocking him to sleep with Valia, Ineort, Aithiel, Lurnin and Luna looking at the baby.

“Look at him, he’s so tiny!” One of Elien’s children said.

“He looks like you, Bilbo. Same copper brown hair and eyes.” Another voice added.

“Is baby’s supposed to be this small?”

“Yes, Virion is tiny and babies are that tiny. Noriel was tiny.” Sybella pointed out.

“But not this tiny.” Elien looked at Virion and saw he was _very_ tiny, smaller than any of the others were. It almost brought her to tears that she had to bring something so tiny into the world. She wanted to give him enough strength to survive and enjoy another son. Frodo saw Elien awake and gave her Virion as he cuddled up to his mother.

“I promise to make you safe, you’re not going to die, Virion.” She said and he smiled at her as she cradled him.

Sybella walked in and her face lit up to see Elien smiling at a bundle in a blanket. Legolas was holding Noriel as he walked in. Sybella sat down beside Elien, staring at the baby in her arms with a smile on her face, watching Virion sleep.

“Virion is adorable. He looks just like Bilbo.” Sybella said. Elien shrugged.

“That was what Bilbo looked like as a baby.” Elien said. Sybella smiled and rubbed Virion’s cheek gently.

“Do you remember him as a baby?” Sybella asked, very curious at this point.

“I remember the day he was born and all the days after. He was such a tiny thing when he was born. Small brown curls on his small head, his little face bright red, matching the rest of his tiny body. It was a strange experience to see the one you ended up loving and marrying being born right in front of you.” Elien said shrugging. Sybella laughed and took both Bilbo’s cheeks and squeezed them, causing his to yelp a bit.

Everyone in the room was laughing, including (and surprisingly) Virion as well, but he had a bright smile on his face. Elien ended up shooing her away from her husband before more embarrassment was on him. A reassuring hand on her back was enough to say he was hers, not that he would never not be.

Sybella dragged Legolas away with Elien’s other children close behind and they shut the door, truly letting Elien and Bilbo grip parenthood once again. Elien was still looking at Virion, checking if he was real and not an illusion.

Bilbo squeezed her shoulder, snapping her from mindless dreams. A gentle smile was enough to send her focus back to Virion. Bilbo was petting Virion’s small cheeks until the baby fell asleep. He took Virion off Elien’s hands and cradled the baby in his arms.

Elien could not have been happier for this day to come. Yet another baby in the world that was her own, despite not wanting him in the beginning.

“Thank you, Bilbo.” Elien weakly said. Bilbo rose a brow at her.

“For what?” Bilbo asked.

“For being with me the whole way.” Elien replied back.

“Are you happy? I saw how you were hurting during labor and before then. Are you hurt?” Bilbo asked with concern on his face. She shook her head, hurt building on her face as she hid it well with a smile.

He tried to smile back, but he caught the hurt in her eyes well and moved to hug her as well. She tried to hug back, only to give him a weak embrace. He tightened his arms around her, squeezing each other gently.

“My little bunny.” She teased and whispered.

“My big round bunny.” He mocked, rubbing her hips up to her once swollen belly. She hissed at him and his lips curled into a smile.

“By Aulë’s hammer, you are adorable. Virion is as well.” Elien said, rubbing Bilbo’s temples, relaxation easing into the features of his face.

“I love you, Elien. I hope that is the way until the end of time.” Bilbo said. Elien kissed his forehead and he brought her closer to him.

“I love you too, Bilbo Baggins.” Elien said back.

“Did you know that Sybella is in her two hundreds?” Bilbo questioned her. She e=was slightly frightened by the sudden change in topic, but sat up to stare at him, a smile slowly growing on her face.

“Is she? Well she is a sprite young elf!” Elien said. Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. Virion woke up and squirmed with the sound of his mother and father’s voices.

Elien hummed a song and he quieted down in seconds. Bilbo looked Elien in the eyes and she glanced back.

“Parenthood will be rough, as I can already tell. For both of us.” Bilbo said. Elien rubbed Virion’s soft forehead with peach fuzz all over his tiny body.”

“Aye! It will be, but five well behaved children says a lot for a parent.” Elien said.

“I have a question that I have never got to ask to you.” Bilbo stated. Elien looked at him and nodded, saying to him to continue his thoughts. “Did you ever smoke? In Valinor?”

“No. I never found the scent of smoke or breathing it in was all that healthy.” Elien said. Bilbo smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

“I am happy you made me stop.” Bilbo said.

“Took me forever to get you to. You seemed fixed on a smoke a day, but I miss the smoke rings that you and… Thorin used to blow out of your mouths.” Elien said. Bilbo looked at her.

“Does Thorin still hurt in your heart?” Bilbo asked.

“He does. I feel that pain will never go away, even if one day we meet again, I can never feel the love like I did before I knew you for him. I love you and my heart is torn away from Thorin II Oakenshield.” Elien said and Bilbo nodded.

“I know how you feel for him and I only wish for you to be happy.” Bilbo said. Elien nodded and hugged him.

“Just promise me this is it on children.” Elien whispered, eyes drooping.

“I promise.” Bilbo whispered back.


	47. Death's Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up on tagging the mushy parts, so you can skip them if you want

As the years went by with Elien once again caring for a baby, with her other children finding themselves glowering over the child. The slow decline of Elien’s health started after she was of the age of fifteen thousand two hundred years old. Seventy eight years after Sybella arrived. Elien began to spend all her days in her room, writing and paying no attention to anyone else, but she always found herself cuddling with Bilbo at night as she always did.

One night he found himself woken up with Elien wide awake and her outside, looking at the stars. She looked at them before falling to sleep in bed once again. It hurt to see her like this, for everyone who knew and loved her. She was cherished among them, strong, fearless, but a kind and gentle soul.

Every night when Bilbo would go to their room and find her writing away at her book. He noted that her hair was turning from a dark brown to pure white, which was not a good sign when he told the others. Sybella found herself by Elien, who was getting closer and closer to finishing her book. She still looked beautiful with the ageless beauty, aside from the white hair.

One night as Elien was in bed and Bilbo crawled in with her. They locked eyes with one another and there Bilbo noticed that something was _definitely_ not right with Elien. Her eyes wouldn’t met his anymore and she had black bags under her eyes.

“Elien, are you okay?” Bilbo asked.

“I’m fine.” Was her immediate response as Bilbo held her face in his hands. She wasn’t breathing and she was huffing just to get fresh air.

“Tell me what’s wrong because you do not look alright.” Bilbo said as Elien cried into him, weeping and choking on her tears.

“I-I don’t want to leave you!” She said through her tears.

“I don’t understand-.”

“I’m dying, Bilbo!” He looked shocked at her as she sobbed into him. “I have had so much pain! I just want it all to end! Bilbo, I love you, but living on has become physically painful! I just want to die already! Why have I done this to myself! Why do I care so much for life but it hurts simply being here?!”

“Because you have friends and family that care for you. The pain will go away.”

“No it won’t! I have tried everything! I am dying! My last days will be spent with you, my lover. My husband. You are everything to me, my dear Bilbo and I want to remember you as you are. My everlasting love.” She said.

“I don’t want this, Elien.” He said as she hugged him and they both cried.

“I know you don’t, but you have no power over my fate.” He kissed her on the cheek. Bilbo knew now what he wanted. For this point on, he would try to be with Elien until the end of her days. He would miss her, everyone would, but they couldn’t keep her alive if she could not maintain who she has been all these long, unbearable years. He hugged her tightly and kissed her once again, not letting go for a moment, not while her life drained out of her body.

For many months on end, Elien was quietly in their room, either writing her book or just staring at the wall, asking herself what she could have differently.

One day, Bilbo came in to find Elien placing Shadowfang and Dragonclaw on the wall, both the swords in their sheaths. She looked upset then placed Tauriel with her quiver (which she named Kili) on the wall next to her twin swords.

Many long hours, Bilbo would ponder over the thought of not having Elien in his life. He remembers the long days after his parent’s death, how lonely they were and wished for someone to be with him, not knowing Elien was with him through every long and emotional day. He hoped the days of his loneliness would never happen after he met Elien, but it would happen again.

Back then, he wished he could have known about her presence, maybe then his world would not have been that lonely in those days, but who knows how much more heartbroken he would be now if he had known her from the start of his life.

He sat down in an armchair and started crying, feeling and knowing he was once again losing someone he cared deeply for. Bilbo loved Elien too much to not feel pain over her suffering and eventual death. Elien walked into the room, wrapping her arms around him, giving her husband a hug.

“I do not want you to suffer anymore.” Bilbo whispered.

“That is not my wish either, I want to die without the pain that is slowly killing me.” Elien said. Bilbo made Elien sit on his lap, looking at her body then embraced her tightly, not for one moment turning away from her. He suddenly felt his trousers being loosened and his cock being pulled out. Bilbo’s eyes opened to find her kissing his cock followed by her pulled out her cock and rubbing the heads of both of them together.

Bilbo whimpered and Elien placed her fingers into Bilbo’s hole, pumping inside him before pressing herself into him. He sighed with relief at feeling her inside him, not knowing if this was the last time that he could feel his wife this way again.

She pumped up and down against his hips, giving him soft kisses on the neck until she stopped. He put her under him and started pumping Elien’s cock open, kissing her and pressed himself into her. He moved against her and she moaned, ruffling his soft curls.

“ _Amrâlimê_.” Elien said through her breaths and kisses.

“Elien, you are more than just _Amrâlimê_ , you are my heart. My true and dying love.” Bilbo muttered.

“And you are so precious to me.” Elien said. “ _Amrâlimê_.”

“Please don’t leave me.” Bilbo pleaded.

“That is not my choice to make.” Elien replied back. He looked down at her and she kissed his chin.

“If you had the choice, would you leave me?” Bilbo asked.

“Not until the end of time, or this world comes to its end.” Elien said. Bilbo hummed from under her. She giggled and had a smile on her face.

“I never want to see that smile fade.” Bilbo said teasingly. Elien laughed and hugged him.

“And I hope to never see your fire die inside you, my dear.” Elien said. Bilbo pulled back her hair and rubbed the edges of her ears.

She laid her head on his chest and rubbed his ears along with the motion he was with hers.

-Khuzdûl-

Amrâlimê = my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!


	48. Elien's Final Days

One day, Bilbo walked into the study to find Elien writing the book, that she was finished. On the cover page was written:

In the Shadows

By: Elien of the Valar

“You finished your story.” Bilbo said looking at Elien staring at the book before she turned her gaze up to him.

“My tale has ended in the story, but I hope the story goes on.” Elien said as she placed the book into her bookshelf and stood up to look at her room one last time. Bilbo looked at her as wrinkles started deepening on her face. “It’s time I say goodbye to this world.” Elien turning towards him while Bilbo nodded. He noted that her voice sounded lower than normal, but she still had the ageless beauty he remembers and will always love.

Elien took Bilbo’s hand as she walked out of her room, looking back for one moment to remember the good times spent long ago and with the times with her amazing husband. Deep down she never wanted this, to never see the people she has grown to love, that she had remained hidden until she traveled to the Undying Lands and went back to her family without knowing any of them from Middle Earth, but she knew that was something she could never do, too selfish and self-centered for even her.

Bilbo kissed her hand to take her out of the daydream she was having. She lightly kissed his hand that was holding hers as she knew that would be the last time they would touch one another, so they cherished the time they had to hold one another’s hands. Elien’s family and friends sat at the tables outside for breakfast as normal with the other Elves and Valar sitting comfortably. Elien found the middle of the courtyard as the other found themselves staring at her, with her white hair and slowly wrinkling face. She looked old, which made the others worried as they should. Never before has the kin of Valar died, so seeing her like this, looking as though she could collapse on the spot seemed unnatural for her and them.

She kissed Bilbo one last time, knowing she will never feel his soft skin and beautiful hair. Elien pressed her forehead to his as she went to the middle of the courtyard and stooped to the ground. She looked up at him with her shining blue eyes as she touched the ground and began to change. It started at her feet as they slowly turned to ash as the cycle slowly crept up her entire body until what was left was her hair as the ashes floating in the air for a moment before entering into the ground.

The others were in mere shock, knowing for one moment that Elien had stood right in the centre of the courtyard a moment before, and the next for her to have merely turned to ash and was gone. Sybella had tears running down her face with the others in similar conditions. Bilbo patted the ground where the ashes had gone before standing up with tears running down his face and chin. But something none of them expected to happen happened, that they assumed Elien’s ashes would remain as they were, ashes. But it was not the case as none of them knew that when a Valar had the misfortune of dying, that they would turn to ash and become a tree, forever to be in the earth.

A small sprout sprang up in the earth as Bilbo stared at it slowly grew into a bigger stalk with it becoming a small sapling before his eyes.  He touched the wood and branches as it continued to grow at a much faster rate than a normal tree. Soon the others watched the sapling turn into a mature tree in mere minutes. Bilbo went over to the trunk and hugged the whole of it. He almost felt life buzzing in the core, knowing Elien lived on inside. He kissed the trunk with tears rolling down his face of pure happiness, knowing he could visit his wife every single day and watch the beautiful tree in the sunlight and sit under her as her flowers or fruit blossomed in the spring and all seasons.

Sybella went up to the tree and touched it with her looking up at the tall branches as little buds sprang from the ends soon to reveal small blue flowers as they opened up with some of the pedals falling slowly to the ground. One landed on Bilbo’s head as he took it off and rubbed it gently between his fingers. It was soft and gently with the scent being of lavender. He kissed the petal as more came down on them as Valia, Ineort, Aithiel, Lurnin, Luna and Virion went over to the tree.

“Here is Elien, she is now the tree you stand under. I will name the tree after her” said Bilbo to his children as Frodo came over to his uncle and watched as the tree continued have the flower pedals slowly falling to the ground. One flower fell with Bilbo catching it as he looked at the beauty of it. It looked similar to a rose, but with no thorns and leaves were under the petals at the bottom. Bilbo smelled the inside to smell the scent of lavender and almost grassy scent as well, which gave it a very fresh scent.

Bilbo sat down on the ground on the root and leaned back on the trunk as he looked at the newly growing leaves covering the branches and twigs growing high above him. He closed his eyes and felt himself comforted once again with Elien’s giant presence as a tree, despite the obvious fact he could never be hugged by her again. Sybella climbed the lowest branch and sat down on the very strong branch as she could watch her good friend be beautiful with the sun streaming down in shafts of golden light.

Frodo took the flower from Bilbo and gently weaved it in Bilbo’s coppery brown locks on his left side with the marriage braid, as the blue flower looked very nice on him. Another flower fell off with it landing in Frodo’s dark brown curls as Bilbo weaved the flower into the left side of his hair. Sybella found a blue flower stuck to her dark auburn hair. She found Legolas gently weaving the blue flower into the marriage braid, and when he finished it lightly kissed her on the cheek as they stayed on the branch.

As the months went by with Bilbo sitting under Elien with ever weather imaginable. Rain, thunderstorm, hail, bad winds, and in the winter months snow. He would have his giant fur lined cloak on with the hood on his head, but making sure the blue flower was always in his hair with the marriage braid always there and never to be undone or taken out.

One day he got very sick as he insisted on sitting under Elien, which made the healers more than worried for his health, being beyond even the age that a Dwarf would normally die. Bilbo sat under Elien with the rain falling lightly and some dripping off the leaves down on his head, even though that happened very little with the thickness of the leaves above him and seemed to make a dome around him.

He sneezed as he grabbed his handkerchief and sneezed into it. The branches seemed to moan as he seemed to be sneezing endlessly. He soon found himself curling into a ball on the suddenly warm roots and trunk as he seemed to feel better. It seemed to him that Elien was purposely trying to get her precious hobbit and husband to be better, even though they knew they would meet one another very soon.

Bilbo closed his eyes as the root turned cold once again and he soon died where he sat. Bilbo and Elien met once again in a giant hall with Eru and the other fallen friends they had lost along the years; Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oín, Gloín, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Thorin Oakenshield, Tauriel, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn, Arwen, Bard, Bain, Brand, Sigrid, Tilda, Dain Ironfoot, Frerin, Dis, Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins, Bungo Baggins, Belladonna Took, Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck all standing before Bilbo as he smiled at them. He suddenly found himself being embraced by all of them including Elien and Eru.

“I have missed you all” Bilbo said feeling that he was finally back to his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the end. The next chapter is and the series continues with "A Most Different Life" which I recommend. A different take on this story with more broshipping


	49. Dagor Dagorath

Dagor Dagorath

The world darkened with the Sun and Moon were utterly destroyed from the sky. Varda’s stars shined in the sky as the Valar and Valier looked at the light falling from Arda.  Elien’s tree glowed a various colors of green and blues. Yavanna came to the tree as it shrunk down to Elien’s height with her pale white skin turning back from the bark that it remained for so many long years.

Elien stood before them with skin pale white and her dark brown hair was shining from the light escaping her body. She wore a dark green robe that went to her knees with her black cloak, both Shadowfang and Dragonclaw in hand and they glowed brightly. The Maia stood around as a flaming light descended upon the earth, followed by flames of various creatures. Balrogs, Dragons, Orcs, Trolls, and Sauron with Melkor at their head, charging into Middle Earth (which all save Tulkas and Ulmo knew of what events occurred in those lands).

“This is not good, we have none to fight against these evil creatures aside from ourselves.” Elien said in a commanding way.

“Your people are not alone, my dear.” Eärendil said. Elien turned around to find him with Eönwë and Túrin Turambar (who was wielding his sword Gurthang) standing before them.

“We cannot fight them, even with your great strengths and powers.” Elien said approaching them with a stern look on her face.

“But the deeds you have done surpass that of modern men or Elves alike, even Dwarves.” A familiar voice said. Elien turned swiftly around to find Aulë’s Dwarrows standing before her. All the Durin Kings going down from Durin I to Dain III Stonehelm., not to mention the other households of the Dwarves.

“I have done nothing but hurt your people.” Elien said.

“You may now correct those wrongs into rights. Command us, along with the other armies of the West.” A dwarf said approaching her. Before them was Thorin Oakenshield with Fili and Kili.

“We fight together or not at all. No one is left behind in the great battle of this world. This day we take charge against those who ruined us! Wield yourself with swords! Axes! Shields! Any weapon you possess and charge at your enemies! Let none stand in your path! Ride! Ride to the East and take the forces we long ago fought!” Elien cried.

“You might need this.” Thorin said approaching her, giving the Arkenstone to her. She looked at the stone before attaching it to her brow by fine metals.

“Let us fight, until our dying breaths.” Elien said. They all rose their weapons and started after Elien, who took to being the leader with the Valar and Valier.

Tulkas and Nessa joined hands together and ran as scouts towards Middle Earth, giving tidings to Elien and the others each time they came back.

Estë sent out light through her hands, perking the armies when they grew wary. Varda sent the stars alight, creating light around them in the darkness. Elien used the light of the Arkenstone to create shielding around the armies as they slowly made their journey to the coast.

The roaring seas were before them all as Ulmo lowered the waters, allowing them to use boats to cross to Middle Earth’s shores. Elien sat by herself, thinking about what would happen next to all the armies. Thorin came over to her and sat down right next to her, taking her bony hands into his hands. He gently rubbed the tops as she kept her gaze fixed on her lap.

“My dear. I know how much you cared…about Bilbo. I miss him too, but a hobbit has no place in battle.” Thorin said.

“Maybe he would not have to have gone into battle if you had more sense.” Elien snapped. “Besides he is a warrior, deep inside he was and still is. If evil can arise and good can follow to stop them, then why does my husband have to be stuck to remain still as others fight and die?”

“He already walks the world, knowing we are all back. You may join with him again soon.” Thorin said. Elien nodded, staying very calm.

Thorin hugged her, truly missing feeling her presence. “Thorin, I do not love you anymore. Please! Just let me to my quietness.” She snapped. He drew away and left, she eyes to her hands.

Before anyone knew, they were off the boats and already war was sieging the lands. Elien cried out loud, holding Shadowfang and Dragonclaw in both hands and she stormed into battle, the other armies after her.

Upon the battlefield with orcs battling men and Elien charging through the ranks to find a small figure with curly hair staring at her blood soaked body and face. She ran up to him, holding him in an embrace and sharing a kiss. “Bilbo.” She whispered and he smiled.

“I have missed you in my arms.” Bilbo said. A beast came up to them and Elien smiled gladly.

“Huan! I never thought I would see you alive again.” Elien said. Huan gave a nod to her and rode off to attack the orcs, slaying them one by one.

Bilbo looked at Huan then Elien before they stormed off in battle, slashing and crashing into orcs. Elien found herself shooting to the sky and taking down a bird or such that could be a spy.

“This must be how it was when you were young.” Bilbo said, hewing an orc down with Sting.

“No, this one is still worse on all battles I have fought.” Elien shouted back, cleaving an orc with both of her swords.

The Orcs soon were all dead and Melkor was suddenly standing before Elien and Bilbo.

“I can handle this, Bilbo.” Elien said as she approached Melkor, Túrin behind Melkor with his sword ready.

“Ah! It is you again! Come to pay the price again! Thought you would get the hint the first time.” Melkor mocked and Elien was ill pleased.

She put her hands to the Arkenstone and it shined brighter as she put her powers against him. Túrin leaped forwards and stabbed Melkor through his black armor and through his heart. Elien stabbed Shadowfang and Dragonclaw deep into him and she was suddenly filled with joy as she greatest enemy was defeated by her and a man’s hands.

The spirits from Mandos’s Halls were released and Fëanor’s spirit was before the other Valar as Elien suddenly looked upon the field to find few alive. Bilbo was right beside her and that was enough.

“What should be done is to heal the Two Trees and bring peace to this world.” Manwë said.

Elien approached him and bowed. “I believe another world should be made or this one changed to the beginning, entrusting that no evil should linger until the end of all elf and dwarf and valar plus all other creature’s time. Men will rule this world, but we must know what our fate is in this world.”

“Maybe it is best to not know our fate.” Varda said. Elien looked down at her feet and sighed. Bilbo put a hand on her shoulder.

“I want to insure every race has equal chance into this world!” Elien snapped.

“All might not get that chance.” Yavanna said.

“Why can they not have that chance? Are they doomed to die out! Truly, all the races have chances!” Elien snapped. She put her hands to the Arkenstone and it lit up with light.

“What are you going to do then?” Bilbo asked.

“Go back to the days where I could change what happens. Back before I got corrupted by Melkor. Before anyone was even alive. Rewrite history and change the future to something better for all of us.” Elien said.

Bilbo hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Whatever happens, I will remember you. No matter what, and promise me you will not forget me.” Bilbo said.

“I promise.” Elien said as she disappeared into dust before his eyes again. He was left to collect himself from nearly crying, hoping he would see the love of his life one day. And he hoped it was soon.

 _I will never forget about you_ Bilbo thought _even if time itself goes back or if the world is different. I will never forget about you!_

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is done! Thank you so much and if you are curious, "In the Shadows:Darkness Falls" is the next in the line if you liked this story/fic. Check it out and really I love when people comment and all that other stuff! So do and I will continue to give more chapters. But as I now have to buckle down for finals, I say a farewell!


End file.
